Demuestra quien eres
by YaToyAqui
Summary: [AU]Una historia en la que muchos se identificarán, problemas adolescentes, romances. Es momento de dejar la fachada y llevarse el mundo por delante junto con aquel que te lo impide. NARUTOKURENAI GAARAANKO ¿Cuanto odio puedes contener? REVIEW
1. No es un cuento de hadas

**Esta historia estará contada en tercera persona con algunas en primera, sobretodo este prólogo. No es una historia para leer a la ligera, todos se identificarán con los personajes de esta historia¿son capaces de verse representados y ver que tan horribles son?**

El ámbito escolar. Muchos de los padres dirán que es uno de los momentos de la vida que nunca querremos olvidar, su pensamiento de que es un lugar en que todos los alumnos son amigos, comen juntos en los recreos; es todo una mentira, ellos mismos lo saben. Pero tienen que levantar el ánimo de su hijo.

Como todos saben, la escuela esta dividida en grupos, pequeños o grandes. Pero al final uno de esos, es superior a los demás y provoca una misma idea en todos los otros grupos que ellos llaman inferiores, fracasados, raros. Los insultos van desde lo físico hasta problemas mentales que uno tenga. Pero esos comentarios ayudan a que uno empeore. Ignorarte, esa es la estrategia de los superiores, hacerte saber que eres una mierda, que no vales ni el escupitajo de la mañana. Caminas por el pasillo y hablan a tus espaldas, comentarios hirientes, no saben nada de tu sufrimiento.

No dan ganas ni de levantarse para ir a la escuela, la misma rutina todos los días. La vida es injusta, te escupe en la cara y cuando lo hace es de la forma más violenta y humillante. Te retuerces del dolor, son dagas en el estomago, patadas a las costillas. El mundo es una mierda, esta completamente jodido, las relaciones de amistad han cambiado, solo esperan una cogida por detrás y listo, no te conozco.

Buenas alumnas que formaban el grupo de los llamados cerebritos, comelibros, nerds, por solo poder adentrarse a un grupo y dejar de ser humillados o ignorados, terminaron por convertirse en las perras de esos populares. Donde el único requisito es tener la única parte del cerebro funcional llena de sexo, tonterías y otras cosas por las que no te dan un premio. Cuidado, el señor popular te da una orden, dame la tarea del día, el muy idiota asiente con su cabeza.

Cuento esto por que yo pertenecí a esa forma de vida y cuando uno se da cuenta del daño que provoca en los demás, un sentimiento repugnante se hace presente en tu garganta, ácido, dolor de estomago. Lo descubres, eres una porquería, no vales nada. Toda tu vida, o lo que duras en la escuela, fue superficial, chicas que solo te quieren por tu llamado status. Intentas disculparte con esas personas y lo que logras es lo mismo que tú hiciste durante años, te ignoran.

Que pasaría si uno de esos fracasados se revelara, y formará una luz de esperanza entre todos aquellos que anhelan ser reconocidos por todos. Dicen que los sueños nunca se destruyen, otra mentira. Si se pueden destruir y duele, profundamente. Ya no eres un niño, te acomodas a lo que te lanza el destino. Bueno o malo te aferras a el, porque es lo único que tienes. No lo tienes, mueres.

La fuerza está en todos, el poder de decisión. Cada uno puede cambiar su forma de vida, con empeño y sacrificio. El sudor da sus frutos. No lo nieguen. Pero no todos tenemos los cojones, huevos, para hacerlo. Las chicas son las más fuertes en este mundo. Uno tan retorcido, la discriminación, son dignas de admirar. Una sola palabra provenientes de ellas te cambia la vida, o ese es mi caso.

¿Que quien soy yo?, pues les comentó que los primeros párrafos pertenecen a uno de los más populares de mi escuela y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, la chica que cambió mi vida es mi novia y yo soy el fracasado. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, nací fracasado; me lo han repetido desde corta edad. Sin padres, ni siquiera un maldito amigo que me iluminara la puta vida antes del secundario. Quieren saber como cambie mi vida, quédense a leer, pero les aseguro que no será un lindo viaje, sino todo lo contrario. La vida del suicida no es un cuento de hadas, es sufrimiento en carne viva.

Los insultos se multiplican por diez, y pesan sobre el mango del cuchillo incrustado en mi piel. El corazón arde, el pecho se contorsiona, la garganta seca, mi historia comienza.

**RING, RING, RING**

Maldito despertador, anuncia el comienzo del infierno. Quisiera poder dormir y no derpertar jamás. No me importa el lugar a donde vaya solo quisiera… desaparecer. Nadie me extrañaría, es lo que creo. Dirán, que persona más patética; tienen razón. En esta bola de tierra y agua que llamamos mundo, no hay nadie que te ayude ni el magnifico Dios. NO me culpen por pensar así, pero con tantas desgracias que le ocurre a la gente, en lo que menos puedo pensar es en que hay alguien protegiéndonos desde el cielo. Pero la gente necesita creer en algo.

Mi vida es un asco, la vida de un mapache sería más interesante. Así que tomen el jodido control y pongan esas porquerías de documentales por televisión.

Tengo 17 años, de los cuales solo disfruté los primeros ya que solo orinaba, babeaba, y defecaba. Grandes momentos. No sabía nada, nadie me molestaba. No soy un experimento, tuve padres o es lo que mi hermano adoptivo, Umino Iruka, me dice. Al parecer mi madre murió en el trabajo de parto, mi padre desapareció o murió. No me interesa.

Vivo en una cómoda casa, tengo mi dormitorio, pero no mi baño ya que Iruka descubrió mis hobbies. Eliminó tijeras, navajas, pero cualquier cosa sirve, hasta el borde una mesa, una hoja.

Tiene un estilo colonial, desde el intercambio de culturas hace bastantes años; lo occidental tuvo gran influencia en la cultura asiática. Mi ciudad, Konoha, está bastante cambiada por ese mismo tema.

Sigo contando como soy, pelo rubio brilloso, ojos azules, unas marcas en la mejilla izquierda producto de una pelea con Iruka cuando me quiso sacar la navaja, el muy maldito. Estoy entre 1.75 m a 1. 80 m, mi peso es de 64 kilos o algo por ahí. Una buena musculatura que escondo fieramente con mi larga ropa. La música que me gusta es todo, menos pop, grupos formados para sacar dinero, grupos sin identidad, inteligencia. Muchas caras lindas, pero cerebro faltante. Tampoco soy fanático de esa música que después de escucharla querés matar a varias personas, pero estoy en varios gustos.

Deportes, fútbol, handball. Voleyball y Tenis solo para ver a las chicas, degenerado no, sino que soy como todo joven a esta edad, calentón. Lamentablemente ninguna me manda una sola mirada, claramente ignorado.

Ok, ya es bastante de mi parte, que ahora continúe el idiota del autor de esta historia, que esta podrido de la cabeza como yo.

OK. Como les comento Naruto, su única familia es Iruka, que siendo amigo de la familia decidió adoptarlo como una clase de pago por la ayuda dada anteriormente a el. Un buen hombre que se preocupa ferozmente por el bienestar de Naruto. Otras amistades que tuvo con el paso del tiempo fue un hombre amigo de su padre, llamado Jiraiya que lo ayudó en su primera experiencia sexual. Si, escucharon bien, nuestro rubio no es virgen, una hermosa pelirroja de gran trasero, delineadas curvas, hermosos ojos le arrebato la virginidad como un tornado que arrasa con la ciudad. El tacto con la mujer es inimaginable para aquel que nunca lo ha hecho. Uzumaki le continúa agradeciendo por ese regalo de cumpleaños, fue la mejor noche de su vida. El ruido de las nalgas de la chica golpeando su pelvis con cada penetración, retumba en su mente y de vez en cuando provoca una erección.

Quizás que algún otro contacto fugaz con demás personas, luego cero. Ninguna persona conocida.

Querrán saber porque la amargura en este día. Pues no es porque sea escuela, sino por el viaje que preparo esta. Un mes en un campamento alejado de la vida urbana, según ellos, para reforzar los lazos de amistad. Tener que aguantar a los malcriados, populares, le hervía la sangre.

Colocándose sus pantalones deportivos, unas zapatillas blancas con cordones azules, una remera negra bastante amplia. Su idea es andar cómodo, nada de camisa, ni vaqueros, comodidad pura. Tomando su reloj se lo coloca en la muñeca tapando sus prematuros cortes. No es de cortarse en las muñecas sino en cualquier parte del cuerpo, variando según el humor y tiempo disponible.

Sus cortes son una manera de escaparse, no lo entiende. Es a la vez un castigo y un descanso. Mi idea es que se castiga por su estupidez, el no tener el coraje de gritarle al mundo su odio. Acomodándose el MP4 en el bolsillo del pantalón, pone play y la música corre. Un combinado de varios grupos, metal, rock, hip-hop. No es que fuera fanático de este último, sino que el ritmo de esa música era pegadizo, ya que el canto era como una licuadora de puras huevadas en inglés, muy poco tenían sentido en las letras.

Tirándose contra su cama de dos plazas, saca el cubrecama color pastel y toma una cinta roja que usaba en su muñeca izquierda. Estirándose toma el bolso, donde ya había preparado varias cosas. Ropa interior, remeras, medias, pantalones cortos, tres pares de zapatillas y hojotas, por las dudas haya pileta o algo por el estilo. Cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, peine, gel, el pelo de la mañana es un peligro. Shampoo, jabón, desodorante, perfume. Guardando un cargador para su MP4, con la esperanza de que haya una corriente eléctrica en ese campamento, pero por las dudas lleva su discman, varios discos originales, y algunos productos de sus grabaciones y compilaciones, y claro varios paquetes de pilas. Unos libros para hacer bulto y listo, todo preparado. Se coloca el bolso sobre su hombro derecho y abre la puerta de madera con dirección al pasillo alfombrado. Pasando por el cuarto de su "hermano", ve que ya está levantado. Probablemente vigilando que no se perdiera el viaje tan "deseado". Bajando las escaleras de una madera brillosa, llega a planta baja. Doblando a su izquierda va al baño donde se lava los dientes ya que se había olvidado. Saliendo se topa con su hermano.

Iruka- era hora de que te levantarás, bella durmiente- su tono burlón, que no afecta al rubio.

Naruto- ¿que quieres?- seco, frío.

Iruka- toma este dinero por las dudas- le entrega alrededor de unos seiscientos dólares. Naruto abre los ojos sorprendidos y abraza fuertemente a Iruka que lo saca en segundos.

Iruka- úsalo para emergencias. Nada de mujeres, alcohol, drogas, armas blancas¿entiendes?- EL rubio no podía creer que fuera tan predecible en estos días, con una sonrisa forzada asiente suavemente con su cabeza sin desviar la vista de Iruka.

Naruto- me tengo que ir- Umino sonríe y le estrecha la mano. El trato entre ellos era más de amigos que de parientes. Estrechando su mano cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la parada del micro que los iba a recoger.

Mirando su reloj ve que son las ocho de la mañana, o sea que falta una hora para que llegue el micro. Caminando lentamente se relaja con el aire mañanero, la brisa acariciando su piel, el humo contaminado de un camión entrando por sus fosas nasales, el olor asqueroso de un excremento en la vereda.

Naruto- AHHHHHHHHH, QUE OLOR- Tapándose la nariz pasa por el lugar más detestable en el vecindario. Un callejón tomado por perros callejeros, que son alimentados por una vieja molesta, inmunda que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Naruto- vieja imbécil, ojalá le caguen la cara un día- con ese pensamiento en voz baja continúa con su caminata hacia la escuela. Mirando hacia la vereda de enfrente ve una hermosa chica de pelo rubio, de unos veinticinco años, no puede evitar admirar su figura. Claro que en su escuela había hermosuras como ellas, pero pertenecían a otro status, o no querían juntarse por miedo a que se burlen de ellas. Sus gustos no eran delicados, pero tampoco agarraría un bagre. Por que el sabe muy bien que con su cuerpo puede presumir. Haciéndose el idiota a tal punto que el mismo detestaba su nuevo yo. Era lo mejor para pasar el año, dijo el, mala decisión.

Doblando la esquina llega a las últimas siete cuadras antes de llegar a destino. Ve algunos de sus compañeros más adelante. Su solo saludo provocaría un puño directo a su boca. Mejor hacer silencio, jugar el papel del idiota, que empezó hace tres años.

Su paso termina en la parada, y como lo había pensado, el grupo de populares ya estaba en el lugar.

En un costado el grupo del maldito Uchiha, que estaba conformado por unas cuantas personas más. Uchiha Sasuke, pelo negro, ojos negros, tez blanca, estaría por su altura, actitud soberbia, buen deportista, de ahí su físico. Vestido con unos pantalones negros al igual que su remera. Zapatillas grises. A su lado sus amigos, Kiba Inuzuka, un idiota con aires de grandeza, ropa oscura con cadenas en los bolsillos que iban hacia delante, como un adorno. Nara Shikamaru, un buen chico, perezoso, lastima la compañía con la que andaba. Su ropa consistía de unos pantalones azules, con una remera blanca y un chaleco oscuro arriba. Sai, un imbécil, puros insultos salían de su boca que parecía un pozo de baño. Un pantalón verde oscuro con una musculosa negra arriba mostrando sus brazos musculosos. Kabuto, un chico de anteojos que era más perverso que todos juntos, una porquería, no se puede confiar en el. Una camisa negra sin abotonar que mostraba una remera blanca debajo, pantalones grises y unas zapatillas oscuras como los demás.

Ahora llegaba lo mejor. Yamanaka Ino, rubia de pelo largo, ojos turquesas, labios pulposos, culo redondo, daba ganas de apretarle las nalgas con los dientes, unos pechos bastante desarrollados para su edad, su piel blanca contrastaba su belleza, vestida con una remerita ajustada de color púrpura y una pollera negra por arriba de las rodillas, diosa. A su lado Haruno Sakura, pelirrosa, hermosos ojos verdes, no tanto pecho como su amiga pero lindo trasero. Una remera azul con unos jeans ajustados del mismo color. Buenas chicas, claramente vírgenes, pero como había dicho antes, mala compañía. Estas estaban locas por Sasuke, suertudo. Llegando más atrás, otros miembros del grupo POPULAR, Hyuuga Neji, pelo negro atado en una colita y ojos casi color lavanda, proveniente de una adinerada familia, Sasuke multiplicado por diez. Conjunto deportivo de color azul con zapatillas blancas. Su novia Tenten, ojos marrones, su pelo atado en dos rodetes, cara angelical al igual que su cuerpo, tallado por los dioses.

Sasuke- Saca tu mirada de nosotros, rarito- el comentario mandado directamente a Naruto que se ríe y se da vuelta provocando el enfado de Sasuke.

Sasuke- DE QUE TE RIES ENFERMO-

Naruto- de nada- con eso agacha la cabeza pudorosamente y se retira del lugar.

-en este viaje hay que demostrar que no somos unos idiotas- Naruto levanta su mirada para encontrarse con Sabaku no Gaara, la única persona con la que se entiende en los últimos meses.

Naruto- Gaara, se arrepentirán de todos estos años-

Gaara- ¿como?-

Naruto- les ganaremos en todo- los dos chocan sus manos como hermanos y se alejan juntos para sentarse contra las rejas de la escuela que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Gaara- llegó el otro- Apareciendo ante ellos aparece Shino, un chico callado que no pertenecía a ningún grupo pero nadie molestaba con el. El grupo de fracasados aparece.

Rock Lee, todo un equipo verde al igual que las zapatillas, cejotas y corte de pelo tipo Beatle, su amiga Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji pero muy tímida, linda figura; sino lo escondiera con esa ropa. Una campera que tapa sus hermosos pechos y un poco de su cola, pelo azul tirando a violeta y el mismo color de ojos que Neji. Y por último Choji, totalmente amenazado por el grupo de Sasuke por ser de huesos grandes. Shikamaru a veces le habla porque le gusta su compañía, tienen muchos gustos en común, a ambos les gusta mirar las nubes y la tranquilidad, pero su status de gordo no le permite entrar al grupo.

Naruto- será interesante- El pelirrojo sonríe por el comentario de su amigo. Los de la escuela tenían una imagen de ellos que no era la verdadera, y sería muy bueno demostrárselos en este viaje

Naruto- ¿tus hermanos?-

Gaara- están de vacaciones en Suna, Temari te envía saludos- Lo mira con odio.

Naruto- que culpa tengo, si tu hermana esta tan buena- Gaara se dispone a golpearle el rostro pero se frena.

Gaara- al parecer tambien han invitado a aquellos de la universidad que estuvieron anteriormente en la escuela- El rubio observa como Itachi Uchiha, una versión más grande de su hermano, Deidara, un rubio pendenciero que le gusta la pelea, Kisame, un loco del piercing, Anko, una hermosa chica de pelo color púrpura que le gustaba a Gaara desde hace años. Lastima que la chica era bastante violenta. Su ropa ajustada deja ver sus curvas y pechos.

Gaara- ahí llego tu ángel- Naruto dirige su vista y ve a su deseo más fuerte. Kurenai, tez blanca, pelo negro, lujuriosos ojos rojos, hermoso cuerpo, su remera blanca y pollera azul no ayudan en sacar los ojos de ella.

Gaara- ¿no es muy grande para ti?- Naruto lo mira con una gota en la cabeza.

Naruto- me lleva dos años, al igual que Anko a ti- Gaara ignora el comentario sobre Anko y se levanta.

Gaara- el director Sarutobi esta con el preceptor Kakashi, vamos- Minutos después todos los alumnos y ex-alumnos se encuentran reunidos en la puerta del micro.

Sarutobi- me alegra ver que están todos, el preceptor Kakashi, la señorita Rin y Yugao se encargarán de ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten. La enfermera de la escuela, Tsunade, tiene todo lo necesario para las emergencias. Los demás profesores ya están en el campamento ordenando las cosas. El conductor designado es Maito Gai- Muchos estaban arrepentidos de subir al vehículo en este momento.

Sarutobi- ESPERO QUE PASEMOS UNAS BUENAS VACIONES DE VERANO, SUBAN-

Naruto- que comience el infierno- Gaara se ríe por eso y sube seguido del rubio que iba siendo empujado por uno de los pendencieros. Unos cuantos golpes en su cabeza y empujones.

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL COMIENZO, COMO VERAN ESTA HISTORIA ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO, SERA UN POCO OSCURA PERO CON COLOR AL FINAL. REALMENTE NECESITO SU OPINION CON ESTA HISTORIA, NO INSULTEN. CAULQUIER DUDA, PREGUNTEN. ESTOY PARA AYUDAR **

** DEJEN REVIEW, REVIEW, YA QUE LA LEEN, POR LO MENOS DIGAN, "SIGUELO PRONTO"(AHORA TODOS ME PONEN LO MISMO) CHAUCHA.**


	2. Primer contacto

¿Qué carajo pensé al subirme al puto micro escolar? Debería apuñalarme en el pecho y acabar con este sufrimiento. Bue, exagere un poco, mejor espero que nuestro preceptor Kakashi se despiste, y salto por la ventana y con suerte me romperé la cabeza. 

Hatake Kakashi, su nariz hundida en un libro erótico, lo lee abiertamente como si fuera de esas lecturas grupales en la que el autor pasa tiempo con sus fans. Claramente un pajero, aprovecharía un momento libre que le den para hacerse el disimulado, acercarse al baño y luego a pulir el palo. Me desagrada, pero a la vez es un buen hombre, compañero con los alumnos; pero creo que nunca estrecharía mi mano con la de el. Disculpen por los insultos, siempre escucho a las viejas retando a sus nietos o hijos por el uso de "malas palabras". Gente muriéndose en las calles, asesinatos, robos, violaciones y a voz te preocupa un insulto, tómatela vieja loca, habría que juntarlas y hacer madera para acabar con el invierno.

La escuela, la institución perfecta, ellos nunca tienen la culpa de tus errores, su respuesta, es que tu familia tiene problemas.

Ejemplo: un alumno baja las notas de las materias, se aísla en clase, se vuelve callado, todo el tiempo a la defensiva. Los magníficos directivos de tu escuela lo primero que dicen es¿tenés algún problema en casa? Listo, se lavaron las manos con jabón francés y te mandaron el quilombo para tu casa. Pero ninguno se pone a pensar que no me puedo concentrar por los idiotas que me insultan desde un banco atrás, los putos papelitos que me dan en la cara, espalda; las patadas en las sillas. ESE ES EL PROBLEMA DE MI DESCONCENTRACION.

**¿Por qué te burlas¿Por qué me atacas? No vez que mi corazón estalla con tus palabras. Palabras fuertes oigo libremente. Palabras hirientes¿tan débil es mi mente?**

Yo pienso que seguramente alguien ha llegado a su casa y explotó contándoles todo a sus padres con lujo de detalles. Su gran respuesta, ignóralos. ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESA¿Qué paso con tu gran sabiduría que usas para castigarme por boludeces¿la próstata hinchada no te deja pensar, papá?. Pues en mi caso, ese fue el mismo inservible consejo que me dió Iruka.

Ignorar no funciona, y si ustedes lo hacen me dan asco, y la vez me detesto a mi mismo por ser tan hipócrita. Ignorar es aislarte cada vez más. Lo que uno necesita es alguien con quien hablar. Otra solución se hace presente en tu asquerosa vida de fracasado.

Psicólogos, para algunos salvadores, para otros estafadores. La verdad, andar contándole hasta la meada de la mañana a un desconocido, no me parece algo verdaderamente cómodo. ¿Qué cual es mi posición?, en el medio. No voy a negar que alguien necesite hablar de vez en cuando con alguna persona, toda la frustración se expulsa hacia el exterior y esa energía se usa para algo productivo.

En esos momentos de autodestrucción, angustia, tristeza, uno necesita un amigo, una chica que este a tu lado. Es la salvación. Ese es otro tema, aquellos que están en pareja. Hay varios tipos de personas.

1- Aquellos que se juntan entre amigos y comienzan a contar su experiencia sexual, terminando con la humillación de esa chica que te eligió para ser su compañero, amante, pareja.

2- Los que inconscientemente comentan que tienen novia, es como la necesidad de demostrarle a todos que tenés una chica y decir que NO eres gay. Te pones a hablar con ella en medio de una salida con amigos, en una conversación dices, "a ella le gusta esto también", lo que lleva a que le expliques a tus amigos quien es ella.

3- Los mentirosos, ellos tuvieron relaciones sexuales con todas; la tienen grande, y quizas sea más chica que un maní. Se conocen el Kamasutra de principio a fin. Son repugnantes, faltan el respeto a la delicadeza de la mujer. Los detesto.

4- Y los famosos… pajeros. Pobres almas en pena, que pronto tendrán relaciones. Bajen las manos que esto no era para una votación. ¿Cuantos pajeros están leyendo? No se preocupen no tienen que decírmelo, pero respóndanse en su mente, a que categoría pertenecen. No digan que no pertenecen a una, porque sino se engañan.

No hay pareja perfecta, y lo saben. Las peleas existen, los dolores continúan, el rechazo se hace presente. La vida de pareja no es todo color de rosa.

Este es mi punto de opinión¿crudo? La vida es así, directa y sin lástima. Aférrate a un amigo, una amiga, una novia¿una prima?, estás solo, te hundes y los demás solo te ayudan a ponerle más peso al ancla.

La persona que me provocó un calor agradable en el pecho fue la belleza de ojos rojos y cara angelical. Nada de mariposas en el estomago, eso es cuando estás constipado o comiste algo vencido, quizas sea un gas.

Creo que con el mero contacto, me desmayaría.

Todos los hombres dicen que quieren una mujer con buenos pechos, linda cola, piernas fuertes. Eso es secundario, no creo que quieras estar toda tu vida con una Barbie. ¿Que es mejor?

1- levantarse cada mañana con una hermosa mujer pero una porquería por dentro.

2- levantarse con una mujer fea por fuera pero hermosa por dentro.

Algunos se romperán la cabeza por conseguir una respuesta, la verdad que hasta para mi es muy difícil. La cosa es que tienes que buscar una linda chica, pero no seas pretencioso, porque lo que importa es lo de adentro.

JAJAAJJAJAJJAJJAJJAJJAJJAAJJA

Esto no se lo cree nadie, algunos tienen la suerte de encontrar alguien que comparte las dos cosas, lindo cuerpo, hermosa actitud. Pues esa es mi suerte, Kurenai tiene las dos cosas, y no pienso dejarla partir.

OKOKOK, como se darán cuenta, nuestro protagonista está loco de amor por esta chica llamada Yuhi Kurenai, tiene una estatura parecida a la de nuestro rubio. Tez blanca, curvas bien marcadas, labios rojos carnosos. Pero Naruto no solo se atrapó por su figura corporal sino por su delicadeza, carisma, solidaridad.

En este momento todos se encuentran en el micro con dirección al campamento, se encuentra a varios kilómetros. Sarutobi, junto con Kakashi, Tsunade, Rin y Yugao ocupan los primeros asientos. Ambos tapándose los oídos por los cantos de Gai, pobre hombre soltero.

Las ubicaciones son las siguientes, Sasuke sentado con Ino y Sakura a cada lado en el asiento del fondo. Itachi con Kisame delante de ellos, al costado Deidara y Sai. Kiba se encuentra con Shikamaru, Neji con Tenten. Hinata se sienta un poco nerviosa con Shino que ni habla. Lee con Choji. Y Naruto con Gaara.

Kurenai se encuentra hablando con Anko más adelante. La pregunta es¿Dónde está Kabuto?

PLAFFFFFFF

Un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano, recibe Uzumaki en el cuello, provocando que todos se rieran, y al caérsele el discman del susto. Gaara mira odioso a Kabuto.

Kabuto- JAAJJJAA, enfermito, dame el discman por un rato- Ya tomándolo sin permiso, el rubio le saca la mano con un agarre.

Naruto- no- Sai se acerca sonriente y pone una mano en la espalda de Kabuto.

Sai- mi amigo quiere escuchar un poco de música, así que entrégalo, después te lo devolveremos… creo- provocando más risas en todos los idiotas, raramente Itachi se mantiene callado. Se encuentra mirando a la Hyuuga, Gaara ve esto como un milagro, un popular se encuentra atrapado por la timidez de Hinata.

Kabuto- me cansé, me lo entregas ahora- tratando de arrebatarle el discman fuertemente.

-YA DEJALO, Y CALLATE- Esa voz proviene no más que de Anko, no le gusta que lo defiendan, pero lo que más odio le provocó fue la cara de lástima de Kurenai. No quiere lástima, ya tiene bastante de ese sentimiento. Inconscientemente su mano agarra la muñeca de Kabuto y empieza a apretar con toda su fuerza. Kabuto trata de aguantar el dolor con una sonrisa en la cara, para que los demás no sospechen de la fuerza del rubio y del daño que le provocaba. Sería su fin entre sus amigos.

Kabuto- suelta, ahora- En ese momento Kakashi aparece por detrás y coloca una mano en el hombro de Kabuto.

Kakashi- señor, siéntese- Su voz seca, sin ligar a objeción. El anteojudo asiente y se retira pero antes le manda una mirada que le promete mucho dolor.

Sasuke- el bebe necesita que lo protejan. Me das asco, rubio tonto-

Naruto- te vas a comer esas palabras muy pronto, homosexual reprimido- Eso paso desapercibido por todos, pero Anko y Kurenai no. Estas primero asombradas, terminan riéndose para confusión de todos. Kurenai tenía una mano en la boca mientras que Anko reía locamente tomándose el estomago. Sasuke viendo esto explota en un berrinche.

Sasuke- ¿de que se ríen?- El Uchiha quería saber a toda costa el motivo de la risa infartante de ambas universitarias. Entendiendo que es imposible que le respondan se sienta y maldice por dentro. Sakura e Ino les envían miradas asesinas a las chicas por hacer enojar a su preciado Sasuke. Patéticas.

Anko dirige su vista al asiento de Naruto al igual que Kurenai.

Anko- Mitarashi Anko y mi amiga Yuhi Kurenai- Naruto queda pálido por segundos, su amigo pelirrojo reacciona en su rescate rápidamente.

Gaara- Sabaku no Gaara y mi amigo Uzumaki Naruto- Por un momento el rubio sintió un alivio al escuchar la palabra amigo, de la boca de Gaara. Se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Anko- una pregunta- La chica se dirige a Gaara. Este asiente con su cabeza fieramente.

Anko- es tu verdadero pelo-

Gaara- ehhh… si- Lo próximo que Naruto vio es que Anko estaba acariciando el pelo de Gaara, y lo estrujaba entre sus dedos. El sonrojo de su amigo era cómico.

Girando su cabeza, ojos rojos se cruzan con azules, reacción química al instante.

Deidara- ¿que demonios ocurre aquí?- Todos los del autobús estaban perdidos por la interacción de las chicas con los llamados fracasados.

Kurenai- estamos hablando- Deidara mira sospechosamente y con una sonrisa se aleja hacia los asientos de los profesores, con un silbido.

Naruto- ¿quieres escuchar música?- La pelinegra piensa unos segundos y responde.

Kurenai- claro, pero cámbiate a mi asiento. Si a tu amigo no le molesta sentarse con Anko-

Gaara- NO ME MOLESTA- Anko y su amiga lo miran con una gota en la cabeza y producen el cambio. Naruto se levanta y deja pasar a Anko. Al pasarse adelante el hermano de Sasuke lo llama.

Itachi- rubio, acércate- Un poco indeciso se acerca hacia la parte trasera del micro.

Itachi- ¿me prestas tus audífonos¿, yo te doy los míos- Naruto ve que son más cortos que los de el, y antes de que rechace el pedido, Itachi le guiña el ojo. Armó todo, el universitario entendió en segundos que le interesaba Kurenai y estaba ayudándolo. Uzumaki sin pensarlo dos veces intercambia los cables.

Kisame- ehhh… ¿tienes algunos discos de música?- El rubio calladamente toma su bolso y saca unos discos, que según el, le interesarían. Kisame al ver los discos se emociona, claramente fanático de uno de los grupos. Tomándolos como algo sagrado, coloca uno de esos en su discman. Sasuke, Kiba, Sai y Kabuto miraban odioso a Naruto que interactuaba con ellos. ¿Quien se cree esta basura?

Naruto se acerca al asiento de su querida Kurenai y estirando los cables ve que son demasiado cortos. Kurenai toma uno de los audífonos y lo coloca en su oído izquierdo, mientras que Naruto mantenía con su mano el audífono en su oreja derecha.

Kurenai- jaajajjaja, Naruto…- Acercando su mejilla con la de el, presiona el audífono para que oiga mejor.

En el fondo del micro Itachi y Kisame los miraban con una sonrisa en la cara.

Itachi- me cae bien el muchacho- Kisame asiente con la cabeza. Aunque el sonido era muy fuerte y se escuchaba por un radio de tres asientos a la redonda.

Naruto no lo podía creer, tenía su cara apoyada contra la suave piel de su anhelante amor. La música calmaba su cuerpo y Kurenai se acomoda más en su cara. El rubio se baja en su asiento, y quedan tan cerca que sus labios están casi unidos. Anko continuaba estrujando el pelo rojo de Gaara que estaba en su mejor momento, lastima que se vio obligado a cruzar las piernas. Mitarashi ve el movimiento y susurra en su oído de la forma más sensual en el mundo.

Anko- tú tampoco estás mal- Gaara la mira estupefacto.

Sarutobi- ya los lazos se están reforzando- Kakashi sonríe mirando los pechos de la enfermera Tsunade.

Rin- los profesores deben estar con los demás invitados en este momento-

Tsunade- ¿fue buena idea invitar a los antiguos alumnos?-

Sarutobi- es para que recuerden su antigua escuela. Itachi aunque no lo parezca, lo está disfrutando. Además sus otros amigos estarán esperándolo en el campamento-

Rin- ¿cual es la lista general de las personas que estarán?- Tsunade saca un papel de su bata y lo abre ruidosamente, aclarando su voz continúa.

Tsunade- en este micro están: Aburame Shino, Hinata y Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Sabaku no Gaara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai, Kabuto, Deidara. En el campamento se encuentran Tayuya, espero que este más educada con respecto a los años escolares, Sasori; Tobi, era imposible esconderle esta reunión, Haku. Los profesores que están son Asuma, Yamato, Zabuza. Pero más gente llegará después.

Yugao- fue una buena idea realizar esta reunión, director- Sarutobi se toma el mentón dando a entender como que es un genio o algo por el estilo.

Kakashi- también estará Ebisu y su nieto Konohamaru- Sarutobi pronto decae en una depresión monumental, creó que dos nuevas arrugas aparecieron en su cara.

Gai- ¡¡YOSH!! NO SE DECAIGA MI DIRECTOR, NOS DIVERTIREMOS. SE LO PROMETO-

Neji viendo la escenita de Naruto con Kurenai se gira para ver a Sasuke y Kiba, ambos comparten una mirada maliciosa.

Sasuke- Kiba, este campamento será el mejor para nosotros, y el peor para ellos- Kabuto y Sai se acercan y se unen. Ino y Sakura se corren dejando que estos se sienten cerca de Sasuke.

Sai- trajiste-

Kabuto- traje de todo en mi bolso, no nos aburriremos en este viaje- En el bolso azul, se puede encontrar cigarrillos, botellas de varios licores, cajas de preservativos, y unas cuantas pastillas.

Sai- ¿la calidad?-

Kabuto- la mejor, se la compre al hombre de mi barrio, creo que un tal Orochimaru. Me dijo que es de lo mejor en el mercado, en este momento-

Sasuke- creo que no deberías haber traído eso acá-

Kabuto- vamos hombre, no seas maricón. Cuando lleguemos no te arrepentirás, además quien dijo que esto era para nosotros, jejjejeje-


	3. Valle del Fin

Volví amigos, como habrán leído anteriormente, tuve mi primer contacto con la linda Kurenai. Un poco tonto al quedarme callado, menos mal que Gaara me salvó. Lo que me lleva a pensar fue la palabra con la que me presentó, su "amigo". No pensé que el me veía de esa forma, no es que no quiera ser su amigo, sino que me tomo descuidado. Años siendo rechazado, aislado, la verdad que ilumina un poco este oscuro cuarto que es mi vida. Aunque digamos que el foco esta en intermitencia, jeejje.

La vida de Gaara, es un poco parecida a la mía, aunque el conoció a sus padres. Su padre se ahogaba en alcohol todas las noches, y llegaba tan borracho que maltrataba a Karura, madre de Gaara. No los conocí, Gaara me contó. Sus hermanos lo cuidaban esas noches de peleas, incluso Temari y Kankuro eran capaces de aceptar los golpes por el. Uno de esos días su padre fue despedido del trabajo por llegar tarde y además con resaca y una camisa vomitada. Totalmente borracho entró a la casa mientras dormían y masacró a golpes a Karura. Los gritos despertaron a Temari que al llegar descubrió las manos ensangrentadas de su papá hundidos en el rostro de su madre.

Segundos después se disparó en medio de los ojos. Temari y Kankuro cuidaron de Gaara luego de lo ocurrido. Temari fue mi, como decirlo, primer amor juvenil. Tuvimos una relación de una sola noche, pero seguimos como amigos, no diré detalles ya que soy un caballero. Pero les digo que fue mortal. Gaara se enoja al acordarse como nos encontró en su habitación en pleno acto. Pelirrojo entrometido, casi me corro dentro de ella del susto.

Kankuro es el más responsable de los tres, pero sinceramente, necesita ligar. Muchos nervios, tiene que desagotar el tanque. Y cuando digo desagotar es, unas cuantas horas. En este momento sus dos hermanos están en la universidad, la misma donde va Itachi. Aunque tienen algunos trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar los impuestos y esas cosas. De vez en cuando visitan a su abuela en Suna, Chiyo.

Pues, una historia triste. Gaara, es como yo, se guarda todo dentro y un día vamos a explotar. Aquellos que estén alrededor se salpicarán. No será algo bueno.

En la escuela y quizas en su curso, es seguro que hay un chico que es callado, se mantiene solo. Es el centro de burla, y aunque no lo digan frente a el, deben haber hecho alguna burla entre amigos, a sus espaldas. Pero yo me pregunto. ¿Cuánto aguantará?

Saben que al burlarse de el lo están perjudicando, las cadenas se hacen cada vez más pesadas. Veánlo como un recipiente, lo llenan de agua, mucha agua¿Qué ocurre al pasar el tiempo? Se rebalsa. ¿Entienden mi metáfora? Ese chico en cualquier momento puede quebrarse mentalmente, y no siempre es bueno.

Como puede terminar en un caso violento, en el que ataca a los burlones. O puede terminar en el peor de los casos, en un suicidio. Esto ocurre en muchos lugares, es algo común en gente depresiva, solitaria. Un empuje y se caen al abismo. Su mente se apaga.

Justamente un alumno de la escuela del autor de esta obra, tuvo ese accidente. Muchas burlas durante dos años de secundario, un día cualquiera. El comunicado por parte de los directivos, "su compañero de clase tuvo un accidente y esta internado en el hospital". El supuesto incidente fue un vidrio en la muñeca, raramente se incrustó tres veces. El chico se mudó a un centro de rehabilitación psiquiátrica de menores. Gran futuro le espera, medicamentos todos los días.

Esa es una consecuencia del abuso mental y físico en la escuela. Ahora pregunto otra cosa y no quiero que se enojen. Tiene que ver con otro tema, totalmente diferente.

¿Por que las chicas se sienten atraídas por idiotas?, es una gran pregunta científica, se podría hacer un ensayo sobre eso y ganar un premio. Mirando a Ino y Sakura siento lástima. Tanto les gusta ser humilladas, maltratadas, ser tan pero tan superficiales.

Debe ser que el desarrollo las afecta de una manera u otra. Disculpen el atrevimiento.

Algunas dicen que les gusta la actitud, su físico. Esto trasladado a la lengua humana, me gustan con poco cerebro e inflados. Así que chicos, vayan cinco veces por semana al gimnasio, dejen el estudio, sean los burros del grado, repitan de año, sean imbéciles, fumen, tomen alcohol; y TODAS las chicas se les tirarán.

Que desperdicio, espero que algunas chicas dejen su opinión y me digan que estoy equivocado. DESEO que me digan que estoy equivocado y existen algunas que no tienen esos gustos. Lo ruego.

No son comentarios machistas, creo que son generales y algunas de ustedes lo saben muy bien. Les debe atraer un muchacho que es el más popular de su clase, pero… se merece que ustedes lo quieran, vale la pena todo ese tiempo derrochado en el. No es mejor buscar alguien que las quiera por como son, y no por (disculpen el vocabulario) su culo y tetas.

Las mujeres como los hombres, tienen necesidades; es normal, de ahí el cambio continúo de parejas, un mes con uno y a veces cambian por semana o incluso días. Aunque evidentemente solo es algo sexual. O como se dice, una calentura y nada más, un touch and go. JAJAJAJJA, a veces esa aventura viene con premio, que aparece nueve meses después junto con un montón de responsabilidades que dan ganas de esconderse debajo de la cama y llorar como un bebe.

Se que la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que están leyendo esto deben estar pensando en un chico/chica, alguien que les rompe la cabeza por las noches, y también por que no, ser el objeto de su fantasías en sus momentos privados. Deben estar haciéndose una imagen de el o ella en este momento. Pero ahora DEJA EL PAPEL HIGIENICO Y SIGUE LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, CABRON/A.

No soy un degenerado, a esta edad es lo único en lo que pensamos, no me digan que no. Somos grandes. Me encanta escuchar a los chicos hablando con sus padres.

Padre- hijo, no te conviertas en esos degenerados- Luego de una conversación sobre la masturbación, y el embarazo.

Hijo tonto- claro papá- Quince años después, o es pajero crónico, proxeneta, o afrancesado con gustos inclinados al cucurucho (¿captan?).

Vivimos en mundo loco. Con tonos claros de vez en cuando, pero más grises y negros. Todo lo que antes se hacía a los 18 años, ahora a los quince si uno no es sexólogo, jejjejeje. Se ha adelantado todo, pero creó que en la época que me tocó vivir, es muy… rara. Nuevos gustos, nuevas inclinaciones.

Diré esto para empezar pero seguirá en otro capítulo, y quiero sus respuestas. Si quieren háganlo por privado a este autor, no cuesta nada, y si tienen coraje en este mismo post.

En esta época se ha aceptado lo que se llamaría, homosexualidad. Con todo respeto, son personas como nosotros. Pero, piensen esto.

Ustedes aceptan que haya gente homosexual, y les molesta que otras personas insulten sus gustos, con palabras groseras; puto, maricón, trolo, culo roto (disculpen nuevamente) Es una sociedad libre.

Ahora díganme, si ustedes tuvieran un hijo o claro está una hija, que guste de otro de su mismo sexo o ambos¿Qué harían? (Saludos a todas las lesbianas, las amo, tienen mi respeto, este autor tiene un amiga con esos gustos)

Es fácil responder cuando el afectado no es uno, pero cuando tocan un miembro de tu familia. Es difícil. Somos en todo sentido contradictorios, somos humanos, pero a la vez muy hipócritas, en algunos casos no hay grises, o sos blanco o sos negro. No hay posición media, no existe. La única respuesta que puedo sacar, es que son gente como nosotros pero no puedo responder si pasara en mi familia.

Bue, traté algunos temas comunes en nuestra edad, sobretodo con aquellos ídolos que queremos seguir, aunque siempre sean malos ejemplos. La adolescencia es rebeldía pura, aquello que hace enojar a nuestros familiares es lo que hacemos más. Ok, los dejó con el autor, disculpen si habla mucho, pero me saco todo de encima.

Como habrán leído, Naruto tiene mucho de que hablar, se que tendré varios comentarios privados no muy buenos por sus comentarios, y les digo que esto no es nada.

Nuestro protagonista se mantenía en el asiento con la bella Kurenai, el roce de sus cuerpos llevados con la música presentaba un calor agradable en ambos. La respiración sincronizada, el pecho de ambos levantándose en el mismo segundo. Naruto se perdía en el aroma del cabello de Yuhi, suave. La chica en cambio era atraída por el aroma de su cuerpo. El director Sarutobi ve la escena junto con la enfermera Tsunade que no pueden evitar sentir una pequeña alegría. La mayoría de los profesores saben de la personalidad autodestructiva de Naruto, por algo trajeron a Tsunade y no a otra enfermera desconocida, ella conoce muy bien cual es el hobby de Uzumaki.

Kakashi se hacía el disimulado leyendo el libro pero mandaba de reojo ciertas miradas, ya que también le llamaba la atención la situación. Además ayudaba a olvidarse de los comentarios de Gai, que estaba demasiado feliz.

En el banco de atrás de Naruto, se encontraba un rojo Gaara, Anko tenía apoyada su cabeza en su hombro y sus piernas estiradas sobre el lugar restante del asiento. Claramente no se sentía incómodo, tener a una bella chica tan pegada a ti, lo único que tendría que producir es felicidad y "cough" calentura "cough". Mitarashi mantenía sus ojos abiertos, observando por la ventana de enfrente el paisaje de árboles. Después de todo, que más puedes ver una ruta, alguna estación de servicio de vez en cuando. Casualmente ya habían parado en una, lo cómico fue que el que salió a comprar fue Gai, y el vendedor a penas lo vio sacó una escopeta y dijo brevemente "no se acerque".

Ya estarían llegando al lugar donde se produciría este campamento general. La idea vino de varias ciudades, de unir varias escuelas y ver la interacción de los chicos. Un proyecto final dado por varios consejos de las escuelas. Así que habría varias personas para conocer.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que además de todos lo alumnos, incluso aquellos que ya hallan dejado el secundario, uno de esos días se llevaría a cabo una cena con los familiares de todos los chicos y luego una semana de convivencia. O sea… tírense de un precipicio, quien quiere estar con sus padres mientras está con sus amigos.

Sasuke se había quedado dormido al igual que todos los demás, solo Kisame estaba despierto, que estaba animado con la música. Ya los discos habían sido escuchados como cuatro veces y seguía. El aburrimiento lo puede todo. Sarutobi mira hacia el parabrisa y ve un cartel acercándose, sonríe al ver el lugar.

Sarutobi- despiértalos Kakashi- El preceptor asiente y poniéndose de pie avisa con toda su energía.

Kakashi- mmm llegamos-

…

…

…

Sarutobi pensaba si podría encubrir el asesinato de una persona en este viaje, por que Kakashi sería la victima. Que hombre más perezoso, irresponsable. Sarutobi estaba enterado de que Kakashi había hecho un trato con todos los alumnos. El trato era el siguiente, si ellos no provocaban peleas, el les perdonaba las faltas. Un gran ejemplo de responsabilidad, pero un buen amigo de los estudiantes.

Sarutobi- gracias por tu esfuerzo Kakashi-

Kakashi- de nada director-

Sarutobi- VAMOS ARRIBA, QUE LLEGAMOS AL CAMPAMENTO- Tranquilamente se empiezan a desperezar. Kurenai se levanta bruscamente y con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas le da las gracias a Naruto por dejarla escuchar música con el. El rubio expresa su felicidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sarutobi- bajaremos ordenados, esperen ha que estemos los profesores y yo abajo- Los alumnos se paran y se colocan en el pasillo del colectivo, algunos estirándose por el cansancio y otros con cara de sueño. Naruto se gira para ver a Gaara hablando con Anko, y la chica estaba muy animada. Ya una vez abajo todos los profesores y enfermeras, es el turno de los estudiantes. Naruto deja que Anko y Kurenai bajen primero y sigue el con Gaara. Lo primero que ven es una pared con el nombre "VALLE DEL FIN". Dos minutos después se encuentran todos abajo esperando las instrucciones del director.

Sarutobi- OK, escuchen… escuchen… KISAME DEJA LA MALDITA MUSICA- Un silencio reinó el grupo, el director enojado era escalofriante, pero una buena persona.

Sarutobi- como verán, no somos los únicos- Señalando más adelante donde otros micros traían alumnos de varias colegios.

Sarutobi- espero que muestren la delicadeza de nuestra enseñanza y la disciplina impuesta por sus directivos- al terminar esto, todos estallan en risas, provocando que una vena roja pulsante apareciera en la frente del anciano. Calmándose un poco continúa con su aburrido discurso (el mismo de todas las escuelas, muchas cosas que pueden resumirse en pocas palabras "NO ENSUCIEN EL NOMBRE DE SU ESCUELA").

Sarutobi- tendremos un encargado para nuestra escuela- Los minutos pasan y no llega nadie. A los quince minutos aparece un muchacho agitado por haber corrido al lugar. Tenía pelo negro alborotado, daba la imagen de que no era de esas personas que usan el peine, sino que se levantan y lo acomodan con las manos. A la primera impresión se presentan unos ojos verdes. Se mostraba con una camisa azul manga larga, en su bolsillo izquierdo tenía estampado el número nueve, unos pantalones cómodos, de esos usados para deportes. Y unas zapatillas negras, un poco sucias y gastadas. Claramente un fanático del deporte. Levantando su mano para secarse el sudor de la frente muestra una gorra blanca que se coloca nuevamente en su cabeza, para esconder el desastre que llama cabello.

Sarutobi- me alegra que haya venido… tan pronto- El sarcasmo volaba en el ambiente y el recién llegado no lo captó o se hizo el distraído.

-Claro, soy una persona muy responsable con mis deberes, no como esos jóvenes que viven de la fiesta- Algunos de los estudiantes aguantaban la risa por la cara que presentaba el viejo Sarutobi. El muchacho mueve su cabezada lado a lado y con una amigable actitud se presenta.

- Mi nombre es Gebara Karurosu, pero pueden llamarme Karu. Un gusto conocerlos. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien ya que seré su instructor de actividades diarias. Algunos de sus amigos están instalados en la casa ya. Luego nos presentaremos, cuando estemos más cómodos- Kabuto levanta la mano llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

Karu- es un poco temprano para las preguntas, pero dime-

Kabuto- ¿que edad tienes… Karu?-

Karu-… tengo 20 años-

Kabuto- eres un poco joven para ser instructor, a mi solo me pareces un idiota con aires de deportista frustrado- Sarutobi casi golpea la cara del muchacho por el atrevimiento pero la contestación del coordinador tampoco era esperada, sobretodo con esas palabras.

Karu- pues me lo dice, un anteojudo con aires de grandeza, al igual que los idiotas de sus compañeros- Sasuke, Sai, Neji y Kiba estaban un poco tentados por el comentario de Kabuto y ahora con la respuesta de este joven el odio los rodeó, una nueva persona se adhirió a la lista del grupo de abusadores. La mayoría se recompone de la conversación llevada por Karu con uno de sus compañeros, al igual que los profesores. Sarutobi estaba satisfecho con que alguien frenará la arrogancia del chico, pero hubiera preferido que utilizará otra forma de dirigirse.

Karu- OK, BIENVENIDOS, no a todos, ESTE ES EL CAMPAMENTO "VALLE DEL FIN"- Kabuto junto con Sai aplaudían sarcásticamente y hacían ruidos de tambores.

Karu- _("jejjejeje, me divertiré bastante con esta escuela")_- mirando al grupo de odiosos alumnos que continuaba burlándose. Naruto se comunicaba con Gaara de costado para que no sean regañados por no prestar atención a la presentación.

Naruto- pssss- Gaara mira de reojo y asiente para que continúe.

Naruto- ¿que pasó con Anko en el colectivo?- El rubio se ríe por al vergüenza del pelirrojo que era rara en el. Pero Gaara responde con artillería pesada.

Gaara- ¿que pasó entre tu y Kurenai, Romeo?- Ahora el sonrojado era Naruto. Más atrás de ellos se encontraban las chicas de las que hablaban. Anko golpea el brazo de su amiga para llamarla.

Anko- lindo momentito pasaste con ese rubio- Kurenai gira un poco su cara para evitar que vea sus mejillas en el estado que estaban.

Kurenai- y tu por poco no abusas del pelirrojo, por si no te acuerdas estabas tirado sobre el- Anko se ahoga por el comentario y golpeando más fuerte el brazo de su Yuhi le contesta.

Anko- es… interesante-

Kurenai- puede ser- sin desviar sus ojos de Naruto. Kurenai esboza una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Autor- JOJOJOJJOJOJ nuestro protagonista despertó interés en la bella Kurenai, esto será muy divertido, y este nuevo muchacho, Karu, se ganó un par de enemigos.

Naruto- ya córtala, no ves que están cansados de leer, además se te da por subirlo tan tarde. Eres un imbécil-

Autor- ya cállate, depresivo. Espero actualizar pronto y que no me odien por tardar. Di chau Naru- El rubio hace gestos obscenos desde un rincón. Y saca el famoso dedo del medio.

Autor- MAS RESPETO-

Naruto- Chupála-

Autor- perdonen su actitud. CHAUCHA-

Naruto- DEJEN UNA MALDITA REVIEW, QUE NO LES CUESTA-


	4. Verdadero ser, explota

Lamentablemente llegamos al campamento, y lo peor es que habría más antiguos alumnos y otras escuelas. Todo esto de la interacción entre los jóvenes, no sirve. Tiene que salir de forma espontánea y no armado como este puto proyecto escolar de fin de año. Se creen que no me dí cuenta. La interacción, como dije anteriormente, es algo básico de los seres humanos bla, bla, bla. Pero no, porque no converses con alguien vas a ser un maldito anormal o bicho raro. El término utilizado en las escuelas es, antisocial, un insulto modesto, delicado e ingeniosamente usado con la idea de lastimar al otro. Mientras más gente haya a tu alrededor, mejor, mayor la humillación.

En cada clase está el bufón, aquel que se las sabe todas. Tiene un montón de amigos que son más idiotas al juntarse con el, los cerebros se unen provocando que las estupideces sean mayores. Todos los abusones se sientan atrás de todo. Los directivos de las escuelas de todo el mundo, tendrían que poner un cartel que diga: SECTOR BURROS.

Hacen una broma, o lo que ellos creen como broma, y todos se ríen. Digo solo una palabra, PATÈTICO. Esos chicos que se ríen por miedo a que este los humille o por quedar bien con ese grupo. Al final ellos quedan con todas las amistades, los directivos les perdonan todo porque dicen que tiene problemas, es un chico confundido, hay que darle tiempo.

…

…

…

ANDA A CAGAR VIEJA SORETE, no se quieren hacer problemas, así que dejan que haga lo que quiera, pero si uno de los tranquilos hace algo malo, UHHHHH, son capaces de expulsarte. La escuela es injusta, demasiado para mi gusto. Por suerte es el ultimo año de secundaria, no aguanto por entrar a la universidad.

Elegir un futuro es difícil, hay que estar seguro de lo que anhelas. Muchos dicen yo quiero ser tal cosa, en tres años de universidad abandonan por que la carrera no les gusto. Perdiste tres años, es lamentable. Por eso yo no elegí nada todavía, dejo hasta el último día, tengo algunas cosas en mente.

Ok, sigo con lo anterior. Esos chicos que joden todo el puto día¿ustedes creen que tienen futuro?, o terminan drogadictos, alcohólicos, presos, muertos. Dirán, que extremista es este idiota, pero es verdad, les explicaré.

Primero, en todas las fiestas de adolescentes, no lo nieguen, corre la droga y el alcohol, sobretodo el alcohol. A corta edad te acostumbras a la borrachera, estas perdido. Tus llamados amigos, se divierten a costa de tus errores, pasas vergüenza y a veces ocurren cosas que no quisiste. Los arrogantes de la escuela viven de esto, la joda. Sales en estado de ebriedad, te arrestan, y digamos que la policía en este momento no es algo seguro, o sea, te golpean hasta la muerte en al cárcel, o te suicidas raramente con una soga ¿que estaba abajo de tu cama?, eres un mago, jajajajajaj. Igual estos pibes no tienen salvación, así que, les pase antes es lo mismo. Es mi opinión, pasa en todos lados del mundo.

Esto es algo para las chicas, no soy un insoportable, sino que me preocupo por ellas. No vayan a fiestas donde se juntan estos pibes, y encima ustedes toman, y en ves de controlarse, se ponen en pedo. Cuando un pibe se ofrece a ayudarte debido a tu condición… pierdes la virginidad, o quedas embarazada, con suerte no pasa nada. Es una lástima ver chicas hermosas de entre 15 y 18 años, caminando borrachas por las calle. Ha cambiado todo, a no ser que tengan deficiencia mental no digan que no. Y además visten tan provocativamente, que dan una vuelta y se les ve la tanga, después no se quejen si atraen gente que no quieren.

Los padres son molestos con el tema de la adolescencia, sobretodo en las mujeres, pero si uno lo analiza completamente, cada uno de los consejos que te dan tus parientes, son de gran ayuda en el peor momento de confusión que enfrentes. Hay gente que aprovecha tu inexperiencia. No creo que quieras terminar arrojado en un zanjón victima de una violación, y esto no es solo una advertencia para ellas, sino para nosotros, la gente degenerada es inevitable.

Con todo esto, algunos dirán, NO SALGO DE CASA. Pues no es para tanto, mientras no aparezca el coco… ¿Como se ganan amigos? Aquellos que solo tienen amistades hombres, pues búscate una chica rápido, antes de que piensen mal. Las mujeres lo denominan machismo, he escuchado hombres decir que la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no sirve, solo nos juntamos para coger. Es un comentario, falso. Aunque es verdad que la mayoría de los hombres solo se unen a las mujeres por sexo. Porque cuando uno se quiere acercar a una chica no es para amistad, es porque quieres sudar como cerdo con ella en la cama (lo puse lo más delicado posible).

Soy hombre, pero me da asco esos que les dan mala fama a los hombres, por que si algo malo hay de las mujeres, es que generalizan como locas. Un hombre las deja, todos los hombres son porquería.

Las feministas, nunca gozaron con un hombre, y los machistas pues… dejémoslo ahí, ya bastante los basuree¿para que más? De vez en cuando sale un comentario machista o chistes, (**¿Como darle mas libertad a la mujer?, poniéndole un alargue a la plancha… No me maten chicas…)**, pero es algo que se ha instalado en la cultura y para siempre. Pero ellas deberían primero conocerte antes de catalogarte por una pasada mala experiencia.

Bue… algunos le han mandado a este autor que lo haga más corto, pues VAYANSE A LA MIERDA, ES MI PUTO FIC, Y SI NO LES GUSTA JODANSE HIJOS DE RE MIL P…. Y LA RECONC… DE SU MA… (NO QUIERO OFENDER A NADIE) LOS DEJO CON EL AUTOR, EUUUUUUUUU YATO DEJA LA REVISTA PORNO Y VEN…

Autor- ESPERA ESTOY EN EL BAÑO-

Naruto- PAJERO DEL ORTO, APURATE, ESTAN ESPERANDO EL CAPITULO-

Autor- ESTOY DESCOMPUESTO, ESPERA…- Sonido de la cadena del baño.

Autor- gracias por ser tan CONSIDERADO… imbécil-

Naruto- de nada… chau-

Autor- disculpen nuevamente al protagonista, es un creído…-

Naruto- TE ESCUCHE FORRO PINCHADO-

Autor- ok sigamos en donde nos quedamos-

Kurenai mantenía su sonrojo por los comentarios elevados de su amiga Mitarashi Anko, no es que se haya enamorado perdidamente de Naruto, sino que una chispa de curiosidad surgió en su interior, el chico era callado, amable, delicado, pero a la vez lo rodeaba una cierta oscuridad, o eso es lo que ella presentía. Su amiga parece que ha desarrollado una nueva calentura, esta vez con el pelirrojo. Al ver a Uzumaki hablando tan amigablemente con Gaara mientras entraban a la casa donde pasarían unas cuantas semanas. La casa tenía un estilo colonial, ventanas, escalones y puertas de madera, unas columnas a ambos lados de la entrada pintadas de un color blanco con algunos detalles marrones.

Karu- OK, el pasillo de la izquierda los dirige hacia los dormitorios, del lado derecho dormirán los hombres, del lado izquierdo las mujeres. El pasillo de la derecha es para los profesores, cada habitación tiene un pequeño baño con todo lo necesario para la higiene. Los cuartos son de cuatro personas, así que armen grupos luego- Haciendo el gesto de lo que sigan, los dirige por los pasillos de madera, las paredes estaban empapeladas, con cuadros en donde se representaban maravillosos paisajes. El grupo termina en una puerta doble con vidrios repartidos.

Karu- esta es la pileta general, tienen reposeras a ambos lados, sombrillas, mesas- Mostrando una inmensa pileta incrustada al suelo, bastante honda. Las mesas y sillas eran de un plástico blanco muy fuerte.

Ino- ¿es climatizada?- Karu se gira y asiente con una sonrisa.

Karu- la pileta esta a su disponibilidad cuando quieran, pero hay un lago cercano, en donde se juntaran todas las escuelas, luego se los mostraré- Karu cierra la puerta y continúa con el tour. Caminando hacia otra puerta se encuentran con un gran gimnasio, desde cintas, hasta pesas; todo lo necesario para el ejercicio.

Karu- también a su completa disponibilidad-

Sakura- ¿hay algún salón para bailar o algo?-

Karu- hay uno, pero es general, es una clase de auditorio, pero cada fin de semana se utiliza como una discoteca, habrá un DJ, luces, el campamento costea lo mejor-

Karu- es todo lo básico, los baños están opuestos a la sala de gimnasia, pero cada cuarto tiene el suyo. Si me siguen llegaremos adonde están sus demás compañeros, llegaron con otros profesores hace dos horas- Al llegar a una puerta corrediza, saluda y se retira dejando a los profesores entrar con los demás. Era una sala general con baldosas que presentaban detalles azules claros, mantenía un ambiente fresco. Un conjunto de sillones de tres cuerpos y algunos individuales, una mesa de algarrobo con varias lámparas, las sillas eran de un terciopelo rojo oscuro, y el respaldar estaba con forma de enredadera que se unían en la punta.

El campamento presentaba un gran porvenir económico, al parecer el socio de este lugar era un tal Gatto, por varios noticieros se había incriminado a este hombre con personas de oscura ocupación y reputación.

En medio del salón, estaban una pelirroja vestida cómodamente con un short rojo y una remera blanca que dejaba entrever su ombligo, un pequeño piercing brillaba. Al lado de ella había otra chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura, hermosos rasgos femeninos y una tez blanca, tenía una camisa desabotonada y una musculosa negra debajo, que ajustaba su cuidado cuerpo, unos pantalones negros ajustados. Un chico pelirrojo, con una cara de inmensa tranquilidad, se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre un sillón escuchando música por su celular, vestía completamente de ropa negra, con unas líneas blancas bajando desde su camisa hasta el pantalón. Un conjunto deportivo. Al lado de el, un joven de pelo negro corto, le hablaba animadamente, mientras el otro lo ignoraba o eso parecía. Este tenía un pantalón verde oscuro y una camisa blanca desabotonada mostrando un poco su pecho.

Itachi- TOBI, DEJALO EN PAZ- El joven deja de parlotear y se acerca a saludar salvajemente a su amigo, seguido de un sonriente Sasori.

Tayuya- ERA HORA, MALDITO IDIOTA, ESTUVE ESPERANDO COMO UNA LOCA PARA QUE LLEGARAN, VEO QUE ESTAN LO VEJETES- Sarutobi evita agarrar del cuello a la chica por el comentario expulsado tan sonoramente.

Tsunade- no cambio nada…- Apareciendo desde otra puerta, salen varios profesores con cansancio presente en sus cuerpos.

Yugao- Asuma, Yamato, Zabuza; pudieron manejarlos bastante bien- Estos la miran con una gota en la cabeza, al parecer se había complicado controlarlos. Sobretodo Tobi que parecía un pendejo hiperactivo, o un hámster.

Naruto- Gaara… no pertenecemos acá… vayamos a los cuartos…- Gaara viendo que son solo amigos de Itachi y del hermano menor, se alejan seguido de otros para el pasillo de las habitaciones. Raramente Tenten, Neji y Shikamaru los seguían. Naruto le señala una habitación a su amigo y entran rápidamente con sus bolsos.

Shika- Choji… entremos en esta- El Akimichi asiente felizmente y entra junto con Lee y Neji. Choji y Lee estaban un poco sorprendidos por sus compañeros de cuarto.

Tenten- Hinata tomemos esta- La tímida Hyuuga asiente un poco nerviosa y sigue a su compañera. Shino toma calladamente un cuarto para solo dos personas y cierra la puerta.

Naruto y Gaara examinaban el cuarto, cuatro camas de una plaza y media, colchones cómodos, y sabanas junto con un acolchado con el logo del campamento. Una ventana les daba vista hacia unos campos traseros, la brisa de la mañana entraría a temprana hora. Un escritorio con dos cajoneras cercano a esta, con cinco sillas, era bastante amplia. Un televisor de unas veinte pulgadas colgaba de unos tirantes de hierro, dando una buena vista a ambas camas. El control se encontraba en el escritorio con una funda transparente, de esas que vienen cuando compras un televisor.

Naruto- crucemos los dedos porque no vengan idiotas al cuarto- Gaara se gira y lo mira confundido.

Gaara- no soportaría tres idiotas en una misma habitación- Naruto sacaba su ropa y la acomodaba en el armario de seis puertas apoyado contra la pared lateral. Se ríe por el comentario. El pelirrojo no puede evitar ver las marcas en los brazos de Naruto.

Gaara- no pienses hacer nada extremo en estas semanas- Con un tono serio y frío.

Naruto- no se de que hablas, pero no lo haré- Haciéndose el que no sabe de lo que hablaba.

Ya los cuartos se estaban llenando. En uno estaban Hinata, Tenten, Sakura e Ino. Otro era Choji, Shika, Neji y Lee. Tayuya, Haku, Anko y Kurenai tomaron uno de los más alejados. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi y Sasori tomaron el siguiente a Naruto. Kabuto, Sai, Deidara, tomaron una de las habitaciones cercanas a los baños, vaya uno a saber porque.

La puerta de la habitación de los dos amigos se abre y aparecen unos ruidosos Sasuke y Kiba. Por segundos se presenta un incómodo silencio entre los ocupantes, hasta que Sasuke habla arrogantemente, como es de costumbre diariamente.

Sasuke- nos tocó con los fracasados, pues tendremos que convivir- Apoyando su bolso en la cama de la punta contraria a la de Naruto. Kiba se queja como si le hubiera tocado lo peor en el mundo y deja su bolso en la cama cercana al Uchiha.

Naruto- si quieres puedes cambiarte a otra habitación- Con un tono inocente y un poco de sarcasmo.

Sasuke- no podré divertirme más, son tan raros ustedes. Pero no hay tantas habitaciones, así que no queda otra-

Gaara- mira quien habla- El Uchiha deja de acomodar sus cosas y lo mira desafiante, acercándose rápidamente apoya su frente contra la del pelirrojo y lo mira amenazante.

Sasuke- ¿que dijiste, puto?- Su tono con veneno.

Gaara- lo que oíste, mal cogido- Kiba se acerca a Naruto para prevenir que no se entrometa en el enfrentamiento. El Uchiha ve que sería un gran problema si se pelea en el primer día, así que lo perdonaría… por ahora

Sasuke- jaajajjaja, tratemos de llevarnos bien, bebé- Se aleja y continúa acomodando su ropa. Kiba cachetea amistosamente la mejilla del rubio y se retira.

Naruto- calmate, es temprano- Gaara asiente y se va al baño del cuarto.

Kiba- HEY imbécil, no te creas la gran cosa, porque te haya hablado la amiga de Itachi-

Naruto- no se de que hablas- colgando un par de camisas y pantalones.

Kiba- te vimos en el micro, no te ilusiones. Eso se llama lástima, porque crees que te hablaría a ti, porquería. Eres basura, por eso te ignoran, si no fueras tan afeminado jajajja- El rubio deja caer sus perchas y se pone frente a frente al Inuzuka.

Naruto- acércate un momento Kiba…-

Los profesores se encontraban caminando por los pasillos hacia sus cuartos, con sus cuerpos cansados arrastran los pies cómicamente.

Sarutobi- espero que se lleven bien en estas vacaciones- Masajeándose la sien, con un suspiro.

Asuma- no te preocupes, el ambiente les ayudará- Palmeando la espalda de su padre.

Sarutobi- por suerte Konohamaru no llegó todavía como habían dicho. Tendré tranquilidad por unas horas-

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Los profesores y las enfermeras se giran para ver hacia el otro pasillo, y ven a un Kiba volando contra la pared contraria con toda su espalda dejando la cabeza a salvo. Saliendo de la puerta, un Naruto siendo sostenido por el Uchiha, que forcejeaba con gotas de sudor en su frente, se hacía imposible pararlo. Asuma y Kakashi se acercan corriendo rápidamente para separarlos. Naruto se safa y corre por Kiba que corre por el pasillo como si escapara de un demonio, Uzumaki lo empuja con su hombro y destrozan la puerta del costado izquierdo.

Tayuya y Kurenai se asustan ante el golpe, la puerta cae de repente seguida de dos chicos, el rubio golpeaba animadamente el rostro del otro. Haku se subía a la cama para escapar de la riña en escena.

Tayuya- HIJOS DE PUTA, PAREN- Los puños de Uzumaki aplastaban la piel del Inuzuka que intenta alejarse de la furia que presentaba en sus movimientos.

Kurenai- Naru… Naruto- El rubio incrustaba sus puños en el estomago de un quejoso Kiba, este le golpea el costado con su rodilla y lo aleja. Kabuto aparece por detrás y lo toma del cuello y la cintura, Kiba aprovecha y lo golpea en los riñones fuertemente. Antes de que continúe una patada le destroza el estomago, Gaara salta en defensa de su amigo. Anko mira sorprendida el cambio de humor de los dos amigos.

Sasuke intenta golpear la cabeza de Naruto pero es detenido por un agarre. Karu lo mira serio y aprieta su agarre fieramente, Sasuke se arrodilla del dolor.

Asuma- gracias Karu- Los profesores separan a los jóvenes, Gaara y Naruto eran sostenidos por Kakashi, Zabuza y Yamato. Kabuto se había escapado por el costado, Sasuke y Kiba son detenidos por Asuma y Karu. El director se acerca al lugar del desastre y con firmeza se para frente a los alumnos.

Sarutobi- AHORA EXPLIQUEN QUE OCURRE- Todas las chicas y chicos observaban desde sus puertas asombrados el descontrol. Shikamaru miraba con un toque de felicidad la golpiza que había recibido Kiba, era hora de que alguien pusiera fin a su arrogancia. Sasuke iba a protestar pero Itachi lo mira de reojo.

Itachi- idiota…- Con eso cierra la puerta de su habitación.

Sarutobi- ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA EXPLICACIÒN, JÒVENES- Kakashi ya no aguantaba la fuerza del rubio, era imparable. Sarutobi ve que no tiene intención de irse sin romperle los dientes a Kiba. Para sorpresa de todos, Kurenai se acerca a Naruto frente a frente y pone su mano en su pecho.

Kurenai- te calmarás, AHORA- Uzumaki la mira con un poco de ira, pero se calma y sacando la mano violentamente se apoya contra la pared de brazos cruzados.

Sakura- que te pasa Naruto, no hagas berrinches- gritaba una confundida pelirrosa desde su puerta, Ino y Tenten a su lado y detrás de ellas una asustada Hinata. Yamanaka le codea el brazo y susurra bajamente.

Ino- no es un simple berrinche… mejor cierra la boca, esto no pinta bien-

Sarutobi- QUE ES ESTO, CASI SE MATAN EN MINUTOS DE HABER LLEGADO. ESTO NO ES UN ZOOLÒGICO, ACA NO QUIERO ANIMALES. DISCULPENSE, ES UNA ORDEN- Los profesores y las enfermeras se relajan por el orden que sometió el director con sus palabras. Naruto y Kiba se acercan y golpean sus frentes dolorosamente.

Kiba- mejor cuídate la espalda, rubia tonta-

Naruto- cierra el culo, perro de mierda- Kakashi los separa con un empujón.

Kakashi- ASUMA, llévate a Uzumaki y Gaara al salón, yo me ocupo de Uchiha e Inuzuka- Asuma asiente y los lleva de las remeras, ante las quejas. Kakashi toma los brazos de los otros dos y los lleva cerca de la piscina para que no se junten con los demás. Anko suspira y se acerca a su amiga que se encuentra mirando perdidamente, masajeando su mano. El pasillo se liberaba de a poco.

Anko- ¿estás bien?-

Kurenai- no lo entiendo…- Mitarashi se muestra un poco confundida al principio pero luego entiende y coloca una mano en el hombro de Yuhi.

Anko- no lo conoces, no lo juzgues. En el micro era un buen chico, vaya uno a saber del porque de la pelea, los amigos del hermano menor de Itachi no son lo mejor tampoco- Kurenai sonríe y deja el ya vació pasillo, para entrar a una destruida habitación. La pelirroja arroja sus maletas asustando a Haku.

Tayuya- Y QUIEN DEMONIOS ARREGLARA ESTO, ESPERO QUE LOS VEJETES NOS DEN OTRA HABITACIÒN O CAMBIEN LA PUTA PUERTA- Las otras tres compañeras presentan una gota en la cabeza por el lenguaje usado en el grito.

Haku- nunca cambiarás…-

Tayuya- ¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE?- La gota aumenta en mayor medida en las cabezas.

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN A AQUELLOS QUE NO, PORQUE SE QUE TOMAN UN TIEMPO LIBRE Y ECHAN UN VISTAZO A ESTE FIC. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. **


	5. Purificación filosa

Todavía tengo ganas de matar a alguien, ese estúpido de Kiba, me saco de quicio. Seré sincero, lo de Kurenai me lastimó bastante, creo que puede tener razón, después por que se fijaría en alguien como yo, cuando puede estar con ese Itachi Uchiha, u otro. En un maldito día ya me introduje en un mundo de fantasía, Kurenai y yo… somos muy diferentes, es imposible.

Mi intención era devolverles todo con el paso de los días, pero me deje llevar por el momento y le rompí la cara de culo a ese Inuzuka, lo detesto… saben algo… el no era así antes, era como yo. Si créanlo, se mantenía callado, no molestaba a nadie, pero cambió, o mejor dicho lo cambiaron las amistades.

Algo muy común en las escuelas, cuando alguien entra a un grupo de personas, la mayoría de las veces adopta las mismas costumbres que los otros integrantes, ya sea forma de vestir, hablar, mear, cagar. Andan juntos para todos lados como un par de trolas.

Gracias a dios, si hay uno, me salvó Gaara. Fue como que mis puños reaccionaron por si solos, y bastante bien, jejejejejeje. Hijo de puta. Encima el otro lo ayudaba a que me golpeen, ese anteojudo mal parido.

Ustedes ven que cuando una persona anda sola, no se mete en problemas; pero cuando está con su grupito, se les da por armas quilombos, se agrandan, se creen superiores, las mierdas. A veces los abusos en la escuela toman otros rumbos, como físicos, a cuantos pibes de sus escuelas los han cagado a palos, patean, empujan. Y cuando el grupo es mas grande termina peor. El consejo que uno da es: esquiva el problema. Pero el consejo que a uno le sale en el momento es: rómpele la cabeza de una patada, y déjalo desmayado en la calle. Violento, si… pero esos pensamientos se cruzan en todos aquellos que lo sufren, me van a decir que nunca cerraron los ojos y se imaginaron golpear a todos esos idiotas.

En estos tiempos, los padres, tíos, o lo que tengan; no nos pueden controlar, estamos en una etapa rebelde en la que queremos hacer todo lo que no nos dejan hacer, es un sentimiento… genial. Si leyeron anteriormente habrán visto que Sakura me dijo que dejara el berrinche… la perra no sabe nada. Ojo, no es que me cae mal Sakura es que… como decirlo… me da asco que sea tan superficial, años anteriores la he visto, y era una excelente chica. Eso mismo. Era.

La gente que habla de ti sin conocerte es la mayoría de la que tienes en el aula, la escuela es un campo de guerra, encuentras cada pedazo de imbécil, y uno se pregunta… ¿estos son los genios del futuro?, un futuro muy negro…

La edad entre 14 y 21 es la mejor, en mi opinión. Las minas, y QUE MINAS, son más atrevidas que una conejita playboy, tengo un problema con las chicas… culpa de Jiraiya. Perder la virginidad, no significa tanto para el hombre como en la mujer, algunas son capaces de cortártelo si te acercas, nosotros estamos más preparados para eso, las chicas tienen un pensamiento en la cabeza, y SIEMPRE ESTAN EN DUDA EN EL MOMENTO QUE TU AMIGO GRITA: "EMPUJA EMPUJA", uno re ilusionado y llega la frase que te clava un puñal en el corazón y en los huevos.

Chica- creo que deberíamos esperar…-

Chico- claro, cuando tu puedas _("ahora con que bajo la erección, y encima yo tiré las revistas con la idea de que no las necesitaría más")-_

Chica- ¿no estas enojado?-

Chico- nunca me enojaría contigo _("¿tendrá alguna prima?")-_

JAJAAJJAJJAJAJJAJA A CUANTOS SE LES HABRA PASADO POR LA CABEZA ESA IDEA, ESA NO… EN DONDE ESTA EL CEREBRO…. MAN LA OTRA… SUBE UN POCO… MAS HOMBRE… ESA… EN DONDE TIENES EL PELO… YA SE QUE TIENES PELO AHÍ TAMBIEN PERO…. AHHHHHHH NO IMPORTA.

Eso de que el sexo fue hecho para los adultos… lo mejor es escuchar a los padres decir… Adiós princesa… la princesa ya traicionó al reino hace rato jijijij. En cambio los hombres mientras menos sexo tenemos, o nos volvemos más idiotas, nerviosos, pajeros, gordos. Y la ansiedad mata.

Gaara una vez me dijo, quisiera ser anciano…

Yo le pregunté por que…

El me dijo, el viagra te lo dan gratis, en algunos lugares…

…

Sabio el pibe, demasiado, no es anormal, hay jóvenes que usan viagra pero no por impotencia sino para excitar el miembro mas rápido, sobretodo en la primera vez, algunos usan esa pastilla azul por miedo a que no tenga erección en el acto y la chica lo deje o se burle, vaya uno a saber que cosas se cruzan por la cabeza en ese momento.

Yo como buen amigo que soy, le conté lo que escuché por radio el otro día. Un hombre de unos setenta años, de plata, se la pasaba con putas. ¿Que paso?, el viejo boludo, se tomó como tres pastillas y se le infló como un cohete, a los 20 minutos le da un infarto. La loca llamó a la ambulancia y cuando vinieron, según los periodistas, la bolsa negra para los fiambres (cadáveres) no cerraba… Salio en diarios y todo, parecía que el coso tenía vida todavía… Yo no quiero morir con el palo parado…

Dirán porque estoy hablando de esto… no sé. En este momento estoy en el baño de mi habitación, después de un reto del director. ¿Que hago?, purificándome, sacando lo negro, el veneno. Es algo que empecé hace años, y lo seguí realizando. Duele, el filo en la piel, arde como el culo, pero si muevo horizontalmente apretando el mango con el pulgar es rápido.

Es un alivio inmenso, toda la frustración sale a chorros, evito lugares peligrosos, no quiero morirme… por ahora. No tengo una explicación breve del porque lo hago, se que traerá consecuencias… pero es algo inevitable… no pu… puedo par… parar.

Sigue contando lo que ocurre, estoy cansado.

Autor- pobre Naruto… luego de que el director le diera un discurso sobre la disciplina, la amistad y otras cosas que les dan en manuales a los profesores. Gaara se dormía en el asiento siguiente a él, cosa que enojo a no más poder a Sarutobi. A la media hora pudieron salir, el pelirrojo se fue a buscar algo para comer, mientras que el rubio se dirigió a su habitación sin prestar atención a las miradas de sus compañeros, sabía que querían hablarle, pero no le importaba, tenía que escapar de este infierno…

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación toma su bolso y saca de un bolsillo, una clase de cuchillo, tan pequeño que parece una navaja. Abriendo la puerta del baño, baja la tapa del inodoro, y se sienta, cruzando los dedos porque no llegara nadie, Sasuke y Kiba estaban siendo regañados.

Cortando por arriba del codo, relaja su cuerpo, la sangre corriendo en un fino hilo hacia el suelo, donde había clocado una serie de pedazos de papel higiénico para no manchar la cerámica del baño. Revive el momento en que sacó la mano de Kurenai, no le importaba ya, estaba creyendo en los cuentos de hadas y no era su intención, un grupo no se junta con los fracasados. Limpiando su brazo, toma los papeles y los arroja al inodoro, toca el botón y espera a que se lo lleve la corriente. Abriendo la puerta guarda el limpio cuchillo y se cambia la ropa superior, se coloca una remera negra de manga larga, es mejor prevenir.

Cerrando su bolso, decide dar un vistazo al lugar, tanto afuera como adentro. Al salir del cuarto se encuentra frente a frente con Kisame, que lo saluda amigablemente.

Kisame- Naruto… me prestas tus CDS¿si?- El rubio lo mira con una gota en la cabeza, volviendo a su cuarto toma los discos del bolso y se los entrega a un feliz Kisame que se inunda en un desastre de alto volumen y metal. Cerrando por fin la puerta se dispone a retirarse pero es llamado por el hermano de Sasuke.

Itachi- perdona a mi hermano, es un inútil, peor a veces es buena persona.. Sobre Kabuto no te preocupes, hable con el y no te molestará- Naruto está confuso, era increíble que Itachi fuera alguien amable, al parecer lo juzgó mal.

Naruto- gracias Itachi, voy a recorrer el lugar… nos vemos- El Uchiha saluda y se mete en su cuarto, pero no sin antes decir una última cosa.

Itachi- Kurenai está un poco triste… creo que andaba por los patios- Naruto asiente inconscientemente. Caminando por el pasillo se acerca a la puerta principal y abre dejando entrar un rayo de sol de la tarde, estirando sus brazos se dispone a conocer el campamento "Valle del Fin".

Mirando hacia el costado ve a Karu que lo saluda, pero de pronto cae contra le suelo, alguien lo ha empujado. Levantando la mano para tapar el sol, ve que es la silueta de una chica.

Karu- AHHHHHHH TOTO- La chica se le arroja encima en suaves golpes.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS TOTO- Un claro tono de enojo en su voz.

Karu- PERDON, SEÑORITA HAKERINE TOTOME- La chica lo toma de la oreja y lo lleva a otro lugar. Naruto se ríe, parecen ser muy amigos, ella tenía pelo café, piel blanca y delgada, más no pudo ver por la distancia, pero parecía mucho menor que Karu. Daba risa pensar que fuera mangoneado por una mujer mucho menor que el.

Naruto se olvida de la situación y se encamina hacia los patios, ve las diferentes casas, grupos de estudiantes, de diversas edades. La casa de la escuela de Konoha, estaba rodeada por una hermosa serie de árboles, el sol provocaba grandes sombras sobre las paredes laterales de la casa. Una cancha de fútbol con el césped en perfectas condiciones, una cancha de básquet, los aros a gran altura, no de esas echas para los niños. Más al fondo un campo para Volley y Tenis, las redes ya preparadas. Pateando algunas rocas salientes en el pasto ve a una Kurenai sentada contra un árbol, disfrutando la sombra de las hojas. Su rostro un poco triste, lo que lo confunde un poco, sin pensar en lo que había dicho sobre que lo de ellos era imposible, se acerca a ella.

Naruto- ¿como andas Kurenai?- La chica levanta su cabeza y lo mira un poco sorprendida, intenta levantarse pero el rubio le dice con la mano que no. Apoyando su espalda contra el tronco se sienta, los dos quedan disfrutando del momento, Naruto recuerda como movió violentamente la mano de Yuhi y se disculpa seriamente.

Naruto- Kurenai…-

Kurenai- ¿si?- Mirándolo con esos intensos ojos rojos que lo enamoran, un pequeño sonrojo se forma en sus mejillas.

Naruto- quería pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió hace unas horas… no fue mi intención lastimarte…- Kurenai sonríe por la inocencia del rubio. Los dos quedan frente a frente hasta que Yuhi pregunta.

Kurenai- ¿que ocurrió?-

Naruto- Kiba dijo algunas cosas que no debía…- Ella ve que es mejor dejar el tema, pero todavía se encontraba sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del joven. Tenía una gran furia, como si estuviera soportando mucho y finalmente explotó.

Kurenai- Tayuya anda exigiendo la cabeza de quienes rompieron la puerta, por suerte Karu llamó a un encargado de carpintería en el campamento, y la colocó en minutos. Sabes… les haz caído muy bien a Itachi y Kisame, es raro…-

Naruto- Itachi es… tu…- Tenía que preguntarlo, aunque el Uchiha lo estuviera ayudando, podría ser una trampa, para hacerlo pasar vergüenza.

Kurenai- jaajajjaja, nooo, somos como hermanos, aunque no lo creas es una buena persona… no como el tonto de su hermano menor-

Naruto- ajajja, tienes razón…-

Kurenai- ¿tienes a alguien?-

Naruto- NO. Ehhhh… no…- Kurenai ve el nerviosismo de Uzumaki y decide seguir con el interrogatorio.

Kurenai- ¿te gusta alguien?- Naruto se frotaba las manos sudando un poco, le pregunta la persona que ama totalmente.

Naruto- cough cough… ehhhh si… hay una chica- Encontrando interesante ver al caracol caminar por el pasto, dejando su baba.

Kurenai- ¿como es ella?-

Naruto- pues… no la conozco mucho, pero es un poco mayor que yo, tiene pelo oscuro y hermosos ojos, es amable… buen cuerpo- Kurenai lo mira sospechosamente ante el comentario, apuntando con su dedo culposamente.

Kurenai- eres como todos los hombres…- Naruto mueve sus brazos en defensa.

Naruto- NO, NO. Su físico es lo de menos. Pero su forma de ser es lo que me atrae, es una gran mujer…-

Kurenai- sabes todo esto, sin conocerla… o eres muy inteligente o muy impulsivo- Colocando su mano sobre la de el sin darse cuenta. El rubio esta con más calor que un horno. La chica lo toma como algo amigable pero no ve el efecto grave que provoca en el rubio.

Kurenai- esa persona… ¿está en el campamento?- Naruto traga saliva y asiente con los ojos cerrados, cosa que Yuhi encuentra lindo, parece un niño.

Kurenai- pelo oscuro… pueden ser…- Naruto quería salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse por todo un año. Su compañera se mantiene pensante apoyando un dedo sobre su mejilla blanca.

Kurenai- pues… Haku, esa chica Hinata, oscuro… oscuro. Tu dices pelo negro- Naruto asiente ya perdiendo la conciencia.

Naruto- (_"SOY PATETICO")-_

Kurenai- pues solo está Haku y… ¿yo?- Esta se gira rápidamente para ver el rostro de Naruto, que hace lo mejor para controlarse.

Kurenai- Naruto… ¿tu gustas de mi?- La chica muestra un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que está en crecimiento constante.

-NARUTOO- Este se levanta y le hace señas a Gaara, que lo había llamado.

Naruto- me llama Gaara, nos hablamos luego Kurenai- Sin dejarle hablar a Yuhi que queda con las palabras en su boca. Se queda mirando hacia el frente perdidamente. Uzumaki se acerca a Gaara y recibe un golpe en el hombro por parte de este.

Gaara- me debes una…-

Naruto- ¿de que hablas?-

Gaara- pude ver tu calentura desde la puerta, estabas por tirártela y cagar la única posible oportunidad de una relación con ella-

Naruto- no soy un degenerado-

Gaara- y yo me tiño el pelo-

Naruto- ¿en serio?- Gaara evita matarlo a golpes, y se encaminan al interior de la casa, apenas entran, el amigo de Naruto recibe un abrazo de Anko, que venía con un maravilloso escote.

Anko- ¿que haces lindo?- Este la mira con un sonrojo, pero no contesta.

Naruto- estábamos hablando sobre tonterías-

Anko- ok… oye ¿haz visto a mi amiga?- El rubio contesta firme como un soldado.

Naruto- está en los árboles cercanos a los patios- Anko sonríe y masajea el pelo de Gaara, con eso sale por la puerta principal. El rubio mira a Gaara con asco, por la baba cayendo del costado de su boca.

Naruto- oye IDIOTA-

Gaara- sus pechos jijijijij ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- Los profesores que pasaban miraban confusos la escena, Uzumaki arrastraba a un baboso Gaara.

Mitarashi camina con sus brazos cruzados hasta la ubicación de Kurenai, sus ojos con un brillo lujurioso, que no pasa desapercibido por el ojo analítico de la morocha. Kurenai se levanta y mira a su amiga con sospecha.

Kurenai- ¿que?- Anko se acerca y codea el estomago de Yuhi juguetonamente.

Anko- ¿que pasó¿aparecieron las mariposas¿te visitó cupido?-

Kurenai- ¿de que hablas?-

Anko- tienes un rojo fuerte en las mejillas y unos ojos calidos… te conozco demasiado, loquita- Kurenai empuja amistosamente a Mitarashi, para luego ponerse seria y girar su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Anko- ¿dijo algo?-

Kurenai- creo que se me declaró… indirectamente… solo hable yo pero… creo que sí… HAYYYYYY no se- Anko mostraba una sonrisa al ver las dudas de su amiga.

Anko- te llama la atención… ese chico te está envolviendo. Nunca pensé que te conquistaría uno menor que tu-

Kurenai- no se que hacer Anko…- Mitarashi abraza a Yuhi y luego se encaminan hacia la casa. Ya una vez alejadas, detrás de la pared salen unas personas.

-quien lo diría, Kabuto-

Kabuto- lo miso digo Sai, tenemos el punto débil del rubio, será muy divertido… demasiado-

OK como verán nuestro protagonista se le ha declarado INDIRECTAMENTE, pero estuvo cerca, y Kurenai está con dudas, alguien los ha visto, SERA UN DESASTRE.

Oye Naruto… eres un maricón.

Naruto- JAJAJAAJ… estás muerto…-

Autor- NO, DEJA EL CUCHILLO, HABLEMOS TRANQUILAMENTE…-

Naruto- TE VOY A HACER UN ENEMA CON ESTO, TE VOY A ROMPER EL CU… HIJO DE PU… Y LA… $··"$·$/&$·-

Autor- HASTA LA PROXIMA…-

Naruto- LA PUERTA TIENE TRABA…-

Autor- no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-


	6. Interrogatorio incómodo P1

Dirán que me hacía el chico rudo, para luego asustarme al declararme a Kurenai… pues tienen razón, soy un cobarde. Aunque le di un montón de pistas hasta que ella adivinó, me faltaba ponerle un cartel con el nombre de ella, pero bue… por lo menos sabe un poco, que me gusta. Gaara como siempre un amigazo, me salva de la vergüenza, aunque ahora estoy con la duda de que me dirá, seguramente la clásica… "seamos amigos", la gran frase para decir indirectamente, "no me gustas, tírate a un pozo".

No es que les tenga miedo a las mujeres ni nada de eso, me encantan las mujeres, sobretodo con la profesional que tuve por primera vez… y Temari no se quedaba atrás, pero está la ley entre amigos… "no te metas con la hermana de tu amigo".

El que inventó eso es un idiota, las hermanas de tus amigos son las mejores, y tienta, un día vi a la hermana de Kiba y te digo, se disparó como un cohete, que mujer… una buena delantera y un trasero bastante GRRRRRRRRRRR… me llega a escuchar Kurenai, me mata, aunque no se si le importara. La verdad espero tener alguna relación con ella, me atrae demasiado: como le dije, no solo me interesa el físico sino su actitud, es algo que me atrapa.

Uno tiene la idea que nunca podría competir contra los populares, así pensaba antes… ellos tienen la imagen de un idiota Naruto, que se calla y se aguanta todo, el cuerpo plano. Pero si me sacara la remera, creo que sonrojaría unas cuantas pibas. No soy narcisista, uno tiene que quererse y verse bien… si te rebajas, o piensas que no eres la gran cosa… te deprimes. Todos servimos para un propósito, tenemos algo que nos hace diferentes a los demás, y pueden ser boludeces.

Antes los mas populares eran los intelectuales, o como se dice ahora… bochos, comelibros, nerds… como ha cambiado, ahora ser popular no depende de las mejores notas, el respeto, la amistad… depende de que tan boludo seas, con cuantas chicas te haz revolcado, a cuantos compañeros molestas… es raro ¿no?, de un extremo a otro. La sociedad va en declive, y mal.

Da ira que solo te hablen para pedirte cosas, útiles, hojas de carpeta… la tarea… tu prima… pero luego te cruzan por ahí, y no te conocen, no entiendo que les cuesta ser un poco más amables… pero he llegado a una conclusión que la mayoría dirá que es cierto y al que le caiga mal que se joda.

Luego de varios años de seguimiento, observación y… que verso… esto es así:

- Los populares, tienen todo, celulares, MP4 o esa mierdita de IPOD, toda la tecnología nueva, los padres le dan todos los gustos para que SU hijo no les rompa los huevos, el pibe se siente solo en la casa, y en la escuela busca llamar la atención de sus compañeros, haciendo tonterías… desesperadamente trata de formar un grupo que lo reconozca y no sentirse rechazado como en su casa, por eso los mas vagos van siempre a la escuela… no quieren estar en un lugar que no los reconocen. La posible solución a estos idiotas, ignorados por los padres, es no reírse de lo que hacen, cuando vean que nadie les da importancia se calmara… pero es imposible… los guanacos a su lado se ríen como imbéciles todo el día… y eso aumenta el ego y seguridad de ese chico.

Ahora… ¿díganme cuantos de ustedes han tenido relaciones?, desde los 15 años… ese tema es el principal de todo hombre, la mayoría dice: "Me junto plata y me encamo con una puta o voy a un cabaret" JjajaAjjajajjaja… idiota.

En los cabaret, nunca COGERAS… las pibas te calientan y te hacen comprar tragos, cuando te das cuenta no tienes un peso, te exprimen plantándote la idea de que se acostarán contigo y luego que no tienes plata te saca el patovica del lugar, a veces los mismos guardias son los mismos novios de las chicas, así que si sales vivo de ahí, eres un suertudo. Las mejores chicas son las de tu propia escuela, vecinas… incluso primas… no digan "HAYYYYY QUE DEGERADO", señores y señoras… antes los hombres debutaban con las primas y ahora sigue en algunos lugares, quien sabe, por ahí su viejo hizo eso.

Háganme caso y pregunten a sus padres de cualquier forma, como broma o indirecta, pero nunca directa… pregúntenles si era verdad lo de las primas o era una joda utilizada por los comediantes…

Como decía anteriormente, es mejor que sean chicas de su edad, (yo soy un poco hipócrita ya que Jiraiya me hizo debutar con una de esas locas, no me arrepiento, tendría que hacerle un monumento a ese culo "El templo del culo perfecto"), saben que con chicas amigas, vecinas, el sexo es seguro y no se contagiarán nada de sida, sífilis, pikachu, o esas cosas.

Las chicas siempre dicen que quieren que su primera vez sea con alguien especial. Muy lindo el comentario, ahora pregunto… porque se encaman con cualquiera después… que pasó con el hombre perfecto, no existe esa persona, y el hombre nunca será perfecto, al igual que tampoco lo serán ustedes. Quizas su mejor amigo sea el indicado, alguien que las ayuda, las consuela en sus peores momentos, aquel que golpearía al que te manoseó, el que te llama para ver como estas los días que faltas a la escuela, el que te salva de los momentos más vergonzosos. Pero entiendo el miedo que tienen, la amistad… si sale mal, no son más amigos, y arruinarían una relación de años. Son muy complicadas… pero algo seguro, es que el hombre sin la mujer no sirve… Igual un consejo, no vallan a encarar minas con piropos viejos, la del bombón… tampoco vallan con estos:

- Al pan, pan Al vino, vino Y en tu culo mi pepino.

-Se te cayó un pétalo… flor de puta…

Esos no funcionan, a no ser que la segunda sea verdad jejejjejejej. Ok… ya no se de que hablar por ahora, tenía un tema más pero alargaría mucho… Y MUCHA GENTE, que no daré el nombre, ODIAN TANTO MONÓLOGO…

Ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, y como era el primer día se haría en el gran comedor general, para que los diferentes jóvenes y chicos interactúen con los demás, o sea el gran quilombo. Naruto se encontraba en el cuarto sentado en el borde de la cama, siendo observado por un enojado Kiba y un perezoso Sasuke, Gaara estaba acostado leyendo una revista de deportes sin ni siquiera darles interés a los otros ocupantes. El Inuzuka poseía una cara de odio inmensa, quería destrozar el cuerpo del rubio y lo haría con muchas ganas, solo esperaba el momento preciso y lo humillaría delante de todos. Sería el fin de Uzumaki. Sasuke estaba un poco cansado del ambiente tenso, aunque no diría nada ya que el y su amigo lo habían provocado, aunque luego se convirtió en una bola que creció y creció. Terminando con Kabuto en el medio, era un conventillero, pero era de su grupo.

Naruto- ¿que miras tanto, imbécil?- Gaara patea la cama del rubio como advirtiéndole.

Gaara- no provoques, nos meterás en líos… no quiero tener que salir a defenderte de nuevo- Volviendo a la revista hasta que recibe una almohada en su cabeza.

Kiba- tienes miedo que golpee a tu novio…- Sasuke se tapaba la boca hasta que recibe un almohadonaso en la nuca potentemente, el culpable, el rubio. El Uchiha se levanta furioso y se arroja contra Naruto que se corre a tiempo y lo hace caer por el lado de la cama ruidosamente hasta el suelo.

Gaara- cómprate anteojos, morocho- Naruto se levanta y le estira la mano a Sasuke que la recibe sospechosamente.

Naruto- tengamos estos días en paz, ¿que dices?-

Sasuke- no…- alejándose de el y sentándose otra vez en su cama sin prestarle atención a la risa de su amigo Inuzuka. La estadía en el primer día del campamento era desastrosa, una pelea y encima compartiendo la habitación con estos. El director Sarutobi había enviado profesores a cada uno de los cuartos para avisar de la cena que se llevaría a cabo en el comedor general de las instalaciones del lugar. Naruto quería que sea la hora rápidamente, estar callado sentado en su cama lo volvía demente, y su amigo pelirrojo continuaba entretenido con su lectura.

Sasuke- ¿que tipo de música le prestaste a Kisame…?- Tratando de hacer menos tenso el ambiente, ya que después de todo, estaría por unas cuantas semanas con los fracasados del secundario. El rubio lo mira sorprendido y con un poco de sarcasmo.

Naruto- son de metal y rock…-

Sasuke- ¿algún grupo en especial…?-

Naruto- Nightwish… Korn…- El pelinegro asiente y apoya su cabeza sobre la almohada dejando a un confuso Kiba, por la conversación… esto era de locos, peleando y al rato conversando como dos personas civilizadas. Rascándose la cabeza con un cómico rostro, de repente encuentra interesante observar la ventana que da hacia el exterior de la casa. La puerta se abre y son llamados por el profesor Asuma, era la hora de la cena y Sarutobi quería reunir a todo el curso antes de dirigirse al comedor, posiblemente otro discurso sobre los modales y el prestigio de la escuela que no debe ser manchado por lo que el llama calenturas de los jóvenes. El Uchiha y Kiba salen disparados aliviados por salir del cuarto, mientras que Naruto esperaba a un perezoso y cómodo Gaara que abandonaba quejosamente su revista deportiva.

Naruto- al fin dejas esa mierda…-

Gaara- antes de escuchar las idioteces que hablabas con tu nuevo amigo el Uchiha- Golpeándolo con el codo seductoramente, cosa que el rubio responde con un coscorrón bastante sonoro en la cabeza.

Naruto- mueve el culo Gaara…- Saliendo por la puerta dejando a un burlón muerto de la risa tomándose el estomago. Minutos después, el director junto con los profesores se encuentra en fila frente a dos grupos de jóvenes, las mujeres y los hombres separados. Kurenai enviaba alguna que otra mirada a Uzumaki quien hacía lo mismo cuando ella estaba de espaldas. Anko trataba de evitar la risa por la confesión de Yuhi, o mejor dicho confusión… un joven menor que ella, hacía que Kurenai se sintiera como cuando tenía quince años. Mitarashi tampoco estaba libre de toda sospecha, ella mismo estaba con Gaara en su memoria, el pelirrojo era como un peluche que no podía dejar de abrazar, quizas la amabilidad o lo poco que sabía de el, demostraba que no era el típico joven soberbio, no buscaba meterse solamente en su ropa interior, o es lo que ella pensaba.

Gaara había mantenido su curiosidad al máximo en sus conversaciones y eso le gustaba, toda mujer quiere ser escuchada. La principal falla del hombre es que es muy egoísta, ellos quieren toda la atención de su pareja pero cuando ella tiene problemas el hombre termina con la típica frase machista "cosas de mujeres", algo que hace hervir la sangre de toda persona femenina. Anko había conocido algunos hombres de su misma edad y algunos mayores, no es que era una puta, pero estas fueron relaciones fugaces, no todos se basaron en el sexo; ya que solo tuvo una sola vez y luego tomó la decisión de que hasta no encontrar al hombre perfecto o que confiara minimamente, no garcharía (sinónimos: ligar, coger, fornicar, copular, etc).

El director tose un poco para llamar la atención del ansioso grupo de estudiantes y recibidos de la escuela de Konoha. Kakashi levanta la mano y provoca un silencio de ultratumba.

Sarutobi- gracias Hatake… como sabrán, en este campamento han llegado alumnos y profesores de varias escuelas del país, no es necesario aclarar lo que iré a decir, pero acuérdense que ustedes pertenecen a un prestigioso complejo educativo y por ningún motivo mancharán el nombre del mismo. Ya son grandes, no tienen cinco años, así que no quiero berrinches como el ya ocurrido hace unas horas… ¿entienden?-

ACLARACIÓN:

- Cuando un grupo de jóvenes se destroza la dentadura a trompadas a otro y le quiebra una rodilla en la escuela, los directivos lo consideran un berrinche.

- Cuando un grupo de jóvenes termina en un coma por los graves golpes y traumatismo de cráneo, los directivos lo consideran un problema.

- Cuando un joven muera en estas peleas, quizas los directivos tomen medidas en su establecimiento.

El grupo de estudiantes y ex estudiantes, asiente ante las palabras ya cansadoras del director Sarutobi. Tsunade dirige su vista a la remera del rubio, específicamente en las mangas, y ve los nervios del rubio al ver su fijación. La rubia suspira y anota mentalmente, curar las heridas que hayan quedado ante las cortadas. Uzumaki era un buen chico, pero tenía graves problemas, que no se arreglaban con una consulta al psicólogo, era algo más complejo.

Sarutobi- ahora esperaremos a que Karurosu nos venga a buscar y cenaremos como gente CIVILIZADA, ¿escucharon?- Observando al grupo de Kabuto y Sai, que ponen cara de inocentes ante esto. Asuma siente el golpe en la puerta y abre para revelar a Karu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kabuto- LLEGO EL IMBECIL…-

Karu- eso no fue lo que dijo tu mamá anoche…- Esto provocó que los profesores abrieran sus ojos de par en par mientras que los demás se mataban de la risa a expensas de Kabuto que observaba odiosamente la silueta del coordinador.

Karu- ok… ahora los llevaré al comedor, síganme…- Karurosu sale del lugar seguido del grupo de Konoha que recibía la fresca brisa de la ya caída noche. Las estrellas estaban completamente visibles y resaltadas en la oscuridad. Naruto relaja sus músculos y sigue a su amigo Gaara. El camino era corto, tenían que pasar por unas casas pertenecientes a otras escuelas, y algunos árboles que rodeaban el camino de piedra, era un magnifico lugar para descansar y no se podía negar. Unos minutos después Karu se frena delante de un gran salón, parecería una clase de gimnasio, con varias ventanas de vidrios repartidos, un color marrón claro y unas columnas en al entrada de la estructura de un marrón más oscuro.

El coordinador abre la puerta y deja que estos vean la gran cantidad de hospedados en el campamento.

Tayuya- esto esta lleno de pendejos… demonios- Ese era el mismo pensamiento en las cabezas de todos de los presentes. Karu sonríe y señala un costado, donde un par de mesas se encontraban vacías y con un pequeño cartel que decía "Konoha" en letras negras.

Karu- síganme… tendrán muchas personas que conocer en estas semanas…- El grupo se dirigía observando la gran cantidad de estudiantes. Kabuto hablaba casi en un murmuro con Sai, ambos sin sacar de su vista al rubio. El coordinador los hace sentar a todos los jóvenes del lado izquierdo de la mesa y a los profesores y enfermeras del lado derecho.

Karu- la comida vendrá en unos minutos, el señor Teuchi es un gran cocinero y ni hablemos de su hija Ayame- Sarutobi asiente con una sonrisa ante la buena atención de Karurosu.

Kabuto- bla, bla, bla-

Karu- me encargaré personalmente de que tu comida tenga veneno…- Kabuto se mata en carcajadas sin escuchar el ultimo comentario de Karurosu. Naruto trataba de evitar los ojos rojos de la bella Kurenai que buscaba desesperadamente que este la vea. Itachi observaba con una gota en la cabeza esto, pero tenía otra cosa que hacer, desde que había subido a ese micro no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Hinata, era un sentimiento raro, le provocaba abrazarla al verla tan delicada y tímida. La Hyuuga mantenía su cabeza gacha para esquivar las confrontaciones, solo quería cenar tranquila y volver a su cuarto lo más rápido posible. Los profesores hablaban entretenidos entre ellos e incluso con algunos de los ex alumnos de Konoha, Kakashi se había mudado a otra mesa en busca de una profesora que le había provocado una erección.

Gaara- cambia esa cara Naruto, y además estas traspirando como un cerdo- Uzumaki asiente y pasa su palma por la frente secando el sudor creciente, los nervios lo estaban matando, sumado con el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Sasuke soportaba la ruidosa conversación entre Sakura e Ino.

Naruto- Gaara… te has dado cuenta que Yuhi no deja de mandarme pequeñas miradas… por ahí soy yo… pero no se… ¿que dices?- El pelirrojo se hace el disimulado y habla observando otro lugar.

Gaara- no eres tu… es verdad, y además Anko parece que me quisiera coger con la mirada… estoy mas caliente que una sartén- Esto provoca que el rubio se tape la boca y aguante las risas, seguido del pelirrojo que hace lo mismo. Ambos terminan en risas pequeñas ante la confusión de todos los de la mesa.

Tayuya- ¿de que se ríen idiotas?-

Deidara- la boca Tayuya, veo que no han servido las clases de modales de Haku…- Tayuya levanta su puño prometiendo mucho dolor si continúa con sus comentarios.

Kisame- es como enseñarle a un mono a hablar un idioma…-

Sasori- creo que el mono sería más inteligente…- La mesa estalla en risas ante una Tayuya con una vena roja pulsante en su frente, Haku se alejaba un poquito ante esta situación.

Tsunade- calmate Tayuya…- La pelirroja se relaja y patea la rodilla de Sasori, con una gran agilidad.

Kabuto- oye Naruto… ¿que hablabas con Kurenai hoy a la tarde?-

Itachi- esas cosas no se preguntan Kabuto, cierra el pico-

Sai- tiene razón Kabuto, es su privacidad- Naruto ignoraba la conversación, era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero todo lo que empieza mal, termina mal…-

Kabuto- perdona Naruto, igual que cosas podría haber estado hablando Kurenai con un perdedor como vos, quizas me he equivocado…- Anko lo mira furiosamente.

Kurenai- estuvimos hab- Uzumaki corta su respuesta rápidamente.

Naruto- no estuvimos hablando de nada, te has confundido Kabuto, que podríamos hablar nosotros… ni siquiera nos conocemos- Yuhi agacha su cabeza, Gaara observa esto y trata de aguantar las ganas de golpear a su amigo, pero si dijo eso, alguna intención debe tener… el inteligente.

Kabuto- como dije… un fracasado es un fracasado-

Sarutobi- basta ustedes dos, desde que llegamos que hay problemas, Naruto no busques que te sancione y tu igual Kabuto. Paren con estas idioteces, ya son grandes- Esta cena recién empezaba, y bastante mal…


	7. A los golpes

La cague… muy mal

La cague… muy mal. No se que me llevo a contestar de esa forma, pero creo que nunca me imagine que Kabuto preguntara eso, tampoco pensé que lo haya visto. Vi el rostro herido de Kurenai al escuchar las palabras de mi boca, también el odio de Anko y Gaara, y aunque parezca extraño el rostro decepcionado de Itachi. Creo que el miedo de ser afrontado sobre una posible relación con Kure delante de toda la escuela… no era mi fuerte… me acobarde…

Creo que algunos deben haber visto lo difícil que es llevar una relación con una compañera de escuela, ya que todos tus amigos sabrán de eso… la escuela no es un ámbito amistoso… es una jaula de víboras… y el veneno no te mata, te destroza de a poco. En este capítulo no daré mis sermones ya que no dejaría que el autor relate todo lo ocurrido en esta cena. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepentiré antes de que lean, es que debí haberme controlado, sino no estaría con el labio partido y un corte en el estomago. Quien haya dicho que los jóvenes solo tenemos berrinches de superioridad… es un imbécil, tenemos peleas que tiene un significado más profundo, y la herida se infecta para toda la vida.

Naruto- no estuvimos hablando de nada, te has confundido Kabuto, que podríamos hablar nosotros… ni siquiera nos conocemos- Yuhi agacha su cabeza, Gaara observa esto y trata de aguantar las ganas de golpear a su amigo, pero si dijo eso, alguna intención debe tener… el inteligente.

Kabuto- como dije… un fracasado es un fracasado-

Sarutobi- basta ustedes dos, desde que llegamos que hay problemas, Naruto no busques que te sancione y tu igual Kabuto. Paren con estas idioteces, ya son grandes- Las demás mesas mostraban alumnos de varias escuelas, algunos lanzaban miradas hacia las otras instituciones, hacer amistades tan rápido, no es fácil a no ser que tengas un don en el que seas un imán de amigos. La mesa del rubio mostraba pequeñas conversaciones entre los ya egresados de la escuela, Itachi tenía una mínima muestra de la voz de la Hyuuga, Sakura e Ino acosaban continuamente a Sasuke que tenía los ojos de un asesino, Kiba hablaba con Tayuya tratando de levantársela, sin éxito claro. Naruto tenía una conversación con su amigo pelirrojo con respecto a las instalaciones, uno de los focos del techo colgaba raramente, era un peligro pero lo bueno es que estaba sobre un grupo de directores con cara de culo.

Gaara- eres un idiota… diciendo esas cosas-

Naruto- idiota… quieres que la humillen delante de todos… no quiero que sea objeto de burlas por andar conmigo… no soy nadie…-

Gaara- nunca pensé que el ser un nadie… te detuviera a hacer algo que quisieras… no te acobardes ahora que estamos en el campamento, ya habíamos hablado sobre no esconder nada… pero tu haces lo que se ten canta… te escondes, mientes… e incluso te cortas a mi espalda…- El rubio lo mira furioso ante las críticas, quien demonios se creía que era para sacar ese tema en la cena.

Naruto- te lo conté para que lo guardes… no lo saques aquí… y no me critiques, no eres la gran cosa, Anko te calienta y ni siquiera le has hablado…- Gaara se sonroja y gira la cabeza ante los comentarios de su amigo.

Gaara- lo que yo haga con Anko, no te importa…- Naruto festeja alegremente en su mente por los comentarios de Sabaku.

Naruto- entonces… tu no entrometas entre Kure y yo…- Gaara lo mira frío pero con un rostro arrogante.

Gaara- jajaja… si puedes decir que luego de lo que dijiste… todavía haya algo entre ustedes…-

Naruto- cállate… me duele la cabeza ya de tantas tonterías…-

Gaara- te duele la cabeza porque al no tener nada adentro, el sonido retumba… rubio tonto…- Naruto levanta la mano rápidamente y golpea la nuca de su compañero, el ruido provoca un silencio en toda la mesa. El director se masajea la sien y pregunta con un tono serio y al borde de los nervios.

Sarutobi- se puede saber que ocurre Uzumaki, Sabaku… dije que no quería problemas, cuando entenderán…-

Naruto- perdone había un mosquito en la nuca de Gaara…-

Gaara- al parecer un gran mosquito… ¿no Naruto?- Todos vuelven a sus conversaciones mientras que Anko y Kure observaba atentas los movimientos de los dos amigos.

Anko- mira a Gaara, en cualquier momento ataca… jejjeje…-

Kurenai- no puedo creer que estemos esperando que le haga algo… además no son tan chiquilines para continuar con ese juego…- Anko codea el estomago de la morocha y esta se gira. Un golpe estruendoso suena en el comedor, todas las mesas se giran hacia la de Konoha mientas los profesores y directores se tapan la cara de la vergüenza. Uzumaki se encontraba aplastado con su rostro contra la mesa con una marca roja brillante en su nuca, al costado un pelirrojo soplándose la mano.

Sarutobi- una vez más y los encierro en el cuarto, ¿escucharon?... como dije antes ya están grandes… tengamos una cena en paz-

Gaara- perdone director, hay muchos mosquitos esta noche, al parecer el calor y la luz los atrae… disculpe nuevamente, ¿Naruto?-

Naruto- disculpe director… gracias Gaara… te debo una…- El pelirrojo sonríe superiormente mientras las dos chicas aguantan las risas por lo ocurrido.

Anko- ¿que te dije?, Gaara tenía algo preparado…-

Kabuto- OYE NARUTO… acércate un rato hombre, trae una silla…- Gaara lo mira confuso y le roza el brazo como diciéndole que no lo haga, Sai, Kiba y Sasuke estaban expectantes, Deidara murmuraba con un rostro de desagrado al grupo de molesto.

Tayuya- no jodas Kabuto… déjalo tranquilo, el esta bien allá sentado, no puedes dejar de romper los huevos por solo una hora… te falta ligue, o haz algo…-

Tsunade- cuida tu forma de hablar Tayuya, no estarás en la escuela pero aún puedo regañarte como lo hacía en tu infancia...- La pelirroja agacha su cabeza en señal de disculpas y continúa su charla con Tobi, Sasori y Haku.

Kabuto- ok quédate ahí nena, tienes que esperar que alguien te salve… si no es el director, es tu novio el pelirrojo… ya eres un hombre no actúes como una trola mal cogida.

Sarutobi- KABUTO… EL LENGUAJE…- Sai y Kiba se mataban de la risa, mientras Shika y Choji hablaban de algunos temas en común, esto no pasa desapercibido por Sai.

Sai- HEY, Shika… ¿que hablas con el gordito?...-

Kiba- pues ese gordo grasiento, se lo debe querer comer…- Haciendo sonidos de puerco algo que lastima a Choji, esto provoca que se quede en silencio y corte su conversación con el Nara. Shikamaru observa odiosamente a Kiba y a Sai, Lee y Hinata juntaban fuerzas para insultarlos, pero responde la persona menos pensada.

Shino- no te preocupes Choji… Kiba solo es un imbécil, como no puede ligarse a Sai, esta con los nervios de punta… a no ser que tenga el período…- El silencio en la mesa era de sorpresa, Shino no era de hablar, pero al parecer cada vez que su boca se abría… mataba a alguien. Kiba reacciona a los segundos y se arroja contra Shino tirando las sillas sonoramente. El comedor posa sus ojos a la mesa de Konoha completamente.

Kiba incrustaba sus puños una y otra vez sobre el rostro tranquilo del Aburame, que se safa y ajusta su rodilla en el cuello del Inuzuka, los profesores se apresuran a separarlos pero Naruto sostenía a Shino y Kabuto a Kiba.

Naruto- calmate Shino… no vale la pena…-

Kabuto- siempre entrometiéndote, rubio de mierda… ¿Por qué no te vas a cortar y te mueres de una vez?- Las chicas y algunos de sus compañeros abren sus ojos sorprendidos ante el comentario de Kabuto, la mayoría creía que era solo un insulto, pero la cara de Naruto lo decía todo, su secreto fue dicho. Lo próximo que se ve es a un Kabuto siendo arrastrado del pie por un irritado rubio hacia el exterior del comedor.

Sarutobi- DEMONIOS, SE MATARAN A GOLPES…- Los profesores y los alumnos salen corriendo hacia el exterior seguido de los alumnos de las otras escuelas.

Naruto suelta el pie de Kabuto dolorosamente y se aleja unos metros de el, el anteojudo con clara furia en su cara.

Kabuto- hoy caes Uzumaki… desde hace meses que quiero borrarte esa sonrisa puta de la cara… espero que no huyas como la trola que eres…- El rubio ignora los insultos y aprieta sus puños preparándose. Las puertas del comedor se abren y todos se enfrentan a la escena nocturna, los dos alumnos frente a frente a punto de pelear.

Lee- Kabuto lo matará…- El cejudo mostraba preocupación por Naruto.

Gaara- no lo conoces en nada… esto será algo que Kabuto no olvidará…- Yuhi quería para las cosas antes de que ocurriesen, pero su cuerpo estaba frío y asustado de intervenir, algo en el comportamiento de Naruto la asustaba, era algo que la perturbaba. El pelirrojo ve el rostro confundido de Kurenai, y entiende su postura.

Gaara- Kurenai… Naruto aguanto mucho durante varios años, hoy no…- Kabuto se arroja contra el rubio que se corre dejándolo caer vergonzosamente, pero lo que no ve es la patada en la pierna, de tal fuerza que casi se la fractura, el de anteojos se pone de pie y encesta su puño en el rostro del rubio que cae de culo.

Kabuto- no eres nada…-

Naruto- y tu te crees la gran cosa… insultando a los demás sin importar que los lastimes… eres una mierda, y la misma gente que se junta contigo es igual, el mundo estaría mejor sin gente como tu… no creas que me haz hecho caer, tendrá que quebrarme la nuca para eso…- El rubio se pone de pie ante los gritos de aliento de unos cuantos alumnos, los profesores agachan su cabeza ante las miradas maliciosas de los otros maestros de las diversas escuelas.

Kabuto- te crees el salvador de los tontos o algo así… seré bueno contigo y te dejaré ir… luego no digas que soy una mala persona…- Naruto se enfurece ante las risas de los amigos de Kabuto, que le tengan lástima es lo que menos soporta, vivió toda su vida de esa forma. Estar sin padres y que todos te quieran ayudar por mero compromiso.

Naruto- cierra el culo y ven de una maldita vez… putita- Kabuto se enfurece e intenta golpear el rostro nuevamente solo para ser bloqueado y recibir un codazo en la mandíbula que lo empuja contra el suelo de costado. Gaara explota en risas ante la posición del chico. Yakushi se coloca en una rodilla y se masajea la cara, con irritabilidad.

Sai- KABUTO VAMOS, ES SOLO UN PERDEDOR, REVIENTALE LA CARA- Sarutobi y Karu miran con advertencia al que grita a favor de Kabuto, no es que estén a favor de Naruto, pero es mejor que nadie aliente por ellos, solo empeorarían las cosas.

Kabuto- así que crees que eres lo suficiente bueno… probemos- Naruto esquiva una serie de puños a su cabeza pero no ve venir el rodillazo al estomago. La fuerza del golpe lo deja sin aire y de rodillas. El director intenta acercarse para frenarlos pero el agarre de Kakashi lo sorprende.

Sarutobi- ¿Qué haces? Se están matando…- Kakashi ve que los demás profesores lo miran confusos ante la reacción poco ortodoxa.

Kakashi- es necesario… Naruto lo necesita, que arreglen sus diferencias de una maldita vez… solo traerá problemas si acumulan su odio…-

Tsunade- así que es mejor dejarlo como una riña de gallos…- Kurenai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Kakashi- solo déjalos yo intervendré cuando sea necesario y asumiré toda la responsabilidad de esto…- Sarutobi lo mira pensante y asiente con un suspiro.

Kabuto agarra los pelos de Naruto y lo golpea con su puño dejándolo caer cansadamente.

Sai- ya esta acabado…-

Gaara- NARUTO LEVANTATE…- Anko quería destrozar la boca del pelirrojo, pero sus ojos demuestran no la típica excitación de ver una pelea, sino preocupación por algo más importante, obtener respeto.

Kabuto- que deseas Naruto… ser humillado delante de todos… tanto deseas mi respeto, espero que no estés enamorado de mi…-

Naruto- no quiero tu respeto, el de nadie… esto ya es por mi propia satisfacción… tengo otro deseo desde este instante…-

Kabuto- ¿y cual es si se puede saber?, señorita… jajaja-

Naruto- que te ahogues en tu propia sangre…- Kabuto queda sin habla ante la respuesta sádica y los nudillos en su boca lo arrojan pasos atrás, sus diente ya manchados con sangre al igual que su nariz, escupiendo al suelo unos coágulos recibe otro golpe en el estomago, Naruto se acerca para terminar pero el anteojudo levanta su cabeza violentamente y le golpea intensamente el mentón.

Kabuto- te falta mucho… para tirarme al suelo…- Corriendo velozmente lo taclea al suelo, poniéndose arriba de el, empieza una serie de puñetazos que provocan que el rubio expulse sangre en cada movimiento de cabeza, su labio inferior completamente partido, y su ojos izquierdo con un derrame.

Juntando fuerzas coloca las dos piernas debajo de Kabuto y con impulso lo arroja hacia atrás boca arriba, estirando su pie patea la cabeza de Kabuto que grita de dolor, un corte ante la patada deja que un hilo de sangre caiga por su frente. Sai aprovecha el descuido del rubio e intenta tomarlo de los brazos pero un puñetazo en la mejilla lo desequilibra.

Choji- el gordito quiere jugar también…- Choji sorprende a todos con otro golpe que envía a Sai a rodar por el césped unos cuantos metros, sus labios ya partidos ante la potencia de los golpes.

Sai- lo nuestro lo dejaremos para otro día gordo…- Este se levanta y se coloca al lado de Kiba y Sasuke con una sonrisa. La mayoría de los alumnos de Konoha junto con los ex, no podían creer que la pelea todavía siguiera, ninguno daba el brazo a torcer. Kabuto se abalanza contra el rubio y colocando su cabeza en su pecho se lo lleva puesto contra la multitud, esta se corre y deja que entren nuevamente al comedor con un fuerte ruido, las puertas se abren de par en par y se destrozan contra las columnas laterales de la entrada. Ambos caen en el suelo junto con una mesa del costado. Kabuto parecía poseído al golpearlo, sus puños ya ensangrentado y la cara desfigurada del rubio daba horror a todos los presentes, Kabuto dejaba entrever su nariz quebrada y su labio partido, su mejilla izquierda hinchada y negra al igual que un chichón en su frente.

Kabuto- no se porque pero te odio con todo mi ser… quiero verte muerto- Naruto lo empuja con los codos y un golpe en la garganta dejándolo tosiendo. El joven de anteojos observa su costado y toma uno de los cuchillos del plato, Kakashi de inmediato intenta impedir que ocurra algo más grave de lo sucedido, pero la velocidad de Kabuto sumado con el esguince de Uzumaki, complicaba las cosas.

Naruto- eres… tan patético que me atacas con un cuchillo…- Kabuto no responde y lo dirige horizontalmente de lado a lado cortando un poco su ropa. Kurenai estaba desesperada al ver como se oscurecía la vestimenta de Naruto, la sangre estaba brotando del corte.

Kabuto- ahora no dices nada gatito…- El rubio aprovecha y patea su estomago y con su palma golpea su cuello otra vez.

Gaara- menos mal que ha leído esas revistas de defensa personal…- Shino asiente seriamente ante el rostro horrorizado de Hinata y Tenten, Shikamaru y Neji disfrutaban de alguna forma al ver a Kabuto siendo destrozado por el llamado fracasado.

Kabuto escupe sangre ante el golpe su estado débil y mareado, acercándose lentamente intenta atacarlo de nuevo pero una mano cubre su cara y lo acuesta sobre la mesa dolorosamente.

Kabuto- jajaa, el coordinador vino en tu rescate… idiota…- Karu lo ignora y golpea su cabeza contra la mesa obteniendo un quejido de este.

Karu- cállate, te estoy salvando a ti… ese rubio no le importa si lo matas, te llevará con el…, no te haz dado cuenta que después de todos esos golpes sigue en pie… esta decidido, así que cierra LA MALDITA BOCA, MALCRIADO DE PORQUERÍA…-

Kabuto- OHHHH, que vocabulario señor, usted no debe maltratar a los clientes…- Karu intenta responderle pero un suave roce en su hombro lo hace girar, para recibir un golpe en la cara que lo arroja contra las mesas y haciéndolo caer contra el suelo.

Naruto- no te metas… Kabuto, ven- Este golpea el costado de la pierna del rubio dejándolo quieto ante el dolor. Pero las manos de Naruto toman ambos costados de la de el, y lo cabecea dos veces seguidas. Ambos caen al suelo con ojos entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente. El silencio del comedor era increíble, cientos de chicos mucho menores que ellos, observando una pelea entre dos animales, estos ensangrentados en el frío piso del establecimiento.

Sarutobi- tengo el presentimiento de que esto recién comienza…-

Creen que me gusta estar aquí tirado en el suelo en mi propia sangre, a la vista de todos aquellos que considero posibles amigos, enfrente de Kurenai, como un animal antes del matadero. Una explosión interna, que supera toda conciencia, arrojado contra la ira y la venganza, la mente se llena de todos los recuerdos que yacían olvidados en lo más oscuro, mezclas acontecimientos que no tienen nada que ver con el que tienes enfrente, pero después de todo, funciona como combustible para seguir mi viaje.

Los puños me arden increíblemente al igual que el corte en el estomago, pero creo que mas allá de toda herida lo que más me carcome es el rostro combinado entre tristeza y odio, quizas vergüenza… de todos los presentes… La primera impresión vale oro, y yo la tire contra la ventana egoístamente, ahora solo queda estar con el sobrenombre del matón que peleó con su compañero de clase el primer día de campamento. Las voces de que me quede despierto llenan mi cabeza, pero el dolor y el cansancio me hunden en su abrazo, mis ojos ya pesan y solo quisiera nunca despertar…

Las peleas juveniles no son cualquier cosa, la juventud de ahora esta llena de odio. Grupos de pibes se juntan para atacar a una persona, ya sea por robo o solo molestar, pero la mayoría termina con lesiones graves e incluso la muerte. Las patadas no van dirigidas al cuerpo sino a tu cabeza, esto te desestabiliza, provocando derrames u otras heridas. Es momento de que esta actitud desafiante a la autoridad se termine y tomemos conciencia de que no somos animales.

Pero el humano, no es el ser perfecto, y cuando otro depredador te ataca, actúas como cualquier animal… buscas la supervivencia.

Solo aléjate de los problemas, esquiva los enfrentamientos… aunque sea contradictorio con mi caso. ¿Por que lo hice?, ¿Qué gane?, ¿Qué quise demostrar? y ¿a quien?... lo hice porque no aguantaba más lo acumulado. Quise demostrar que no todos tienen que dejarse dominar por otros, aunque hay mejores maneras que a los golpes. Y a quien… a nadie… es solo por mí. Para poder dormir a la noche, y no estar con la idea de que tengo que soportar esto todos los días. Mi cambio no ha sido para bien, me he convertido en lo que odio, pero que otra posibilidad encuentran con este tipo de personas… nos leeremos pronto.


	8. Encuentro nocturno

Creo que todos han pasado por el momento en que quieren impresionar a una chica, es algo común y por momentos vergonzoso. Empezamos a cambiar nuestro estilo de vida, nueva vestimenta, practicamos deportes, nos hacemos los bufones del aula e incluso enviamos indirectas a nuestras compañeras para que a la que amamos, por suerte, tenga celos.

Bueno si creyeron lo primero porque es verdad, solo puedo decir que son idiotas. Quien, en sus cabales, haría esas estupideces. Si la chica no te quiere por como eres, entonces quizas no sea la "indicada". La indicada puede estar más cerca de uno, o a solo unos billetitos… … En este momento, más que impresionar, me debo haber ganado el odio de la hermosa Yuhi, no creo que las mujeres encuentren atractivo a un pibe que se destroza con otro a los golpes… ¿no?, ¿o eso les gusta de verdad? Esto no es una historia machista, pero gran parte de las peleas vienen por ustedes, si USTEDES… más si la chica es demasiado linda, hay algunas que tienen la idea de que su novio las va a defender. Miremos un caso:

Digamos que salgo con una chica a bailar, ella se viste con una falda y una musculosa bien ajustada mostrando sus curvas. Claramente provocará a todos los hombres cercanos (no me quejo, las mujeres se arreglan para agradarle al hombre, claro que la mayoría no dura ni media hora vestida… … pero bue, es bueno que se preocupen por el que pensará el chico, aunque deben saber que a nosotros nos basta con que no nos dejen plantados… no me importa que vengas con chancletas y un pijama… jejjeje) Bueno llegamos al baile, entramos nos tomamos unos tragos y después a bailar, durante esto siempre hay un roce accidental, un codazo, una patada, un tetazo, normal… Entonces se van al baño dejando a la chica… ERROR… volvemos y la encontramos… de las siguientes formas…

1- sentada en su silla mientras le sonríe a un chico a unos metros.

2- hablando con otro chico animadamente, el pibe con una cara de nabo…

3- TU pareja bailando con OTRO chico.

4- la silla vacía y una nota en la barra… "Perdona pero un chico la tiene más grande que vos… sorry" (maldita… ¿tenía que agregar eso…?)

Eso es lo que puede pasar cuando dejan un bombón solito en una sala llena de degenerados y angurrientos. Hay algo que no entiendo, no se si lo hacen consciente o inconscientemente, pero siempre, SIEMPRE le mandan miradas con risas a otro pibe… que pasa ¿son hienas o que?... OYE estas conmigo, esto es lo que provoca que a uno le carbure la cabeza y termina mis queridos lectores en lo que todos llamamos simplemente, quilombo… Ahora hay tres opciones que pueden elegir sean cuidadosos.

A) Te ajustas el pantalón y te cagas a palo con el chabón, le rompes la jeta con lo que tengas a mano, una botella, un taco de pool, un plato, un zapato, un calzoncillo, le metes dos dedos… lo que sea. Pero mientras se desangre, todo tranquilo.

B) Como persona decente te acercas y le comentas al chico que ella está contigo, aceptas sus disculpas y te retiras del baile.

C) La cagas a palo a tu pareja por guiñarle el ojo a otro pibe, le haces una gruya que le disloque la mandíbula y la dejas tirada en medio de la pista de baile, y le quitas la plata que traía.

Ok, esas son las opciones… sinceramente me preguntan que elegí… pues les digo que opte por las tres… ¿Cómo? Pues así:

- Te acercas al pibe y le dices que ella está contigo, aceptas sus disculpas y cuando se de vuelta le rompes la espalda de un golpe, luego comienzas a zapatearlo como cucaracha. Luego te diriges a la chica y le rompes la boca y le afanas la plata para comprarte las curitas. Es lo más fácil. De todas formas hay salsa.

Naaaa dejando la joda (¿no se habrán creído todo lo anterior?), por que provocan a los hombres, ¿está en su naturaleza? La mujer es algo adictivo, es algo infaltable y la posible pérdida nos vuelve loco. Por eso la mayoría de las peleas en discotecas, fiestas, son por ustedes.

Claro que lo de mi pelea con Kabuto no tiene nada que ver con lo contado, en realidad ya me colmaba la paciencia, lo venía aguantando desde años ya… era como un parásito que me chupaba sangre… pero nunca tuve los huevos para decírselo en la cara, claro está que ahora hablé por medio de los puños. La cara de todos mis compañeros me quedaron grabadas, tristeza, asombro, horror… desilusión… eso es lo que vi en la mayoría. Después de todo… pelear no te hace más hombre o más valiente… solo te hace ver como un idiota buscarroña.

Luego de la pelea tuve que disculparme por el golpe que le di a Karurosu, gran pibe… pero se metió donde no debía. Pero como dije, una buena persona; aceptó mis disculpas y me felicitó por la golpiza que le dí a Kabuto más allá de la cara disgustada del anciano que tengo por director. Kakashi, aunque lo escuché demasiado bajo, me felicitó. Ahora estoy en un cuarto individual mirando el techo, lo único entretenido al tener que estar acostado en la cama con un par de vendas en el estomago y unas curitas en brazos y rostro.

Hace unos minutos tuve la clásica conversación con Tsunade, la enfermera de la escuela. Vio mis cortes e intentó calmarse, pero no lo logró, estallo en gritos diciéndome que era un inconsciente y que no sabía que buscaba con todo esto… luego de unos minutos la mire directo a los ojos y contesté con toda la sinceridad que pude… yo tampoco sabía… creo que se había vuelto algo rutinario… un hábito. En segundos recibí un abrazo maternal de ella, no es que no agradezca sus gestos ya que es una gran mujer y la conozco creo que desde la primaria… pero odio que me tengan lástima, lo vengo diciendo desde hace días.

¿Habrá gente como yo?, ¿con estos problemas?, ¿o vivo en otro mundo?... por que parece que no hay solución… Al ser llevado vi el rostro de Kurenai, creo que hubiera preferido morirme ahí mismo, nunca vi tanto odio por parte de una mujer, por algo dicen "nunca hagas enojar a una mujer"… … debe ser verdad. Tampoco es como si me fuera a cortar las pelotas… ¿no?...,… ¿no?... ya estoy paranoico. Creo que Anko estaba golpeando a un sonriente Gaara, al parecer su relación avanza sin siquiera hablar, en cambio yo… es otro tema. Tanto cuesta decirle a una chica, que te gusta… debe ser por el miedo a ser rechazado… al menos ese es mi caso, no soy lo que dirían un modelo… pero tampoco soy un bagre… estaría por el medio… hablando de esto creo que es lo más egocentrista en el mundo, mejor cierro la boca y dejo que la historia continúe.

Naruto se acomodaba en el colchón, su cuerpo de costado y mirando hacia la pared blanca con detalles marrones, parecía un empapelado, el aburrimiento te hace llevar el interés a cosas mínimas… y estúpidas. Ni siquiera un ruido rondaba por los pasillos, la mayoría estaba en el comedor terminando la ya tranquila cena. Así que no esperaba visitas por unas horas, el primero que entraría sería su amigo diciendo lo genial que estuvo en la pelea o que inútil que lo dejó en empate y luego… nadie. El rubio no era digamos, de lo más social. Suspirando se coloca boca arriba y cierra un poco sus ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir rápidamente.

Una hora ha pasado, según el reloj digital ubicado en la mesa de luz al costado de su cama, la ventana deja ver el estrellado cielo. Sería un noche sin dormir, al parecer, con sus ojos cerrados se pone atento al ruido de pasos en el pasillo, algo lentos pero continuos. Los pasos se dejan de oír cerca de su puerta, y el ruido de una mano moviendo el picaporte le siguen, Naruto abre sus ojos con la idea de ver a su amigo pelirrojo pero se sorprende al ver a Kurenai acomodándose en la silla frente al los pies de la cama. EL rostro de la chica no lo dejaba articular palabras, si… las cosas se veían muy mal. Sus piernas se cruzan al igual que sus brazos y los hermosos ojos rojos objetos de su perdición lo miran intensamente de una forma que podría perforar su interior, si… esta situación era pésima, ¿Por qué no lo mató Kabuto hace horas?, se hubiera salvado de esto.

Tomando valor se sienta con un poco de dolor en la cama, sus brazos pegados al costado del relajado cuerpo, las vendas cubrían su estomago pero dejaban ver su formado físico. Viendo que no empezaría la charla su amiga, tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

Naruto- hola Kurenai…- La morocha asiente y relaja sus rasgos faciales por unos instantes.

Kurenai- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Naruto- ehhh… si… solo algunos dolores, pero bastante bien… gracias por preguntar…-

Kurenai- ¿que estás haciendo?- Su tono no serio, sino suave con un toque de tristeza, Naruto se ve tomado por sorpresa y no entiende la pregunta de la chica.

Naruto- no entiendo…-

Kurenai- parecías una persona agradable en el viaje… pero al llegar a aquí cambiaste por completo, y lo peor es que… pareces disfrutarlo…- El rubio intenta evitar la mirada angustiada y encuentra un punto interesante en la cama.

Naruto- no tiene nada que ver contigo… no te preocupes…- Kurenai se siente dolida al pensar que el ocupante de la habitación cree que ella vino con esos pensamientos.

Kurenai- ¿eres un chico rudo ahora?... si, golpeaste a Kabuto… GRAN COSA… ganaste un pizca de respeto pero perdiste el que ya tenías…aunque tu no lo creas, hay gente que te respetaba por tu actitud, lo vi en sus caras decepcionadas… te haz ganado el respeto de personas que ni te conocen y una sentencia de muerte del grupo de Kabuto… si sales sin heridas de este campamento será de suerte…-

Naruto- ya cállate… ¿que sabes? No estuviste en mi aula durante estos años… no sabes lo que fue soportar a ese imbécil todos los malditos días… así que cierra la boca- Su cama se mueve bruscamente ante la patada de la pelinegra al ponerse de pie, sus piernas se movían apresuradas y se acerca a Naruto levantando una mano en su rostro, aguantando las ganas de abofetearlo dirige su cabeza hacia la ventana.

Kurenai- ¿hoy hablamos a la tarde?- El rubio la mira de reojo ante la pregunta extraña.

Naruto- no entiendo que quieres con eso…-

Kurenai- responde-

Naruto- si, hablamos durante la tarde…-

Kurenai- ¿te avergüenzas de hablar conmigo?-

Naruto- … no-

Kurenai- bien… porque yo no me avergoncé de hablar contigo, ¿pero entonces por que negaste eso en la mesa?- Ahora si que los ojos mostraban total atención a su respuesta, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Naruto- no quería… no quería causarte problemas…-

Kurenai- se defenderme sola Naruto, y como adulta que soy… puedo tomar las decisiones que yo crea correctas, y me pareció que hablar contigo fue algo agradable… y no me he olvidado de lo que haz dicho…- Ahora si que la garganta de Naruto estaba seca y parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaban sus mejillas.

Naruto- ehh… no me acuerdo…- Acercando su mano a la boca, exagera un bostezo que no pasa desapercibido por Yuhi.

Kurenai- quizas debamos probar…- El rubio se ahoga en su propia saliva, esto le provoca grandes dolores en su estomago. Kurenai se apresura y golpea suavemente la espalda del chico que queda con ojos llorosos ante el accidente.

Naruto- gracias… ehhh… debería descansar, ya es tarde y no estoy muy bien que digamos… buenas noches Kurenai…- Ignorando la presencia de la chica se gira quejosamente y coloca la manta tapando su cuerpo. Solo quedaba esperar que la recién llegada se retirara de la habitación y listo, todo estaría tranquilo… patético. Su espalda siente un frío para luego ser calmado por una calidez, y dos bultos duros en su espalda y un brazo en su cintura.

Kurenai- ¿de verdad crees que soy tan inocente Naruto?- Esto envía escalofríos al cuerpo del rubio que se hace cada vez más chiquito ante el contacto de la mujer, mientras ehhh, otra cosa… ehhh, digamos que estaba contenta.

Naruto- … no estoy para juegos Kurenai… quiero dormir…-

Kurenai- crees que soy como ellos… ¿o me equivoco?- Naruto se gira cuidadosamente y queda frente a frente con los ojos rojos, la cara de su compañera mostraba una sonrisa sincera y su nariz choca con la de el. El calor los rodea y hace confortable su posición.

Naruto- no es eso… pero es que no creo, que esto funcione… tu eres muy, pero muy por arriba de mi… ehhh, ¿me entiendes?- Kurenai lo mira confusa y lleva una mano a la mejilla del joven que se relaja ante el contacto de su delicada mano.

Kurenai- se que esto es repentino… pero desde que estuvimos en el micro es como que me siento cómoda cerca de ti… y quisiera averiguar el por que, ¿quieres?-

Naruto- no soy como Itachi… no soy así…-

Kurenai- gracias a dios… entonces debes ser más divertido... ya tengo mi decisión, ahora es tu turno… ¿probamos o no?-

Naruto- ehhh… … …- Kurenai acerca sus labios a su oído suspirando, su lengua acaricia la oreja de Uzumaki que queda duro como un palo en todo sentido.

Kurenai- ¿tanto te cuesta decidir?, ¿que dices?-

Naruto- SI… digo… si, probemos… ahora no te acerques por unos segundos…- La morocha se pega su cuerpo contra el de el confusa por la petición, pero en segundos queda roja de la vergüenza al sentir el miembro erecto. La morocha cierra los ojos y tomando fuerza se gira de espaldas dejando que un sonrojado Naruto la abrace por detrás. Los minutos pasan rápidamente y ambos se mantienen con los ojos abiertos, la chica ve que ya deben haber pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde su llegada y estira sus piernas de la cama para ponerse de pie, se ríe al escuchar el pequeño quejido del dormido Naruto. Tomando sus zapatillas se acerca a la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo, su mano gira delicadamente el picaporte y sale de la habitación en puntas de pie, algunos ya deben estar en sus habitaciones. Aguantando el piso frío de los pasillos se va con dirección a su cuarto.

Entrando ve las luces apagadas y victoreando en su mente se acerca a su cama, casi es matada del susto al prenderse, de repente, la luz de un velador dejando ver las tres figuras de Tayuya, Haku y Anko en ropa interior y con un rostro burlón.

Anko- linda noche… ¿no, Kurenai?- La morocha asiente con la cabeza bobamente.

Haku- está un poco fresco para andar descalza por los pasillos… ¿no, Kurenai?-

Tayuya- te lo haz cogido ¿no, Kurenai?- Esto provoca las risas de todas las chicas ante el rostro pálido de Yuhi que apretaba sus puños impotentemente.

Kurenai- no, NO… tienen la cabeza podrida ustedes… solo estábamos hablando…-

Anko- con la puerta cerrada… y sales descalza por los pasillos como si hubieras cometido un crimen… a no ser… ¿que lo hayas violado?- Kurenai se ahoga en su saliva de forma muy parecida a la del rubio hace un rato.

Haku- ¿de verdad quieres estar con el chico?... a mi me parece demasiado pandillero… creo que todas hemos visto su pelea con Kabuto…-

Tayuya- además creo que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, tu viste el rostro de Kabuto… en cualquier momento lo sacarán del río… es un idiota…-

Anko- pero yo creo que Naruto, es alguien interesante para conocer… y si Kurenai quiere estar con el, que así sea…-

Kurenai- no es que estamos como pareja ya… es solo un tiempo para probar si funcionaría…-

Anko- ¿o sea que no te lo vas a coger?... si tuviera un poco de físico…- Kurenai empieza en carcajadas confundiendo a las presentes.

Tayuya- ¿de que te ríes Yuhi?- Un rostro enfadado en la pelirroja ante las burlas de su amiga.

Kurenai- Naruto esconde su cuerpo con esa ropa oscura y grande, pero su físico las sorprendería… para la edad que tiene es muy… lindo… pero su cuerpo no es lo que me llevó a querer conocerlo…-

Anko- jaaajajajajaja… estas enamorada completamente de el…- Kurenai agacha su cabeza sonrojada.

Kurenai- solo es una prueba… no somos nada… ESPERA… ¿y tu con Gaara?- Haku y Tayuya se miran confundidas y luego a Mitarashi que estaba sonrojada completamente ante el comentario.

Tayuya- ohhh… estás detrás de ese pelirrojo… te digo que ustedes han elegido lindos chicos… un pelirrojo y un rubio… este campamento será inolvidable… para mi JAJAJAJA…- Kurenai y Anko la miran con una gota en la cabeza mientras Haku movía su cabeza de lado a lado con un suspiro.

Naruto se movía suavemente sobre la cama, su cuerpo aun suave por el contacto de Kurenai. Una mano acaricia su frente provocando que sus cansados ojos se abrieran lentamente.

- hola lindo- La imagen de Sai colocando una cinta adhesiva en su boca y las siluetas de Kiba y Sasuke sosteniendo sus pies y brazos lo alteran increíblemente.

Sai- así que eres la gran cosa, ahora lo veremos… entra…- La puerta se abre y deja ver al joven de lentes con varios moretones y unas vendas en las manos, su cara mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kabuto- lo bueno de los directores y profesores… es que no creen que a nuestra corta edad seamos tan salvajes… son tan inocentes… así que como honor a esa ignorancia me vengare de lo ocurrido… ¿como está tu estomago?- Un pie aprieta su herida tras las vendas que comenzaba a macharse de un leve rojo, Sai se estira e incrusta su puño contra la mejilla de Naruto que se quejaba aun con la cinta. El Inuzuka aguantaba las risas al ver las lágrimas de Uzumaki debido a los golpes. Un hilo de sangre caía desde su nariz. Dos fuertes brazos lo arrojan al suelo dolorosamente, el movimiento nubloso de patadas a su cuerpo y cabeza, el dolor de los golpes ya no se sentían y a cinta se mostraba roja, Sasuke ve esto y se aleja con un poco de susto al ver los ojos azules posados salvajemente sobre el.

Kiba- ¿que te ocurre Sasuke?- Este continuaba con las patadas al área de las costillas.

Sasuke- creo que es suficiente…- Kabuto se acerca a el y lo toma del cuello con una sonrisa.

Kabuto- recién empieza… ayúdenme…- Sai y Kiba toman las piernas de Naruto mientras el anteojudo agarra los dos brazos, ordenándole al Uchiha que abra la puerta, salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la entrada del establecimiento. En minutos se encontraban caminando por los árboles cercanos a las canchas de deporte.

Kabuto- aquí… soltémoslo…- El cuerpo casi desmayado de Naruto cae al suelo sin quejas algo que confunde a los chicos, Sai se agacha y toca la frente del rubio que no responde, con esto mira asustado a Kabuto que despreocupadamente patea la cabeza del herido joven.

Sasuke- para con esto Kabuto… no puede ni responder… se te ha ido la mano…-

Kabuto- ¿a mi…? Estamos todos en esto… caigo yo, caen todos ustedes…- Con ese comentario saca la cinta de Naruto que deja que corra la sangre hasta el suelo interminablemente, su mano izquierda se movía temblorosamente agarrando el pasto como lo único que lo mantenía atado a este mundo.

Kiba- se lo merece por idiota… pero creo que puedo coincidir con Sasuke, esta vez fuiste muy lejos Kabuto… deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería…-

Kabuto- ¿que le dirás a Tsunade…? Que se lastimó solo… imbécil, dejémoslo… el amigo ese lo descubrirá pronto- Dicho esto se retira hacia la casa nuevamente con un sonriente Sai seguidos de dos serios Kiba y Sasuke. Cada vez más alejados se pierden la figura ensangrentada de un rubio que bajo todas las heridas pronunciaba unas palabras no muy coherentes, terminando con una sonrisa pequeña antes de escupir un coagulo de sangre que se estrella contra la cancha de fútbol.

Naruto- será… cough… un campamento inolvidable…- Su cabeza se estira contra el suelo y deja que el sueño lo rodee, terminando en una respiración relajada.

El establecimiento se mantiene callado ya en las horas de sueño, no dejando escuchar la entrada de los chicos que se habían lavado las manos. Pero por suerte, una chica salía del baño, sus ojos lavanda miraban con extrañeza la puerta de entrada, tomando coraje sale hacia los patios esperando encontrar el por que de esa salida nocturna.


	9. La satisfacción de la venganza

Hinata se encoge de hombros y levanta la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta, su cuerpo produce un temblor al sentir la brisa nocturna. En su mente maldecía ante la idea que tuvo, quien saldría a estas horas aunque sea un campamento, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrarse o de que bromas podría ser víctima, sus pies apenas abrigados con una medias cortas por arriba de los tobillos, unas pantuflas blancas que combinaban con el pantalón corto del mismo color que mostraba sus escondidas curvas, su parte superior cubierta con una remera de manga corta de un celeste claro. Sus manos se juntaban ante la duda y un poco de miedo. Observando los bordes de la casa no encuentra nada, y se dirige hacia los campos de deportes.

Estirando su cuello por el borde del muro que dividía la casa de la cancha de fútbol, buscaba el rastro de alguna pista que le dijera el porque de esa salida. No es que le importara, pero no quería ser la posible víctima. Viendo despejado el lugar suspira frustrada y se gira con una cara calmada. Caminando lentamente ve una sombra sobre un par de árboles, al parecer estaba sentada y no mostraba movimiento alguno, como es de ser lo sentidos se dispararon inmediatamente y u frío recorría su espalda hasta la cintura. Abriendo la boca intenta decir algo a la persona, pero patéticamente no puede, tomando coraje se acerca en delicados pasos, no quería llamar la atención de este intruso.

El campamento estaba totalmente vigilado en los alrededores, solo un idiota entraría con la intención de robarles a unos simples escolares, ya a pocos metros llega a vislumbrar unos mechones dorados pero oscuros en algunas partes, con un dedo golpea el hombro y se aleja, el silencio la lleva a ser más valiente y con una mano entera toca la cabeza de esta persona. Su mano se sienta húmeda como si un liquido estuviera volcado, alejándose de la sombra producida por las copas de los árboles levanta su mano unos cuantos centímetros y deja que la luz de la luna alumbre su palma, sus ojos se abren de par en par y cae con el trasero sin aliento. El líquido rojo chorreaba de su mano y su corazón estaba acelerado infinitamente, no era lo que tenía pensado al salir del establecimiento, tenía todo el derecho de ser una miedosa, eso es lo que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Levantándose con ayuda de las manos se pone de pie y emprende nuevamente hacia la persona. Acercando su rostro al del joven, el cuerpo y posición lo delataban como una persona masculina, intenta escuchar el posible respiro.

Para su alivio, el joven respiraba tranquilamente, al parecer dormido. Pero porque estaba herido, su mandíbula se tensiona furiosamente al darse cuenta que esto había sido obra de Kabuto y su grupo de imbéciles, quizas algún estudiante de las escuelas que se alojaban en los establecimientos próximos. Con determinación intenta moverlo para despertarlo pero el cuerpo cae bruscamente al pasto alejándose de la sombra, los ojos lavanda se posan sobre el rubio frente a ella, casi en un acto reflejo levanta con fuerza sobrehumana el cuerpo de su compañero de escuela y lo apoya contra el árbol, la desesperación la inunda al ver que no tenía nada para, decidida vuelve a la casa.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente se dirige por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, al entrar prende repentinamente el velador de la mesa de luz ubicada a centímetros de la cama de la Yamanaka, esta se despierta confundida ante el acto de la tímida Hyuuga. Sentándose en la cama se refriega los ojos cansadamente y mira con furia a la chica asustada.

Ino- ¿QUE TE PASA?... AHHH…- En segundos, Tenten y Sakura se despiertan ante el grito de la exasperante rubia que se colocaba de pie mirando frente a frente a Hinata.

Tenten- si van a empezar una pelea háganlo afuera… hay gente que duerme a estas horas…- La pelirrosa asiente burlonamente y deja que su cabeza caiga rápidamente sobre la suave almohada.

Hinata- no es eso… es Naruto lo en…- La tímida chica no puede terminar ya que es interrumpida por Ino que empezaba con el ya repetido discurso de superioridad y de que no le importaba lo que ocurriese a ese rubio tonto, como ella decía. Tenten ve el rostro preocupado de su compañera de habitación y se pone de pie dejando ver un camisón por arriba de sus rodillas de un color blanco, el mero movimiento dejaba ver su ropa interior.

Tenten- cierra el pico Ino… ¿que ocurre?- La castaña coloca la mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul que se relaja al poder hablar de una vez.

Hinata- encontré a Naruto cerca de la cancha de fútbol… está herido…- Tenten e Ino se sorprenden, la confesión provoca que Haruno se pusiera de pie y se cruzara de brazos despreocupadamente.

Sakura- ¿y que?, el idiota se habrá metido en una pelea…- Hinata gruñe desesperada y levanta su palma mostrando la sangre ya seca.

Ino- ¿eso?... de…-

Hinata- si, está por gran parte de su cabeza, necesito que me ayuden a levantarlo… no puedo sola…- Tenten asiente, girando mira a la pelirrosa y a la rubia con una cara sádica que les hace responder inmediatamente. El grupo de las cuatro chicas sale silenciosamente de la habitación hacia los pasillos. En segundos caminan apresuradamente a los alrededores del bosque.

Hinata- ahí está… vamos- Tenten y las demás se horrorizan al ver el rostro ensangrentado de Naruto que dormía debido al cansancio. Sakura se tapaba la boca congelada en su lugar.

Ino- este debió ser el bastardo de Kabuto… esto ni siquiera es una de esas peleas típicas... yo tomaré los brazos… Tenten, tu tienes más fuerza, toma las piernas y ustedes dos abran las puertas para hacer más rápido.

Sakura- ¿Dónde lo dejaremos?-

Ino- lo llevaremos a nuestra habitación hasta que despierte…- Sakura la mira con una vena pulsante en la frente ante la idea de tener a Naruto durmiendo con ellas.

Tenten- luego continuaras con tu papel de virgen Sakura… vamos…- Las cuatro chicas se introducen a la casa con el menor ruido posible, pero el cuerpo del chico era un poco pesado para ellas. Sakura abre la puerta de la habitación rápidamente dejando que entren con el herido. Ya una vez adentro, Hinata saca el acolchado de su cama y deja que lo acuesten. Ino observaba angustiada las heridas de su compañero, Sakura se sentaba a un costado y limpiaba la frente del rubio que se quejaba entredormido. Tenten apoya un pequeño balde con agua en el que la pelirrosa lavaba el pañuelo cada instante.

Ino- parece que la herida que le hizo Kabuto en el comedor se abrió de nuevo… extrañamente…-

Tenten- debemos avisarle a Sarutobi de esto… esos idiotas han ido muy lejos… miren la condición de su cuerpo… encima lo arrojan afuera…- La mayoría de las chicas asiente pero son interrumpidas por un movimiento proveniente del costado de Hinata, ambas se giran y ven los ojos azules de Naruto.

Sakura- Naruto… ¿como te encuentras?- El rubio se levanta quejándose y se sienta en el borde del colchón suavemente.

Naruto- como la mierda… lamento lo de la sabana…- Decía mientras observaba las manchas de sangre, su cabeza se mueve lentamente mirando a su alrededor, al parecer ellas lo habían encontrado.

Tenten- ¿que pasó?... dinos todo-

Naruto- Kabuto y sus amigos entraron a mi habitación mientras descansaba y bueno… la sangre lo dice todo…- Ino apretaba el borde de su cama.

Ino- ¿quienes eran los otros?-

Naruto- Sai, Kiba y su príncipe azul Sasuke…- Sakura e Ino lo miran sorprendidas al escuchar el nombre del joven Uchiha. No era secreto que ambas estaban muertas de amor por el idiota, y les resultaba increíble que lo comentado por el chico en su habitación fuera verdad. Por algo el amor es ciego.

Tenten- Naruto… vamos a hablar con el director, el sabrá que hacer… te acompaño…- La castaña ya se ponía de pie pero sus ojos ven la sonrisa plasmada en el rubio que no tenía intención de moverse del lugar. Hinata mira de reojo los brazos del joven viendo los diversos cortes en la piel, las heridas no podían ser de la golpiza, ya estaban cicatrizadas, debían ser de varios días atrás. Sakura e Ino suspiran y se ponen de pie al lado de un armario que alojaba la ropa de las cuatro mujeres.

Ino- no se que estas pensando… pero esto debes comunicárselo a Sarutobi… no sabes que podrían hacer la próxima ves…- Uzumaki mira extrañado los rostros de preocupación que lo rodeaban.

Naruto- no le veo la gracia…- La pelirrosa aguanta las ganas de golpearlo ante las palabras, era exasperante la forma en la que no le importaba.

Sakura- haz cambiado demasiado Naruto… ya no eres el mismo…- El silencio se presenta en la habitación hasta que el joven se levanta lentamente con un rostro serio.

Naruto- no cambie para nada… es que ustedes nunca me conocieron… y ni trataron en conocerme…- El rubio se acerca a la puerta dándole la espalda al grupo de chicas que pareciera que les hubieran dado una cachetada, las palabras eran directas y concisas, ellas nunca quisieron hablarle, en el caso de Sakura, Ino y Tenten… y bueno, la timidez fue lo que provocó el alejamiento de la Hyuuga.

Naruto- de todas formas gracias por traerme hasta aquí… ahora les pediré un favor… ni una palabra…-

Todas- ¡¿QUE?!-

Naruto- ellos me golpearon… ahora es mi turno… y empezaré por ese bastardo de Kabuto…- Ya abriendo la puerta, se empieza a retirar.

Sakura- BIEN, ve a que te maten… nosotras no estaremos para salvarte de nuevo… tarado…- La pelirrosa se pone de espaldas y entra a su cama sin quejas.

Naruto- gracias nuevamente… y Hinata… perdón por las sabanas…- La tímida Hyuuga asiente con un pequeño sonrojo y agacha su cabeza en señal de respeto, Ino solamente levanta la mano y se acomoda en su cama apagando el velador.

Tenten- deja que llame a Neji… hace años que quiere una oportunidad como esta…- Naruto la mira confundido y sale de la habitación acompañado por la castaña, ambos se dirigen al cuarto de los hombres. Tenten toca la puerta unas tres veces, se escuchan unos murmuros y la puerta se abre lentamente dejando ver a un cansado Hyuuga que al ver a su novia junto con el rubio tensiona sus músculos.

Tenten- oye calmate hombre… solo vine a decirte que la oportunidad llegó… la quieres…- Neji observa a Naruto de pies a cabeza terminando con una sonrisa que lo perturba.

Neji- Naruto… tu tienes a Kabuto… pero Sai es mío…- Naruto agacha su cabeza y estrecha la mano fuertemente, Tenten le da un beso a Neji y se aleja a cuarto, los dos jóvenes se dirigen al cuarto cuando ven una sombra parada a metros de ellos.

Naruto- ¿Shino?... ¿que haces?-

Shino- escuche todo… entren y yo les aviso si hay problemas… Deidara no se interpondrá…- Neji asiente y suavemente se mete en el cuarto seguido del rubio, las luces estaban prendidas y dentro se encontraban Kabuto y Sai sentados contra la pared leyendo unas revistas mientras Deidara se sentaba en la cama escuchando música, los ojos de este se posan en la entrada de los dos intrusos y con una risa se pone de pie y sale de la habitación para desesperación de los otros dos ocupantes. La puerta se cierra.

Kabuto- idiota… ¿Neji?... que demonios haces aquí…. Espero que no trates de estar en nuestra contra… la pasarás muy mal…- Sai se ponía de pie con los brazos cruzados, la bronca entre este y Neji venía desde los primeros años de secundaria en los que Sai intento manosear el cuerpo de Tenten, siendo esta novia del pelinegro. Desde ahí el odio solo se incrementó.

Sai- váyanse… aun no puedo creer que te puedas parar Naruto… creo que habíamos dado unos buenos golpes…- El Hyuuga ahora entiende las manchas de sangre en su compañero y extrañamente siente odio hacia los otros.

Neji- como dijimos Naruto… cada uno con el suyo…-

Kabuto- vamos… hagámoslo en grande…- Neji se lanza contra Sai y le atina un puñetazo en la boca que lo hacer contra la cama y luego al suelo, Naruto aprovecha la sorpresa de Kabuto para encestar una patada con toda la fuerza en los testículos del anteojudo que lanza un grito de nena ante el dolor.

Naruto- tu querías jugar sucio…- Kabuto se arrodilla con las manos en sus partes y levanta la cabeza con lágrimas.

Kabuto- siii… pero no tan sucio… bastardo…- Desde el piso levanta el puño y coloca su puño en el costado de la pierna provocando que el rubio se entumeciera del dolor-

**ACLARACION: ese golpe se llama "paralítica" La mayoría debe conocerlo, si no lo conocen… quiere decir que nunca fueron a la escuela… xDxD**

Kabuto ve la oportunidad y con las dos manos toma los tobillos de su atacante y lo hace caer pesadamente al suelo. Neji seguía golpeando el rostro de Sai que no reaccionaba, la sangre ya salpicaba la cara pálida del Hyuuga que recibe un golpe potente en los riñones, esto provoca que su cuerpo se pusiera firme y dejara su ataque. Sai coloca las dos piernas debajo del cuerpo de su agresor y con impulso lo empuja hacia el suelo en un fuerte ruido.

Sai- bailemos linda…- Fuera del cuarto Deidara y Shino compartían los auriculares y hacían movimientos con la cabeza de arriba a abajo, se podía ver en la boca de cada uno, como pronunciaban la letra de cada canción.

Kabuto aprovechaba las heridas del rubio para ponerlo indefenso, Neji se safa del agarre de Sai en el cuello y tomando un velador se lo arroja en la nuca al anteojudo que cae adolorido en el suelo, los pedazos del adorno arrojados alrededor del piso, Naruto toma la parte mas entera y la destroza contra el rostro de este con toda potencia. Neji sonríe al ver la sangre de Kabuto en todo el suelo y con un cabezazo aleja a Sai que queda mareado, Neji se estira en la cama y encesta una patada en el estomago y otra patada que le gira la cabeza golpeándolo contra la mesa de luz.

Neji- vamos Naruto, será una linda noche…- Sai vuela contra el armario salvajemente mientras Kabuto era arrastrado de la puerta para que no salga, Naruto escupía la sangre en el rostro del imbécil y colocando una rodilla en cada lado continúa con sus golpes.

Deidara tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Shino y ahora parecía una canción más lenta, el ruido de los golpes en las paredes no eran tan sonoros lo que daba tranquilidad a Shino que estaba encargado de la seguridad. El de larga cabellera rubia palmea la cabeza de Aburame y cambia la canción con el botón, ahora agitaban las cabezas violentamente.

Kabuto golpeaba con las rodillas a la altura de las costillas dejando que Naruto abriera la boca, la saliva caía asquerosamente ante la impotencia, el rubio ve la seña de Neji y se corre dejando que la cabeza de Kabuto se incrustara violentamente contra la pared por el puño en la nuca, Naruto ve a Sai intentando atacar a Neji por detrás y lo empuja con la cabeza hasta el respaldar de la cama.

Tente asoma la cabeza desde su puerta y ve a Shino y Deidara escuchando música en la puerta de la habitación, levantando su dedo pide contestación. Shino levanta su mano en un pulgar estirado dando tranquilidad a la castaña que cierra la puerta en carcajadas.

Neji- AHORA…- Naruto golpea el rostro de Kabuto que cae contra el armario y luego a la cama, Sai se apura y da un codazo en la mejilla de Neji que cae mareado sin poder levantarse, el rubio furioso golpea el estomago y cuando se agacha por el dolor toma la cabeza con sus dos manos y la dirige hasta su rodilla. La nariz se quiebra y la sangra mancha toda la ropa de Uzumaki. El joven cae casi inconsciente al suelo.

Deidara se queja por que se termina la carga de su MP4 y lo apaga, al no escuchar ruidos abre la puerta para ver los destrozos y dos ensangrentados Kabuto y Sai, a un costado Naruto ayudaba a Neji a ponerse de pie.

Shino- nos perdimos algo bueno al parecer…-

Deidara- que desastre… oye Shino… ¿tienes algún lugar de más en la habitación…?- Shino asiente y ve como Deidara se acerca a sacar sus cosas sin antes pisar el pecho de Kabuto que se queja.

Deidara- buena pelea…-

Neji- Naruto… creo que tienes a alguien más en tu grupo…- El rubio sonríe y ve como Deidara y Shino levantan la mano también, quizas este campamento logre sacar amistades, aunque sea por medios violentos.

BUENO, no aguantaba las ganas de contarle como les partimos la cara a los dos enfermos esos… creo que nunca me sentí también, y con la ayuda de Neji, fue mejor. Se que no fue la gran cosa, pero oigan… somos jóvenes normales, no luchadores, ni una especie de ninjas… no se como el cuerpo me dio para otra pelea, pero me parece que lo de que el odio sirve como combustible es verdad. Ya cayeron los dos principales, aunque se que se vengarán de la forma más pesada posible, igual todavía faltan los renacuajos de Kiba y Sasuke.

Aun me resulta extraña la preocupación de las chicas, ni siquiera me conocen, pero de alguna manera se sintió agradable. Al final tanto discurso sobre que no tiene que pelear y todo eso para que… para que termine cagándome a trompadas en una habitación como un par de leones por un trozo de carne. Encima destrozamos la habitación.

Se que algunos dirán que violencia, pero creo que la mayoría de los que han estado en una pelea entenderán… cuando uno empieza a golpear no puede parar, es como que te sacas toda la bronca de encima, quizas te imaginas cosas que el pibe al que estas golpeando ni tiene la culpa, pero lo usas para que los golpes sean más fuertes. Todas las peleas, ya sea en el ámbito escolar o fuera de este, terminan mal, lo peor que te puede pasar en plena riña es que te acorralen o que caigas al suelo… jajjajjaj si caes al suelo, mejor despídete…te digo que las patadas a la cabeza son de lo peor, es como si una línea de tambores te abriera el cráneo, además que después de la tercera o cuarta patada ya como que no sientes nada, será por el acumulo de sangre o algo de eso, pues no se… pero dios… como duele… En mi caso tuve suerte, que no trajo nada secundario, igual se que nadie lloraría si me pasa algo, quien me conoce… ¿Iruka?... aajjajaja… soy una larva… patético… Ahora estarán esperando un buen consejo para esto… que les voy a decir… ¿pongan la otra mejilla?... jaajja… el que dijo eso en esos tiempos, así terminó… … … … … les puedo decir solo dos cosas. Primero, si pueden evitar una gresca mejor háganlo, ya que no saben la forma de pelear de los otros, puedes terminar dentro de un cajón. Y segundo, si no te queda otra… pelea… pelea como si fuera la última vez, no te guardes nada…

AHHH, me olvidaba… no confíen en las amistades, la mayoría te deja solo y se las toma, ya lo he visto, mucha amistad pero a la hora de repartir bollos son unas maracas… Vieron las batallas campales que se arman entre dos grados diferentes de la misma escuela u otra, jojojojo… que quilombo, pero nunca se guíen con esos que te dicen "nosotros vamos" "contá con nosotros"… … creo que el termino amigo, es muy raro de escuchar ahora… el verdadero amigo es difícil de encontrar, no porque te hables con el, salgas con el, tengan los mismo gustos, tengas una barra, eso no es ser amigos… pero bue… creo que Sarutobi se despertó, y si… con los gritos de las chicas al vernos salir ensangrentados... me parece que un cachetazo se acerca… SIP, Kurenai no está muy contenta que digamos.

Si quieren saber que ocurre con Sarutobi y Kurenai, tendrán que esperar a que el autor se libre de tantos fics, aunque les digo que este tipo solo se rasca, es un vago terrible… bueno, me despido y hasta pronto. Uhh ahí viene otro…


	10. 12 cortes

Naruto toma el brazo de Neji y lo pasa por su cuello, ambos agitados pasan por entre Shino y Deidara, ambos estaban pálidos. Uzumaki se muestra confundido, pero al ver a todos sus compañeros despiertos y con un rostro curioso, intento meterse nuevamente en la habitación. Girando su cuerpo llega a ver de reojo a Kurenai que lo mira apretando los dientes y el puño, tragando saliva sonríe dejando ver los dientes manchados de sangre, Tayuya lo mira con asco al igual que Haku que mira hacia adentro para encontrar los cuerpos inconscientes de Kabuto y Sai contra la cama.

Neji- ehh… parece que tomaron algo de más… oye Naruto… tengo unos discos que mostrarte…ehhh vamos…- El rubio asiente tontamente ante las palabras del Hyuuga que no tenía otra excusa para zafar de la situación en la que estaban comprometidos, Shikamaru se aguantaba las risas al igual que Choji. El paso de Naruto es detenido cuando una mano que correspondía a un anciano se posa sobre su pecho ofensivamente, levantando la cabeza ve el rostro furioso del directo de la escuela. Sus ojos abiertos completamente y detrás Kakashi con un rostro cansado y despreocupado del desastre ocurrido hace instantes.

Sarutobi- otra vez buscando problemas Uzumaki... ya habíamos hablado con respecto a esto… donde está su compañerito de riñas…- Buscando al pelirrojo se asombra al ver que este salía del cuarto y se paraba detrás de Sasuke y Kiba, que mostraban furia al ver como habían lastimado a dos integrantes del grupo. El director mueve la cabeza con un suspiro y se acerca a la entrada del cuarto para terminar con un grito de furia, llamando a Kakashi y a la enfermera Tsunade, se adentra tratando de despertar a los dos muchachos heridos. Los demás se estiran para ver y se quedan sin palabras ante el desorden y la sangre plasmada en los suelos y varias paredes. Tenten se acerca a Neji y revisa si no está grave o algo por el estilo, mientras también revisaba al rubio que no podía evitar el sonrojo de que la chica le tocara la cara amistosamente.

Tenten- al parecer encontraste un compañero, Neji…- Este sonríe, algo difícil de ver en el y se apoya contra la pared con ayuda de su compañero. Kurenai miraba de mala manera a Naruto que sentía los ojos rojos quemando en su espalda, sus músculos de alguna forma estaban ya relajados para salir corriendo. Evitando girarse intenta ir a su habitación cuando escucha un grito desaforado desde la habitación, en segundo Kabuto se le arroja en una serie de golpes a la cabeza, las chicas gritan del susto mientras Gaara trataba de ayudar a su amigo en aprietos, viéndose sin otra alternativa da u puntapié en la cabeza del anteojudo tirándolo al suelo nuevamente. El pelirrojo lanza una carcajada pero recibe un golpe estruendoso en la cabeza por parte de Anko que lo miraba amenazante. Sarutobi sale del cuarto enojado y da la orden de que todos los alumnos se presentaran en la sala de estar en una hora.

Naruto escucha muchos insultos por haberle interrumpido el sueño a todos y se queda parado en el pasillo junto con Gaara.

Tsunade- ahora me ocuparé de los dos aquellos… luego tu y Neji vengan a la oficina antes de la reunión…- El rubio asiente y queda solo en el pasillo con Gaara y las cuatro chicas del cuarto cercano.

Gaara- ¿que te pasa hombre?... armas semejante quilombo y no me avisas… quería patearle el culo a ese idiota…- Este pasaba rápidamente los nudillos sobre la cabeza del Uzumaki, que se reía ante la acción.

Anko- gran cosa… Gaara… vete…-

Gaara- oye que tu no eres mi madre…- Anko se acerca y posa una mano delicadamente en sus testículos terminando con el puño cerrado, en una voz dulce le comunica.

Anko- cámbiate para la reunión…- Sabaku asiente y con una palmeada en la espalda de Naruto se retira a su habitación. Yuhi se encamina a Naruto y le da un cachetazo doloroso y antes de que se queje le da otro.

Naruto- ¿PERO QUE…?- El cuello de su camisa es tomado con gran presión causándole casi el ahogo, su espalda es golpeada contra la pared, solo veía los furiosos ojos rojos. Anko suspira cansadamente ante la situación, el rubio se lo tiene merecido. Tayuya decide ponerse del lado izquierdo de Naruto y miraba la confrontación de su amiga con este, una sonrisa en su rastro ante la emoción de ver una pelea.

Haku- … Kurenai… déjalo…- La pelinegra intentaba calmar las cosas, pero el río era turbio, para sorpresa de todos, no tanto para Anko, Yuhi afloja el agarre y apoya su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto estirando sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

Tayuya- que demonios ocurre aquí…- Antes de que continúe, es tomada de la ropa por Mitarashi que la arrastra junto con una helada Haku al interior de la habitación, el ruido de la puerta cerrarse no interrumpe el momento de los dos jóvenes,

Kurenai- terminarás convirtiéndote en uno de ellos… … aunque lo niegues, mantener estos rencores te hacen más despreciable… en tan solo un día destrozaste la imagen que todos tus compañeros tenían sobre ti… eres un idiota…- Naruto colocaba una mano en la cabeza de Kurenai que se hundía aún más sobre su cuerpo, la esencia de su cabello llegaba al olfato del rubio que se tranquilizaba, pero escuchando las fuertes palabras.

Kurenai- pero a pesar de todo esto… en tan solo horas me he sentido cómoda contigo… y me haz hecho preocupar más de lo necesario… ¿continuarás con esta actitud?...-

Naruto- … depende de ellos…- Kurenai se separa y saca los mechones rubios de la frente que le dificultaban ver esos azules ojos que la habían hipnotizado en el autobús, sus dedos pasan delicadamente sobre el sudor y sangre de la piel, el ruido de la respiración y el latido del corazón de ambos era lo persistente en el ambiente.

Kurenai- de verdad hemos empezado mal…- Antes de que continúe, Kakashi aparece con un rostro serio y señala a Naruto.

Kakashi- luego podrás jugar con tu novia… ahora ve con Tsunade y trátate las heridas…- Kurenai se aleja del cuerpo de Uzumaki y esconde el sonrojo en sus mejillas, era una posición embarazosa.

Naruto- estoy bien… no necesito vendarme ni nada… solo me lavaré…- Kakashi lo mira sinceramente y continua con su orden.

Kakashi- esas no son las únicas heridas de las que quiere hablarte… mejor habla con Tsunade… Señorita Yuhi, valla a prepararse para la reunión…- Yuhi asiente y se retira rápidamente hacia su cuarto si mirar atrás.

Naruto acompañar a Hatake por el pasillo sin ni siquiera articular palabra, pasando el sector de alumnos se encamina a la habitación destinada a las curaciones, Kakashi golpea la puerta suavemente y lo deja parado solo en la entrada.

La luz blanca le golpea velozmente la vista y provoca que agache la cabeza, frente a el se sentaba Tsunade irritada y con las piernas cruzadas en la silla cercana al escritorio, con un gesto le pide que entre y se sienta en la camilla al costado de la ventana.

Tsunade- quiero ver tus cortes… ahora…-

El momento de la reunió había llegado, en el salón de estar se sentaban Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Sakura en los sillones cercanos al de los profesores. Zabuza, Yamato y Asuma tenían un estricto control sobre Sai, Kabuto, Neji y Naruto que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en el medio de todos los presentes. Rin y Yugao se sentaban junto con Tsunade, Tayuya y Haku.

Tobi se sentaba de brazos cruzados y con una capucha tapándole la cara, los ronquidos eran demasiado sonoros. Deidara se aguantaba las ganas de destrozarle la cabeza al igual que Sasori, ambos mostraban cansancio en el cuerpo. Gaara era vigilado por Kakashi que leía un libro de asistencias escolares, pero el libro decía Tantra… Kurenai se encontraba con Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Kiba y Anko en los sillones cercanos al director Sarutobi que anotaba una serie de cosas en un libro. Choji, Lee y Shikamaru ya estaban a punto de dormirse si esto continuaba de esta manera, en segundos entra un contento Gay y la asistencia se completa.

Gai- BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS…-

Tayuya- cierra el culo rarito…- Algunos se aguantan las risas, mientras la pelirroja era zamarreada por una enojada Tsunade que era sostenida por Yugao para que no la matara. El director levanta la mano y silencia el desorden que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Karurosu se sentaba alejada de todo esto, ya que era un problema de la escuela, pero no le vendría mal escuchar.

Sarutobi- recién hemos estado un día… y tenemos todos estos problemas… Kabuto, Sai… no aprendan jamás sobre comportarse… y al parecer Naruto y Neji han aprendido a revelarse en contra de las reglas de convivencia. ¿Explíquenme que ocurrió?... todos escucharemos su relato de la osadía… quizas quieran un premio… ¿Quién habla?... ¿ya no son tan valientes adelanta de sus amigos?- La tensión era pesada en los pulmones, pero Neji levanta la mano, era mejor decir la verdad.

Neji- ellos nos habían estado provocando desde que llegamos… y eso fue lo que nos llevó a ese incidente…- El Hyuuga sabía que Naruto no quería que se supiera del incidente en las afueras del establecimiento.

Sarutobi- eso no me dice nada… ¿Sai?... ¿Kabuto?... ¿tiene algo para decir…?-

Kabuto- estábamos en la habitación junto con Deidara y estos idiotas entraron a golpearnos… creo que nosotros somos las víctimas…- Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Hinata se enfurecen al escuchar esos comentarios, todas se acordaban en que condiciones habían encontrado al rubio.

Asuma- creo que ambos tiene razón… ustedes fueron golpeados… pero en todos estos años… y creo que la mayoría de los profesores estarán conmigo en esta opinión… ustedes siempre causaron problemas y los señores Hyuuga y Uzumaki han sido de perfecta conducta… así que hasta que no nos digan que ocurrió para que ellos reaccionarán de esa manera…. No nos iremos…-

Kabuto- me importa un huevo…- Zabuza golpea la mesa y le pide que cuide el vocabulario delante de los adultos, esto enfada aun más a Kabuto, sobretodo con la risa de fondo de Karurosu que se hacía la noche con la situación.

Rin- Naruto… te conozco desde hace años… ¿cuéntanos…?- El rubio sentía los ojos de todos sobre su silueta, sus manos se apoyan sobre el la mesa ante la mirada amenazante de Kabuto y Sai. El hermano de Itachi junto con Kiba se mostraban nerviosos, y esto no pasó desapercibido por Yuhi, que se confundía aún más.

Sarutobi- estamos esperando Uzumaki…-

Kabuto- si… estamos esperando Uzumaki…-

Yugao- cierra el pico… hable de una vez…- La mujer se mostraba molesta con todo esto.

Naruto- creen que esto lo soluciona… son unos idiotas…- Ahora era el momento de los profesores de sorprenderse, una actitud que nunca, en todos los años de escuela, habían visto en el chico.

Kakashi- bajemos el tono Naruto… estamos para ayudar… así que respeto…-

Naruto- no te importa Hatake…- Tsunade se masajeaba la cabeza, levantándose llama al director.

Sarutobi- ¿si?-

Tsunade- durante la revisión que lleve a cabo en el cuerpo de Naruto… encontré moretones en su cabeza y cortes cerca de la frente… su estomago, donde estaba la herida anterior, mostraba también moretones recientes… su oído mostraba una pequeña cortadura… debo decir que tenía indicios de perder mucha sangre… Kabuto, creo que ustedes no son tan víctimas… después de todo, ustedes le hicieron estas heridas a e y a Neji…-

Kabuto- digan lo que digan… nos defendimos…-

Yamato- aunque todo esto sea raro… el comentario de Kabuto es verdad… Naruto y Neji entraron a una habitación que no era la de ellos y provocaron a los otros dos alumnos… es favorable para Kabuto y Sai… no sabemos la extensión de estos incidentes, pero si nadie habla… será así…-

Sarutobi- Tsunade… llama a la casa de Uzumaki y pide que lo vengan a buscar… señor Hyuuga será privado de toda actividad del campamento… su tío está en viaje de negocios por lo que no tiene otra opción… Naruto, haz provocado una pelea, golpeaste de gravedad a dos compañeros tuyos… Neji igual… me han decepcionado… Kabuto y Sai serán puestos en observación por una semana, si comenten otro incidente también serán expulsados de aquí…-

Tenten- ESO ES INJUSTO… NARUTO CUENTALES…- El salón se silenciaba ante el grito de la chica, su cuerpo firme, a su lado Hinata de la misma manera.

Gaara- OPINO LO MISMO…- Su cuerpo era sostenido por Kakashi que se mostraba despreocupado.

Sarutobi- no levanten la voz… siéntense…-

Zabuza- ¿que tiene que contarnos Naruto?- El profesor se ajustaba en su silla y miraba atento los gestos de Uzumaki que estaba perdido en su pensamiento. Segundos después Kurenai se sorprende al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto.

Yugao- entonces…-

Naruto- nada… no se de que habla…- Neji no protestaba, el mismo sabía que su compañero se sentiría un cobarde contando sus problemas al director, cada uno arregla los problemas por uno mismo.

Sakura- lo encontramos a los costados de la cancha de deportes…. Entre los árboles…- Itachi y Kisame la miraban confundidos al igual que los demás, Kiba y Sasuke se hacían cada vez más chicos ante los comentarios.

Sarutobi- ¿de que habla señorita Haruno?- Antes de que hable, la prima de Neji continua provocando el odio de Kiba que apretaba sus puños.

Hinata- estaba en el baño… y durante la noche escuche el ruido de la puerta de entrada… a los minutos salí al darme cuenta que era Kabuto… encontré a Naruto sentado alrededor de los troncos… lo habían dejado ahí…-

Kurenai- ¿que quieres decir…?- Tayuya ya entendía todo y le hacía señas a Itachi que las entiende rápidamente, el suspiro de Tobi y Sasori lo dice todo también.

Anko- ¿como estaba?-

Hinata- estaba ensangrentado…- Sarutobi se acerca a la Hyuuga y pide explicaciones de lo que contaba.

Rin- una vez que empiezas… tendrás que terminar Hinata…-

Tenten- lo trajimos hacia nuestra habitación y lo ayudamos un poco… Kabuto y su grupo habían entrado a su habitación y lo golpearon… eso es lo que pasó…- Zabuza y Yamato se tomaba la cabeza ya cansados de estas peleas callejeras.

Tsunade- ¿quienes más sabe de esto?- La mano de Ino se levanta, Anko miraba triste como Kurenai agachaba la cabeza ante la historia contada por parte de la peliazul.

Sarutobi- ha pasado el límite Kabuto… ¿quienes fueron sus compañeros además de Sai…?- Para asombro de todos Sasuke se coloca de pie escuchando los insultos de su hermano que se mostraba decepcionado.

Kiba- maldita hija d…- No llega a terminar cuando recibe un puño en la cintura que lo hace quejarse, Itachi lo miraba amenazante.

Itachi- dilo… y te vas a tu casa en un ataúd...- El director se tomaba la cabeza y comenzaba a sentir jaquecas. Karu ve que la situación empeora en vez de mejorar.

Karu- Sarutobi… tengo una idea que sería de gran ayuda para todos… Todos los involucrados en este episodio obtendrían su castigo… ¿Qué piensa?...

Sarutobi- luego lo discutiremos en la oficina… ahora quiero que haya un cambio de cuartos… Primero… ya que se llevan tan bien… Kabuto y Sai estarán en la misma habitación de Kiba y Sasuke… Gaara y Naruto irán a una habitación ubicada en el pasillo de los profesores hasta que el cuarto sea remodelado… las manchas de sangre han quedado pegadas a las paredes… dios…. Debo decir que este comportamiento es vergonzoso, algunos a meses de ser adultos y otro ya mayores…y continúan con estas riñas infantiles… espero que esto les sirva de escarmiento…- Naruto pensaba para si mismo que le director era demasiado suave, ¿escarmiento de que? Ni siquiera los había castigado o algo por el estilo, quizas Karurosu les venga con un infierno pero es mejor que volver a casa.

Kurenai- eres basura…- El cuarto entra en silencio una vez más al escuchar la voz venenosa de Yuhi que miraba fijamente a Kabuto, este la ignora como si fuera basura.

Anko- OYE IDIOTA, TE ESTÁ HABLANDO…- Yakushi se gira con una sonrisa y le saca el dedo del medio con gracia.

Tayuya- mejor guarda ese dedo, o sino terminará en un lugar que no quieres…- Tsunade estaba pensando como cambiar la actitud de la chica pelirroja, era como si en vez de una boca tuviera un pozo de baño de tan sucia que era.

Kabuto- sabe algo, todos ustedes creen que yo he lastimado a Naruto… pero el problema es que la mayoría de esas heridas en brazos y algunas en piernas… ya estaban…- Los ojos azules de Naruto se posan nerviosos sobre la cara despreocupada del anteojudo.

Tsunade- cierra la boca Yakushi, esta reunión terminó… -

Kabuto- ahora tenemos a una profesora aliada con un alumno, eso es favoritismo… quizás sea momento de que saque los trapitos sucios de Uzumaki… ya que me están criticando abiertamente… mejor contraatacar…- Naruto le decía que cierra la boca con solo mirarlo, inconscientemente lleva una mano a su brazo izquierdo.

Sai- mmm, no se Kabuto… pero es mejor que todos sus compañeros se enteren… no quiero que les pase algo a ellos…- Fingiendo preocupación con ojos casi cerrados.

Tsunade- Sarutobi, termine con esto…- El director asiente ante la propuesta de la enfermera y levanta la mano indicando que se retiren, pero Kabuto no tenía intención de mover un solo músculo de la silla.

Kabuto- oye, Naruto… ¿cuantos cortes llevas?-

Kabuto- la última vez que vi… eran como unos cuatro cortes… algunos bastante profundo… ¿crees que usando ropa larga ocultas esto?… Dime, ¿podrías explicarme por que lo haces…?... ¿tienes problemas mentales…? O es que… el no tener padres te afecto esa cabecita… Contesta amigo…-

Sai- se ha quedado sin palabras… mira la cara de tus compañeros… jaja están horrorizados…- Uzumaki ni siquiera daba signos de vida, y era mejor así. El rostro de cada uno de los presentes junto con algunos profesores que no sabía de esto, era pálido y triste. Gaara se tomaba la cabeza ante el escuchar el secreto de su amigo ser contado delante del grado. Neji golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Naruto que no decía nada, estaba duro en la silla.

Kabuto- te congelaste… rubio asqueroso, suicida de mierda… ¿Por qué no te internas en un psiquiátrico…?... Cada uno debe estar con sus pares…- Este siente como una mano se posa en su cabeza y un fuerte tirón en los pelos, el agarre de Zabuza era doloroso, pero se lo merecía.

Sarutobi- ZABUZA… SACALO DE AQUÍ, Y TAMBIEN A SAI… YAMATO ENCARGATE DE SASUKE Y KIBA…- Zabuza sacaba a un feliz Kabuto que hacía burlas al pasar, ninguno hablaba no tenían el coraje de decir un comentario.

Naruto- doce…-

Kabuto- ¿que dijiste enfermito?-

Naruto- dije doce… doce cortes, afeminado malnacido… ¿algún problema?-

Tsunade- Naruto… no digas más…- El rubio la mira seriamente y baja su cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.

Naruto- ya lo saben… para que esconder… Aunque me importa muy poco la opinión de cada uno… y sobretodo, me importa una mierda lo que digas anteojudo…- Kabuto cierra los ojos y se retira sin palabras. Kiba se iba mirando de reojo a Hinata que evitaba verle.

Itachi- sigue caminando perro pulguiento… acuérdate lo que dije… no la molestes…- Esto era otra sorpresa, podría ser que el Uchiha sintiera algo por la Hyuuga, Shino y Deidara salen detrás de Sasuke hacia sus habitaciones.

Sarutobi- retirense… Naruto quédate un rato más con nosotros…- Gaara levanta la mano para poder acompañar a Naruto, cosa que el director y Kakashi aceptan, Karurosu se levanta y pasa cerca de Naruto revoloteando los mechones del rubio.

Karurosu- luego nos vemos Naruto…- Kurenai veía expectante que Naruto le pidiera que se quedara pero ni siquiera la miraba, Anko la toma de la muñeca y sale con las demás chicas, Neji se levanta silenciosamente y se dirige a Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Sakura que no sacaban la vista del rostro de Uzumaki que al parecer no se daba cuenta de las lágrimas. Choji y Shika se estiran de brazos y salen caminando pacíficamente junto con Neji y Tenten.

¿Que esperan?... ¿un comentario?... ¿que les explique porque me hago esto?... No tengo ganas de hacerlo, ya han escuchado todo por parte de mi compañero de clase, ahora lo que cada uno opine se lo puede guardar… Pero algo les puedo decir… desde este instante, el viejo Naruto desapareció… ahora me verán como soy realmente… la cara de Gaara lo dice todo, quien diría que la primera vez que nos conocimos terminamos internados por una pelea… El estúpido del autor se ha tomado vacaciones al parecer, ni siquiera comenta… así que adiós…


	11. ¿Oficialmente pareja?

Sarutobi- tendremos que tomar otras medidas contigo Naruto… no podemos permitir que te sigas haciendo daño…- El rubio miraba atentamente la mesa sin osarse a ver la cara de los profesores, seguramente de lástima.

Tsunade- es increíble que luego de toda la ayuda de Iruka, las visitas al psicólogo… que abandonaste, continúes con esa tortura a la que te sometes… NO puedo sentarme de brazos cruzados y esperar que un día te cortes y no puedas abrir los ojos…- Los nervios de la enfermera eran obvios sobretodo por las temblorosas manos. Kakashi se cruzaba de piernas y escuchaba atento las palabras del director al igual que los demás.

Zabuza- ¿que ganas con eso Naruto?... Yamato me comentó que te encontró hace varios meses en el baño del primer piso del colegio… La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte…- Gaara miraba de costado a su amigo que no emitía nada, parecía mudo y sordo.

Sarutobi- Asuma y Yugao no pueden estar revisándote el equipaje con la idea de encontrar una navaja o cualquier objeto filoso… en estos tiempos podrías usar varias cosas para hacerte daño… ¿que haré contigo?- En estos momentos sentía la edad con suficiente peso para estamparlo contra el suelo del salón.

Yugao- Rin y yo pensamos que podríamos armar como una clase en estas vacaciones… en las que los alumnos que tengan problemas asistan… digamos como una ronda donde explicarían frustraciones, deseos… que puedan sacarse todo lo que guardan…-

Sarutobi- ¿que piensas de eso Naruto?- El rubio levanta la cabeza y los mira con una sonrisa que los confunde, Gai se apoyaba contra la pared leyendo un diario pero su oreja estaba metida en el asunto.

Naruto- hagan lo que quieran…- El director mueve la cabeza decepcionado con la actitud del joven y apoya los codos sobre la mesa, cada vez se acercaba más a Naruto, era como que no podía leer lo que pensaba.

Yugao- si tienes problemas puedes contarnos… Gaara es tu amigo, debe estar igual de sorprendido de enterarse de tu condición…- Los profesores levantan una ceja ante el ahogo del pelirrojo que comenzaba a reír nervioso mientras se rascaba el brazo izquierdo como la picazón de un drogadicto. Hatake saca el libro de su cara y apunta un dedo a Tsunade.

Kakashi- así que te enteraste antes que Tsunade… ¿hace cuanto?-

Yugao- ¿algunos meses?- Gaara miraba pidiendo ayuda a Naruto que lo miraba fijo con los ojos como tratando de decirle algo, la rubia de grandes pechos se pone de pie y golpea la cabeza de Sabaku con un manotazo, esto le revuelve los cabellos.

Tsunade- no importa el tiempo… el problema es que sabías y no lo ayudaste…- Gaara ahora si estaba enojado, casi como un animal enfurecido golpea con su palma la mesa, esto sorprende a todos.

Gaara- intenté ayudarlo… pero es un cabezón… Bueno, quizás tampoco hice demasiado…- El joven mostraba un poco de culpa pero su amigo le golpea el brazo para que se saque ese errado pensamiento.

Sarutobi- bueno, seguiremos en otro momento, a primera hora empezaremos con las actividades del campamento y deben descansar… Naruto, vuelve a tu habitación y trata de curar esas heridas y usted Gaara, avísenos de cualquier incidente… sea cual fuera… ¿entendieron?...- Ambos estudiantes se ponen de pie y dan las buenas noches al callado grupo de profesores. Al cerrar las puertas se escuchaban los comentarios nuevamente, tendrían una larga noche discutiendo lo ocurrido.

Gaara- esta fue fácil idiota… la próxima volverás a tu casa… no querrás dejarme solo en este campamento… ¿o si?...- El rubio se pone pensativo cabreando a su amigo que levantaba el puño con ganas de destrozarle la boca.

Naruto- era broma… además, Anko te cuidaría mejor que yo…- EL sonrojo se muestra en las mejillas de Sabaku que asiente con los ojos en otro mundo, una sonrisa pervertida se forma en su rostro y juntaba las manos como masajeando una especie de pechos invisibles.

Gaara- jiji… Anko, OYE… NO CAMBIES DE TEMA… ahora ve a dormir, y mañana espera a que llame a tu puerta. No pongas despertador ni nada, yo me ocupo… descansa- Palmeando la espalda de Naruto se retira hacia su habitación, el silencio en el pasillo provoca escalofríos en el protagonista, que se encorva y se dirige al cuarto suspirando. Su mano empuja la entreabierta puerta y se encuentra frente a frente con la morocha. Tendría que aprender a colocar trampas… o más fácil, ponerle llave de una maldita vez: la próxima vez podrían ser el querido Kabuto y sus amigos buscando venganza como hace horas. Cerrando la puerta siente el ruido de pasos acercándose a su espalda.

Kurenai- ¿como estás?- Sus palabras eran entonadas suavemente como si de un canto angelical se tratara, una mano se apoya en su mejilla y acariciaba la piel del nervioso Uzumaki.

Naruto- ehhh… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Kurenai… ehhhh, cough… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?... NO ES QUE ME MOLESTE… pero, no se…- La chica se reía por los nervios demostrados en el joven que se frotaba las manos mientras una gota de sudor caía desde su frente.

Kurenai- Naruto, estuve hace horas en tu habitación, y ahora estás nervioso…- El rubio esboza una diminuta sonrisa que es tapada por los abruptos labios de Yuhi, que apoyaba sus manos en los costados de su cabeza para profundizar el beso. El calor y la suavidad enviaban electricidad por su espalda provocando la relajación de su cuerpo. Naruto reacciona ante el acto amoroso, y lleva sus manos a la espalda de la hermosa mujer que parecía derretirse por su tacto. Los cuerpos se chocaban y el sentir del pecho de Kurenai era un sueño del que no quería despertar. Aunque el beso no fuera nada extremo, los acarameló a ambos.

Naruto- esto es raro…- Los rojos ojos de su compañera se posan sobre su semblante con aires de confusión.

Kurenai- ¿te parezco rara?...-

Naruto- NO, NO, NO… es que cuando me subí al micro… no pensé que terminaría contigo, en verdad me gustaba desde que estuviste en los años superiores de la escuela… y ahora, me parece imposible de creer que te tenga en mis brazos…- Kurenai hace un gesto de cariño y abraza al rubio con todas sus fuerza terminando con un beso en la mejilla.

Kurenai- mira Naruto… como sabes, las relaciones no son seguras… Pero intentaré de dar lo mejor de mi para que esto funcione… ¿tu?...- Uzumaki solo agitaba la cabeza positivamente mientras ajustaba sus manos en el esbelto contorno de la chica.

Naruto- tengo… ehh, tengo que dormir por los golpes….- Kurenai sale de sus pensamientos mientras observaba los azules ojos, y asiente ante el pedido. Encaminándose a la puerta, se gira de repente y apunta un dedo al rubio.

Kurenai- mañana hablaremos de ese hábito tuyo… no creas que lo pasaré por alto, no soy la única que está afectada por esto… nos haz sorprendido Naru…-

Naruto- … lo lamento, pero hablaré cuando yo lo vea necesario… no cuando tú digas…- Mierda. El humor ya había cambiado, parecía que se convertía en otra persona o algo por el estilo. La morocha lo mira sorprendida y decepcionadamente se despide con su mano, repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho antes. Al instante, Naruto se desploma cansado en su cama con los brazos estirados a cada lado al igual que sus piernas.

Naruto- que idiota… me tiré a la cama y me dolió de puta madre…-

El sol se asomaba por la puerta principal del establecimiento iluminando el pasillo de ambos sectores. Karurosu se encontraba con un uniforme de gimnasia de color negro y calzado deportivo, hablaba animadamente con Asuma y Zabuza mientras Tsunade le entregaba unas planillas al director Sarutobi. Los demás profesores se encontraban aun durmiendo, algunos aún sentían el cansancio de la conversación de la madrugada.

Karu- los involucrados en el incidente, me ayudarán a controlar los grupos… y no podrán realizar la actividades deportivas… deberán observar y avisar de cualquier accidente… ¿Qué opina?...- Sarutobi se masajeaba la cabeza y luego de un debate en su interior, acepta.

Sarutobi- … está bien… Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Kabuto, Sai y Kiba… confió en ti Karu…-

Karu- tenlo por seguro anciano…- Kakashi se aguantaba las carcajadas a lo lejos con respecto a la confianza que había tomado el coordinador de las actividades de Konoha.

Zabuza- te deseo suerte Karurosu… es un grupo complicado…-

-Narutokun…-

Naruto- Kurenai… eres tan suave…-

- JIJI, no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo…-

Naruto- mis manos no se pueden controlar… y ese aroma… ¿ESE AROMA?- El rubio abre sus ojos y se tapa la nariz ante el gas expulsado en su cara, logra observar de reojo la presencia de un pelirrojo sentado en la silla contraria aguantando las carcajadas. Y el dueño de ese ataque era un rubio de pelo largo, nadie más que Deidara.

Deidara- me alegra saber que mi trasero te parece atractivo…-

Naruto- PERO QUE DEMONIOS… CASI ME MATAS… ¿QUE COMISTE, UN DRAGON?- Los dos jóvenes estallan en risas al ver como Naruto buscaba aire en cualquier lugar.

Gaara- fue su idea… yo solo lo deje entrar… bueno, dormilón, aquí tienes tu ropa para la actividades. Son todas iguales, pantalones azules y una camisa blanca… claro que debes usar tus propias zapatillas. Te veremos en media hora en la entrada… vamos Deidara…- El rubio se preguntaba desde cuando eran tan amigos estos dos, a no ser que haya sido solo para molestarlo. Linda forma de despertar por la mañana, y el ilusionado con que hubiera sido su amada Kure.

Naruto- veremos que nos depara el día… dios… ¡¡QUE OLOR!!-

Anko- ¿y que dijo?- La joven se acomodaba el corpiño negro seguido de su remera blanca. Las demás estaban vestidas desde hace minutos, Tayuya peinaba a una perezosa Haku que cerraba los ojos intermitentemente.

Kurenai- dijo que el diría cuando hablaríamos de eso… la verdad tienes muchos cambios de humor…-

Tayuya- ¿quieres un consejo de amiga…?- Haku lanza una carcajada pero es callada por un golpe en la nuca por parte de la enojada pelirroja.

Anko- tus consejos no son los mejores…-

Kurenai- en eso tienes razón…-

Tayuya- basta… escucha Kure, ese chico parece bueno, es atractivo y todo lo que quieras… pero si me preguntas, tendrás varios dolores de cabeza al estar con el…- Yuhi cierra la boca al escuchar los últimos comentarios, levantando una ceja se sienta en el borde del colchón y deja que continúe.

Anko- mejor que digas algo bueno…-

Haku- Tayuya es la menos indicada para estas cosas… pero entiendo lo que ha dicho… Kurenai, Uzumaki ha tenido al parecer… ehhh, varios problemas, y estamos en el terreno de lo psicológico… ¿me entiendes…?...-

Tayuya- ESTA LOCO…- Kurenai se coloca una mano en la frente y pronto levanta su cabeza con una mirada fiera.

Kurenai- entiendo que tenga problemas, pero lo puedo ayudar… El mismo me ha dicho que gustaba de mí desde hace años… Lo de sus… cortes, es un tema delicado…-

Anko- entiendo que Naruto ha pasado por momentos difíciles… pero no se que tan depresivo puede ser en algunos momentos…- Haku levanta la mano como una nena en la guardería.

Haku- en las reuniones de padres venía un tutor… así que es fácil de interpretar que no tiene padres… eso trae dificultades en el crecimiento de una persona, puedo adivinar que su afición por lastimarse proviene desde ese tema… como dijo Tayuya, tendrás dolores de cabeza… pero no quiero decir que lo dejes, estas personas son muy complicadas de entender, no son de expresar sus sentimientos tan fácil… pero que te haya dicho esas cosas es un gran paso para el mismo… Creo que te ha considerado su pareja…- Anko se tapaba la boca junto con Tayuya como un par de colegialas tontas mientras Kurenai abría la boca sin articular palabras.

Tayuya- Kurenai Uzumaki…-

Anko- haz encontrado a tu futuro esposo…-

Kurenai- ehhh… me gusta, quiero ser su novia… pero no tengo pensado más de eso…-

Anko-… … … … ¿Qué?-

Kurenai- que no se si es el indicado… ya hablamos que esto era una prueba, según que ocurra veremos que hacer…-

Tayuya- menos mal que aclaraste eso… pero ten por seguro que tendrás a ese rubio como una sombra en tu trasero… JAJJAJAJAJA-

66

Era una visión extraña, contemplar a dos filas compuestas por mujeres y hombres, uniformes iguales y rostros de sueño complementados con lo que parecía rabia pura. Karurosu estira su cuello que se había congelado al sentir el aura asesina.

Karu- buenos días a todos… desde hoy empezaremos con las actividades… Pero antes repasaremos algunas reglas y algún que otro consejo…- Kabuto miraba desde lejos la espalda del rubio, como deseaba romperle el rostro en este mismo momento.

Tayuya- empieza idiota…- Tsunade se acerca velozmente y golpea la cabeza de la chica por ser tan grosera con su coordinador.

Karu- primero tomaremos una caminata por los alrededores, simple ejercicio… y podrán conocer las instalaciones y los límites del campamento… Como es normal en toda excursión… se divide en grupos y se elige un capitán. Es lo que haremos primero… con respecto a lo ocurrido en la madrugada, me he tomado la audacia de elegir los equipos y castigar a los jóvenes involucrados en el incidente…-

Sai- ¿qué?-

Kabuto- ¿demasiado trabajo para ti…?-

Karu- de seguro cuatro ojos…- Una risa se esparcía por los grupos, esta es silenciada al ver como el joven saca una hoja con una serie de nombres anotados en columnas.

Sarutobi- espero que su plan funcione…-

Karu- no lo dude anciano… Primer grupo: Anko Mitarashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Itachi y Deidara… no me sale tu apellido… bue que importa… Segundo grupo: Inuzuka Kiba, el amable Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino y Tenten. Tercer Grupo: Tobi… deja de jugar con el pelo de Sasori… bue, ya que se llevan tambien, Sasori estas con el… Tayuya, Haku, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru… Y el último grupo… Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Yakushi Kabuto, Haruno Sakura y Hoshikage Kisame… Ahora necesito que cada grupo elija su capitán- Naruto observa asombrado el rostro del coordinador, que le guiña el ojo. Claramente, Karurosu los estaba ayudando.

Anko- OYE ITACHI… ERES EL CAPITÁN…-

Itachi- ¿quién lo dice…?-

Anko- lo digo yo…-

Itachi- entonces acepto… … babosa…- Kurenai suspiraba ante las mañas de sus amigos mientras tomaba el brazo de Naruto, un acto inconsciente que provoca el sonrojo del rubio. Pero este momento es arruinado por el maldito comentario del cuatro ojos.

Kabuto- ten cuidado Yuhi… por ahí te manchas con sangre…- Por alguna razón, esto hizo que todos recordaran lo ocurrido hace horas en el salón principal. Karurosu ve necesario intervenir antes de que se repartan puños.

Karu- como siempre tan delicado Yakushi… Las personas que estuvieron en la pelea estarán al tanto de las necesidades de su equipo, aun si no son los capitanes… y estarán a cargo de ayudarme en ordenar las actividades y su clara ejecución… tendrán mucho trabajo… ahora por lo que veo… ya están listas las elecciones, esperen que anote…Minutos después este era el orden.

**_Grupo 1: _**

**_Capitán: Uchiha Itachi_**

**_Encargado: Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Grupo 2: _**

**_Capitán: Sai_**

**_Encargado: Inuzuka Kiba_**

**_Grupo 3:_**

**_Capitán: Nara Shikamaru_**

**_Encargado: Sasori_**

**_Grupo 4:_**

**_Capitán: Hyuuga Neji_**

**_Encargado: Uchiha Sasuke, Yakushi Kabuto_**

Kabuto- esto será una cagada… como lo es el campamento…-

Karurosu- quizas la gente que viene con pocas ganas, hace que este campamento sea una mierda… ¿no piensas igual Kabuto?- Este solo se acomoda los anteojos y asiente con una sonrisa burlona. Sarutobi se agarraba la cabeza ante el futuro dolor de cabeza que tendrá en los días próximos.

Sasori- quiero que me saquen a este pesado… DEJA DE TOCARME EL PELO IDIOTA…- Tobi lo mira con lágrimas y sale corriendo abrazando a Haku que mira al pelirrojo con odio ante el maltrato.

Deidara- siempre lastimando a Tobi… el se lleva bien contigo…-

Kisame- no tiene la culpa de ser tan imbécil…-

Tayuya- necesita una mujer… y pronto…- Tobi se enoja ante el comentario de la mujer e intenta golpearla pero es agarrado en una llave por esta.

Tsunade- espero que no se maten mientras hacen ejercicio…- Karu asiente y guardando la planilla en el bolsillo del pantalón, levanta la mano con un silbato.

Sai- te haz metido en el papel de entrenador muy enserio…-

Karu- me resbala lo que digas… ahora en grupos y con su capitán al frente… empezaremos con los terrenos conocidos y seguiremos por las colinas por detrás del bosque, hay un arroyo con varias actividades que realizar… no perdamos tiempo…- Con un silbatazo sale por la puerta principal dejando que el rayo del sol los golpee en el rostro, es de más decir que los insultos eran terribles.

Anko- sol de porquería… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Kurenai?...- La muchacha de ojos rojos levanta una ceja y continua con su brazo enroscado en el de Naruto.

Tayuya- deja a ese chico, tendrá una erección en cualquier momento…- La pelirroja gritaba desde el otro grupo. Deidara golpea el hombre de Uzumaki y en una brillante sonrisa le responde.

Deidara- no te preocupes Naruto… Tayuya tiene ese humor debido a que no coge hace varios meses… o años…- La pelirroja era sostenida por Haku, mientras Lee se miraba de reojo con Shikamaru, sería un doloroso día.

Kiba- así que tenemos a la buchona con nosotros…- El Inuzuka acosaba a la tímida Hinata que se hacía cada vez más chica ante los comentarios, Tenten la rodeaba con su brazo protectivamente.

Sai- no te metas Tenten… Ino, ¿quieres que te borre esa risa?- Yamanaka los ignora y continua enfocada en el sendero de piedras que se dirigía por los costados de los establecimientos.

Itachi- EHH KIBA… cierra la boca antes de que lo haga con mi pie…- Sasuke evita reírse, pero no puede.

Kabuto- NARUTO ¿NO TENDRÁS UNA NAVAJA CONTIGO?...-

Sai- ¿HAZ PENSADO ARROJARTE DE UNA TERRAZA…?...- Preguntas idiotas realizadas con el peor propósito.

Karurosu- ¿Sai, Kabuto?...-

Sai/Kabuto- ¿qué?-

Karurosu- CIERREN EL ORTO POR UNA PUTA VEZ…-

Karurosu- ME HAN COLMADO LA PACIENCIA, ME JODEN NUEVAMENTE… Y LOS ARROJO A UN ARROYO… Y JURO POR LA REVERENDA MADRE QUE PARECERÁ UN MALDITO ACCIDENTE…-

Karurosu- así me gusta…-

Tobi- no tienes mucha paciencia que digamos…-

Karurosu- ¿quieres provocarme?-

Tobi- TOBI ES BUENO…-

Tayuya- eres bueno para rascarte, eres peor que un perezoso… marmota, pendejo… no entiendo como estás en la universidad, deberías estar en un laboratorio siendo examinado…- El coordinador se agarra la cabeza por los insultos y las risas que escuchaba detrás de el.

Kabuto- psss… psss… ¿Naruto?... psss… ¿Cómo están tus padres?...-

Kurenai- ignóralo Naru…- Anko ajustaba el agarre en el pelirrojo que aguantaba lo más que podía.

Kabuto- escuche que por ahí harían venir a algunos padres los últimos días del campamento… ¿vendrá tu tutor?...-

Sai- ahhh, es verdad… Naruto no tiene padres… ¿están muertos… o te abandonaron?...-

Naruto- por lo menos mi madre no fue una puta de la calle… ¿no Kabuto?...-

Karurosu- tendré que traer unos bozales antes de que se maten a mordiscos…-

Bue, había pasado tiempo desde que dejaba un comentario como la gente… Pues, la preocupación de los profesores era de esperarse. Pero de alguna forma, siempre tratan de hacerte sentir culpable… es un don que tienen…

Por ejemplo, digamos que van a rendir una materia… depende de que aprueben para que puedan seguir con sus estudios… te dicen las babosadas de siempre "No te preocupes, anda a dar el examen tranquilo… si das mal que le vas a hacer, será la próxima"…

… claro, y yo me chupo el dedo…

Llegas a tu casa con la idea perforante en la cabeza, que parece que te sale por los ojos, los oídos. Les dices "desaprobé". WOW, nunca había visto tantas caras de culo en mi vida… y empiezan a decir que no te preocupaste y que debes dejar la computadora… me duermo… jajja…

ESE ejemplo sirve para entender lo ocurrido. Me estaban diciendo de una manera indirecta que todo es mi culpa y les soy un estorbo en su trabajo. La preocupación por alguien que no conoces no existe… seamos sinceros, para que sentir lastima por alguien que no conocemos y ni queremos… Ellos tratan de ayudarte para que SU trabajo sea más fácil, pero lo que menos necesitan es una amistad con un rubio suicida… aunque tampoco he llegado a ese extremo.

La relación con Yuhi había estado perfecta en mi opinión pero al darme cuanta que todos se enteraron de mi "problema"… lo veo como una especie de lástima, creo que ella tiene un complejo de madre protectora sobre mí, los ojos de muchas mujeres en esa reunión me lo demostraron. Ahora seré "el chico con problemas", al que todos deben socorrer. Algunas personas tienen ese complejo de tener que ayudar a todos, pues ustedes piensan que son buenas personas y todo el tango… pero la verdad, es que su vida está tan cagada que la intentan obviar empapándose de las desgracias de otros, para así… en las noches, pensar que ellos tienen una pequeña salvación con respecto a los demás… triste…

Nadie ayuda sin la idea de recibir algo a favor… Hacen algo bueno, pero inconscientemente piensan si serán recompensados por su acción de buena persona.

- Ayudas a una vieja a cruzar la calle… "¿me dará alguna propina?".

- Ayudas a una amiga con problemas emocionales… "¿me la podré ligar en este estado?" o "¿podremos ser algo más, ahora que se abrió más a mi?"…** (ESTA ES TAN COMÚN)**

Muchos casos, pocas ganas de explicarlos… Por ahora es todo lo que diré, no es que me quedé sin quejas al mundo… es que en estas horas no he tenido tantos pensamientos oscuros o depresivos… quizas una parte de mi ya esté curándose… Pero algo que sabe hasta la persona más idiota… los pedazos se podrán unir, pero las grietas quedan… y en el futuro se profundizan…

Autor- ¿qué eres filósofo ahora?... Ni siquiera entendí eso de desaprobar una materia y compararlo con lo que te hablaron los profesores…-

Naruto- muérdeme…-


End file.
